One Bottle of Ice Wine
by Charistia
Summary: "I nod shortly to greet him, though it seems to be ridiculously unnecessary. We are old acquaintances after all, no such formalities should occur between us. When he moves towards me, laughter is on his face, explaining everything. As just as I understand this, I start smiling too."
1. Intro

Dear Readers,

This story is dated after the events of Ice Fantasy and Ice Fantasy destiny. If you haven't seen these shows, and you don't want to be spoliered, you might not understand everything, or you would be surprised if you read on. However, it's your turn now, and if I can give you some good moments, I will be happy.

Please consider, that English is not my native. I will be happy to receice your critics, comments or spelling corrections.

If you want to receive a reply, do not comment as a guest.

Love,

Charistia

P.s. The Hungarian version is also available. Check out my account.


	2. Chapter 1

Snowflakes… I feel… snowflakes… The familiar touches make my heart beat again and again, and each and every heartbeat brings me closer to reality.

I feel that I lie in snow. The cool softness is so comforting, that I would rather sink into the timeless nothing where I came from. I don't feel like moving, however it would be unwise to keep on lounging in this carefree exposure. Someone might come this way.

As I try to open my eyes, light blinds me. Just as it was before. When I see the untouched snow, its shining bites into my soul, before it fills me up with serenity. I must endure this unpleasant moment for beauty. My fingers dig into the snow, and it ruins the perfection. My hand won't stay wet, nor cold. But I feel the power creeping through my skin even more.

Well, that's enough.

I jump up with my eyes wide open, and when I glance around, I find myself among the sky-high trees of Snow Fog Forest. Snowflakes dance all around with the wind in the morning sunlight, everywhere I look.

Why, is it morning?

Only a few moments pass by, until I admit the fact that my hair is white, and I have my own princely cloths on. Not far from me, at the other side of the clearing I see a figure unfolding from the blueish glimmer, and I cannot ignore him.

As he slowly turns to me, I already know who he is. I am not even surprised. Xian Xue, Snow Bird smiles at me, and he looks especially proud. I nod shortly to greet him, though it seems to be ridiculously unnecessary. We are old acquaintances after all, no such formalities should occur between us. When he moves towards me, laughter is on his face, explaining everything.

As just as I understand this, I start smiling too.

He arrives next to me, but he doesn't stop, and I follow. We stroll down along the path among the columns of the giant trees. But my steps are halted by something. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I'm forced to look back.

I know, which clearing is this. Want it or not, I remember exactly. There's nothing to be seen in the snow, of course, I shouldn't even try to look. I turn my back to the cruel whiteness, and rush after Snow Bird.

Snow Fog Forest is huge enough, we could walk around for hours without reaching its end. Notwithstanding nothing could hold us two back from flying, just to have some fun. However, he decided to walk, and I cannot do anything but follow his footsteps faithfully.

It would be impolite to ask questions, and honour requests to wait for him saying something. He is not that short-spoken, usually. And I would be happy, if he didn't leave me alone with my own thoughts. The morning air is so crispy, that I could even bite into the scent of the freshly fallen snow and the groves of Cherry Blossom Hill. As the woods begin to thin out, and I can see the needlepoint ice towers of the City, my head is already too clear. Thoughts and feelings are swirling inside me, and all I want is to be order in this chaos. As I sigh impatiently, he overtakes and talks at last:

\- How are you feeling?

\- I don't know. – I reply honestly. I have no idea, how I should fell now, after all what happened.

\- Shame. I thought you would be happy.

I could start explaining, but there's no need. He knows exactly, what I think and what I feel, we talk only for my sake. All right. Let's have a chat.

\- Thank you for bringing me back, Xian Xue.

\- It wasn't me. Don't you remember?

Yes, I do remember. I'm staring at my empty hands.

\- Where did the Blue Lotus go?

Snow Bird's laughter is ringing.

\- I thought you would never ask this. I must confess I was worried a bit. You were too calm when you woke up.

I don't reply. I'm not in the mood starting an argue already.

\- You can forget about the Blue Lotus. It did what it was assigned to, and it would make a brash centrepiece.

\- I can see Snow Blade City. – I mention, and I sit down on a fallen trunk right in front of the mountains.

\- You should make haste. They're expecting you. – Snow Bird replies, but he doesn't sit beside me. Easy for him, never being tired, never having a heavy heart like mine at this moment.

\- Expecting? Me? – I look at him surprised. – And who exactly?

\- Are you interested? Good. I hoped the Ice Clan still means something to you.

\- The Ice Clan has a king.

\- Not any more.

\- My brother is the King! – I strike back in fury.

Snow Bird smiles patiently and understandingly. Just do it, he will endure much more from me, if I have to pull each and every word out of him.

\- Your brother made a different decision. He is not here. But the throne of the Ice Clan cannot remain empty.

It's really not so nice of him to remind me. I remain silent for now, as I do not wish to be impolite.

\- You have him the freedom he always longed for. This time a new day came. And it will be followed by many others. You have things to do.

I am haunted by the laughter of children playing among the trees of Snow Fog Forest, and for a moment all I wish is to be a child once again.

\- Is that really what you want? Whom do you plan to betray? Were you really so happy back then, so that you are ready to turn back time? – he's questioning me, though he's demanding a reply not for him. But for me.

I sigh in resignation. And he nods. He already hears the words I'm going to say.

\- No. I am not a child any more. But I never belonged to the Ice Clan.

Snow Bird doesn't even grant me a reply. He waits, until I am ready to contradict myself. I guess he's especially amused by watching me fighting myself.

\- Xian Xue… I sat on that throne only for Ka Suo. And I don't have to be worried about him any more. Then why would I go back there?

\- Home is where your heart is. Just look at yourself.

No. I know already, what dress I have on, what crown I wear. I rather look at him, and argue a bit more.

\- My mother is dead, and Ka Suo has chosen a new life. For whom should I go back there?

\- You are stubborn. You always followed your own head. You never cared for what other people said. You always did what you thought would be right.

\- You know this best. – I retort in a not so appropriate way.

\- I didn't say I'm surprised.

\- Can we please leave my heart out of this conversation, please? – I remark later a bit more silently.

He doesn't reply, and we remain silent for a very long time. He stands with folded hands, watching the City. I sit on the tree trunk, searching the sky instead. High in the mountains I can see small dots… Bird fly around the peaks, riding the wind, that raises them up high. So high, where you can see the distance, all the way until the Endless Sea. I know, I flew with them already that way.

I can hardly hear myself, when I speak up at last. But Xian Xue understands anyway.

\- I am not ungrateful. I know you were the one who brought me here, and not the Blue Lotus. It's just… I simply have no idea what to do.

\- And I won't tell you this. It's morning. You are awaken. Decide at last, what you're going to do today.

I stand up, but I avoid his glance. I look at the City. When I hear the horns, their voice touches me so unexpectedly, that I shake.

\- The prince of the Ice Clan has arrived. – Snow Bird remarks.

\- They know that I'm here?

\- Ying Kong Shi… They waited for you. They waited for you for thousands of years. I wouldn't waste any more time, if I were you.

I would deny what I feel, if I could, but no use. It is exactly so, as he said. The Ice-Flame Clan is no more. The Fire Clan is no more. But the Ice Clan is still here, and their calling is so strong, that I don't even have to make a wish, everything goes on its way. As the spell starts working, and my body turns light as snowflakes, I see the figure of Snow Bird dissolving.

But he isn't smiling this time. He's flying away towards the distant mountains laughing out loud.

Snow Blade City, the gem of the Ice Clan was built upon one of the highest peaks. The whole country could be seen from its towers, one way with the valleys shining green, where the mortal realm was located, the other way with the Endless See. The last time I was here the City was empty and deserted. Now I know it was only how I saw it. I choose the tower, where my brother and me used to spend out time. I intentionally don't look that way, where once red glowing clouds used to show the realm of the Fire Clan.

I lie to myself. I can, as no-one would scold me for that. For now I truly believe, that the Fire Clan is no more.

I take a deep breath, and at the very moment I step over the threshold of the Palace the world awakens around me.

I breathe deeply, because the noises, the scents, the lights confuse my senses after the silence of the Snow Fog Forest. I need more time to get used to them. The echo of my own steps haunt me, as I walk along the familiar corridor. I don't know what I expected, and why am I so surprised, when a servant comes towards me. She doesn't look me in the eye, she takes a bow, and persists in looking at the nose of my boot.

The girl doesn't seem too much surprised. As if they had really waited for me. As if I had left only a day ago. Just as my hand moves, she bows again, then turns and walks on before me. She takes me to Mirage Hall. Just a minute, but eternity for me.

When we are there, she opens the doors for me, that stands out of my way.

The enormous doors open up in front of me, and I enter the place, where I've never been for thousands of years. There are ice lilies on the tables, their strong scent makes me dizzy. Next to them there are fruits in a bowl, and a drink in a jar. But I'm not hungry. I walk around the suite, where everything seems untouched. Even the cover on my bed is the same. The crystal chandelier is sparkling above my head, the picture of the Six Leaf Ice Crystal is on the walls and on the tapestry. Everything is shining clean. The members of the Clan have kept this all in order. They never gave upon me.

I step to the table, and we caress each other with the lilies. I turn my back to the servant. She doesn't need to know, what I'm thinking.

\- Get out.

She won't get miserable. She replies in a brave and clear voice.

\- I will inform the High Counsellor immediately, your Highness. Would you like me to to anything else, before I leave?

I shake my head, and wave once. As I hear the swish of her dress, I turn. Her long, dark brown hair falls down to her waist. It's held together with small braids, and she has no jewellery. Her pale blue dress is simple, and it isn't anything like the outfit of those living in the Palace. Of course. She is a mortal.

There were no mortal servants in the Palace before. Except from the Royal Guard of course. I am a fool. Who cares about what was before?

Mirage Hall became mine, when Ka Suo and I returned home at last to Snow Blade City, after our adventurous trip to the Mortal Realm. I was not a child any more, I deserved my own suite.

Still I don't feel being at home. Snow Bird said this is my place. But he did say, home is where the heart is.

I turn so quickly, that my heels hardly touch the floor. Only a small move, and the door wings leading to the terrace shut close. The curtains don't have enough time to flit back to their places, and I've already frozen the whole wall into solid ice. That door I don't want to be open for a while. I must close my eyes to calm down.

Someone is knocking. I should reply, but I already forgot how to give orders. I clear my throat, and I only speak up after to enter.

The High Counsellor stands in front of me with tense and snapping steps. He is dressed in white, small gems twinkle around his wrist, his dress is held by a blue belt, wearing a short crystal blade in it. But his cape is light gold.

\- The Prince of the Ice Clan is welcome. I am at your service, your Highness. My name is Liu Shu.

He raises his arms before him, he takes a bow with his palms laid in each other, then he sinks on his knees in front of me. I wait for those few moments of heartbeat according to the rules, then call on him:

\- Raise, High Counsellor. Thank you for visiting so early.

His rank demands politeness even from me. Though I don't know him, and I don't know what to expect, I wave towards the table, and let him sit. I have nothing to fear of,but I am honestly interested.

\- Drink with me one. Then report.

He finishes his drink with a gulp. He looks at me, but says nothing. I fill it up for both of us, then he waves and a few crystal rolls start to circle between us on the table. The reports.

I sigh with resignation. If I am correct, we will be here for very long.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a bright sun-shining morning, with the cloudless azure sky above over the towers of the City. Rays of the sun were shining through the windows of Mirage Hall, throwing up sparks on the crystal rolls, that Liu Shu was tossing around on the table. After the third glass the prince stated, that the Counsellor has improved his profession into perfection. He was proud, understandably, of himself keeping the order in the Palace, even in the absence of the monarch. Notwithstanding, he has listed only facts to confirm this, without emphasizing his own merits. Upon the request from Shi he started with explaining the events of the the first years without Ka Suo.

\- The King's leaving caught the Ice Clan by surprise. However, the current general of the Guard grabbed the leadership into his hands in a very short time. He enrolled the guards of the Palace and the Kingdom Guard also, and he insisted on everybody's admitting the fact, that the Clan has received the order to follow.

\- What was that? – the price leaned forward excitedly.

\- The clans of the realms should live in peace. Nobody should bother the others. If this happens, the King will return with the Spirit Devouring Sword to bring justice to all.

The price stood up silently from the table, and walked to the window. He wasn't interested in the view though. He simply didn't want to give away the fact, that he was moved by this remark. That order wasn't given by Ka Suo. It was he, Ying Kong Shi, once the youngest of all prices. Who turned out not to be the son of the Ice King, and not a member of the Ice Clan either. But against all this the clan remained faithful.

He sighed deeply. He said once to his brother, that a king shouldn't be soft-hearted. Now here's the occasion for him to practice. A prince cannot allow himself to be touched by some thousand year-old memories either.

Just when he turned back, someone knocked. The Counsellor went to the door and opened it.

\- Lunch, Your Highness. Would you please allow the servants to enter?

Shi just waved, and turned back to the window. Some bustle of a few minutes started behind his back, then silence returned. The closing door wings numbed the last words of the servants' High Maid:

\- You stay here, by the door. In case His Highness had some demands. You can leave only if he releases you. Understood?

The servants moved away the reports of the Counsellor to place new flowers, ice fruits and drinks. Shi wasn't too hungry, he picked some crumbles through. And as for Liu Shu, he seemed to follow some secret rules of the court etiquette, touching food so carefully. He tasted everything, but he consumed with a very strict measurement.

The pince kept asking questions. After the war between the Ice Clan and the Fire clan all members were practically considered as dead, apart from the long gone King and Queen of course. No wonder Shi was interested, what happened to the Clan when being left alone.

The Counsellor reported him each and every tiny detail without hesitating, and above all, without thinking. Considering even the fact, that these were not his own memories. He managed to summarize all the joy and suffering of many thousands of years within a few hours. He must have taken this as the main task of his life, to repeat this lesson of history again and again.

Shi asked about the details of these past events here and there. The Counsellor seemed very grateful seeing his never-ending interest. He even brought maps with him. But there was no place left on the table. Having no better idea he set the maps on the floor, and they both sat by them, taking place on their comfortable cushions. Then Liu Shu explained, what happened on the borders. After all this time nothing seemed truly serious, but the Counsellor didn't intend to underestimate the importance of any conflicts. The prince spelled tiny ice figurines onto the clan territories. Everything was getting to turn into a war council. But he continued his asking in vein. The Counsellor rejected to tell any more words about the clans.

\- We are holding a feast in the honour of Your Highness in two days. Everybody is to be there, whom Your Highness can trust within and outside of the Palace. Including of course The Kingdom Guard. I would never wish to take this honour from General Liang Dao, who will happily report you on the current being of the clans in the Realms.

\- I do not insist on old habits, considering celebrations. It's not the King who returned. I am merely a prince.

\- It is the truth, Your Highness. You are the Prince. And the King has not returned yet. However, the leader of the Ice Clan has responsibilities for the members of the clan. Including celebrations. But I promise to Your Highness, that we will not take advantage of your patience.

This person is a genius, Shi reminded himself. Just past a thread not to cross the limits of being disrespectful. He just stopped at the borderline, balancing on tiptoes and even smiling.

\- All right. – he nodded finally. - Let there be a feast. But I insist on talking to the General alone. And we still have to discuss how to get in contact with the other clan chiefs.

Liu Shu nodded in return.

\- If you would trust me, Your Highness, I will arrange everything upon your approval. I will also visit you tomorrow, to share some of my suggestions with you, if I may.

\- All right. However… there's something more. You haven't spoken about yourself. Since when are you the Counsellor of the clan?

\- The seat of the Counsellor have been passed from father to son. – he marked finally. – Ma father made his decision 75 years ago to retire, and handed me the Blue Crystal Dagger over as the insignia of our profession. I serve the Ice Clan since then.

\- We are grateful. And so shall you be rewarded.

The Counsellor tried to hide it with great effort, but he was offended to the bones, just as much his position and manners allowed. He stood up from the floor and took a bow ceremoniously.

\- No need for that, Your Highness. – he noted coldly.

The price knew everything by now. Liu Shu is loyal, thorough, dedicated, honest and self-respecting. Just the very type of person he needed. Shi didn't delude himself with false dreams. There must be dark secrets behind the serenity of apparent order. It won't be simple to explore or eliminate all this. But much easier, if you know there's someone trustful behind your back.

He glanced toward the windows, where pink shadows started to reach inside through the ledge. The setting sun played with the lights scattered in the realm of snow and ice.

\- Thank you for your efforts, Counsellor. You may leave now. But you will be here tomorrow in time.

\- Yes, Your Highness. – Liu Shu bowed again, then collected the crystal rolls and left.

The price rubbed his tired neck. Then he looked at the door, and there he was in an instant. The wings of the doors decorated with snow crystals opened up with a loud thud, and Shi saw, that two palace guards rushed there from the distant corridor, hearing the noise. Out there a servant was huddling up next to the wall. When the prince stepped out to her, she jumped up from the floor and bowed. She saw her turning pale and shaking, hardly recognisably, which was obviously the result of the long hours spent in a uncomfortable position. She was just standing before him, collecting all her strength, as honour requested, and she didn't move.

\- How long have you been here? – he asked the girl.

\- Since the serving of the lunch, Your Highness.

\- And you haven't left? Not even moved from my door?

\- No, Your Highness. The High Maid commanded so.

Shi reminded himself to order this High Maid to him and have a chat with her about mortal servants.

\- Go now. And no-one will disturb me tonight.

\- Yes, Your Highness. – the girl nodded, took a bow and walked away slowly to the other wing of the Palace. Shi saw her stopping for a moment, as she lent to the wall with one hand. But then she drew herself up and walked on. The guards drew closer to the prince' door, he went inside and pushed back the door wings behind him.

He didn't bother with the huge white bearskin on his bed. He simply stretched over and closed his eyes. He hoped not to dream anything.

He didn't want to think about anything and anybody tonight.

The morning brought snowfall. Shi dedicated a few thoughts to the remarks of Snow Bird about the upcoming mornings, though he wasn't surprised too much to see the new day. He blessed his for-thoughts to spread a few protection spells around the walls of Mirage Hall last night. He only had a few moments to stretch his arms and legs and the doors already opened up. The guards stood aside and let the High Maid and three servants in.

_ Good Morning, Your Highness – the High Maid bowed, then straightened up immediately, her eyes wide open with surprise. – Where is the prince? – she turned to the guards in fury.

They only shrugged.

\- How typical. – the woman grumbled. Shi was sitting on his bed, swaying his legs and just smiled.

The High Maid waved the servants, then examined the table. She swallowed a piece of fruit, smelled the flowers, then stood in the middle of the room with folded arms.

\- Chop chop. Hurry up. We don't know when he prince returns. Everything should be all shiny by then. Change the flowers, bring fresh fruits. Get everything in place.

Shi stood up lazily to avoid one of the servants, who came to make up his bed. The girl didn't recognize anything. She was a member of the clan, immortal, wearing her white hair in well-organised braids, with as much jewellery as propriety allowed. Her light blue dress was decorated with turquoise overlays and small crystals. Just like her companion, who was arranging flowers. They both dresses to the High Maid, even if in a bit more simple way.

Unlike the third girl. The prince allowed himself some interest, and he looked at the dark haired mortal thoroughly. He have experienced too much already to know, it is not a coincidence that he bumps into her three times within just one day. The girl had much more modest clothing compared to the immortals, and the way the other or the guards looked at her told everything about her lower status. The High Maid watched her even with disgust, as she collected the cushions from the floor, cleared out the remains of the dinner and the withered flowers. When she finished, she stood in front of the High Maid.

\- I am finished, Madame.

\- Indeed? – the High maid laughed annoyingly. Shi stepped closer to them. – I see that you are finished. Do you think everything is all right?

The two other servants stopped working, and looked their way. There was some concern in their eyes, but they did not talk and did not move.

The mortal girl stood there, showing the sign of respect with her hands, and didn't respond.

\- Look at yourself. What are these rugs on you? And what about your hair? Don't you know, how you are to enter into this part of the Palace? Don't you know, what respect is? We are lucky the prince is not here. He cannot see you like this, this is absolutely an insult! – the High Maid shouted louder and louder, and finally hit the girl with a wide move. She dropped to the floor with a silent moaning.

Air froze in the room. Shi clenched his fist, but the reminded himself that this is not a good time. He watched the girl standing up, as if nothing had happened, straightening up and taking a bow again.

\- Yes, Madame. – it was all she said, as her face became red as flame where she was hit. She didn't look either the High Maid, or anybody else.

\- Bai He, you miserable thing. This was the last time. Next time you will be punished seriously, then you are fired. Understood?

\- Yes, Madame. – she bowed even lower, the walked to the door her eyes stuck to the floor, and she stood by the guards.

The prince couldn't read any emotions on her face, and he didn't see any tears in spite of the likely pain. He decided this all was far enough on an empty stomach, and he left the Hall still invisible.

The guards were talking silently, while the servants finished their tasks, but only one of them glanced secretly at the girl standing beside him.

Bai He was staring at the floor and she wasn't crying. When the High Maid had enough of having fun in the rooms of the prince, she stood up and walked out the door with an officious look on her face. The servants followed her, the door wings shut close behind them with a loud thud. One of the guards shouted after them:

\- Xi Huan, the Counsellor asked for you. Liu Shu awaits in the Throne Room.

\- Really? – she grinned without even turning back. – Get lost. Do something useful. – she snapped on the servants, and quickly walked towards the Throne Room.

The girls were relieved, and they stopped by one of the resting places in the corridor, then they sat next to each other on the bench, that was placed by the wall.

\- Little sister, little sister… Not again… - one of them shook her head.

\- Does it hurt? – asked the other.

\- I have already told you many times, do not call me little sister. – Bai He grumbled, but then sighed gratefully, when one of the servants lay her palm on her aching face.

\- Is it better, right? – the girl smiled.

\- Thank you. Now you can release me. Otherwise I would freeze. That wouldn't be good either.

\- You should take care of yourself, little sister. Don't play with the High Maid, or it will end bad. You know she can't stand you.

\- Yue Liang, I've already told you… - the mortal girl started again, but the two servants cut her words with laughter.

\- She feels better, quarrel already, you hear?

\- We know, Bai He, we know. But you cannot change the situation. We are 120 years old. And you are only 20. So that makes you our little sister.

\- Li Mind, if I were ten years older, you could be my daughter. – Bai He noted, then just waved, stroke her aching face, then shook her head. – I cannot help it. Whatever I do, it's not good enough for her. If only she just hated me, she would upbraid me. But She hates me, so she hits me. And I start having enough of that.

\- Yuo don't have to fear any more. – Yue Liang poked her. – The prince is here. He will surely not allow to treat anybody in the Palace like this.

Bai He looked at her with wide eyes open, but didn't reply.

The other girl continued cheerfully.

\- Have you seen him yesterday, Li Ming? He was so handsome, sitting on the floor next to the Counsellor. Lucky me they didn't see me, otherwise I would have dropped the fruit bowl, if he looked at me.

\- You just wait and see. He will never look at you, no matter how strong you dream about it.

Yue Liang lent over the skirt of Bai He, and began to shout.

\- Don't you dare silence me. Don't you dare ruin my good mood. Any ways, he wouldn't be the first to lay his eyes on a lower class girl. What's more I am immortal. Member of the Ice Clan. Not like…

Bai He straightened up carefully in the middle of the war of sparkles, then rushed away towards her room. She still heard the servant shouting after her.

\- Hey, Bai He, were are you running? What happened?

\- Did we say something wrong?

She had no intention to stop or turn back. She heard nothing else in the last two day, but the prince this and the prince that… She would've never told them that she already met him, what's more alone. She couldn't shake them off so easily. They would have made her repeat each and every word of the prince, made her tell everything about his cloths and the jewellery in his hair.

As if she could have remembered. She didn't even look at him. She she walked by Mirage Hall, she suddenly heard steps in the corridor. She was so surprised that she took a bow immediately, even before the other reached her. In fact she didn't see anything else, but the snow-silver boots.

However, she would have recognised his voice among millions. But it was for nobody to know.

Snow Blade City was a never-ending labyrinth. It was easy for the immortals of the Ice Clan, they had enough time of an eternity to become familiar with the corridors, halls, terraces and towers, but it was a nightmare for a mortal, who lived here only for a few hundreds of days. Bai He spent a whole month to go over the Main Gate every day, she sat by the feet of the ancients' statues, and freezing she just watched the City. She counted and measured the towers, so that she could have a try finding them from inside as well. Eventually it was more useful at the end to rely on the decoration of the walls in the City and the Palace. She reached her destination quicker, if she knew in advance, that she is up to the right direction. In all this chaos built without any general plans it was the ornaments of the corridors, which reflected the style of the hall or room hiding over the next corner, or what's more, the personality of their owner.

Well, there were not many ornaments in the wing chosen for the servants, though you could find a few Six Leaf Ice Crystals here and there, but mainly only there, where the members of the Ice Clan lived. The mortals, who lived in the City because of necessity or of their own will, received only bare ice walls. Bai He fought a lot to have her room on the southern side, if possible in a wing, where even the ice walls were thinner. This happened to be near to the Royal Stables. The members of the Ice Clan were rarely forced in saddles, while there were a few, who choose this kind of entertainment. The Stables were actually kept for the sake of those from the Royal Guard, who stayed in the City. She didn't mind. When she had the time, she came down to the horses to get warmed up.

As she reached her room, she sat by the tiny mirror placed on a tablet near to her bed. She bent closer and checked her face. Thanks to those two chatty girls it became normally coloured. She didn't really mind. The physical pain always disappeared. She wasn't scared, as no-one really dared truly hurt her. The members of the Ice Clan were especially careful about not to spill any mortal blood. Because the power of spell, which they were so proud of, would have been gone. However, in spite of all this they could hurt her, and all injustice remained in her soul without any chance to be wiped out. It took her always great efforts to shake off this burden. She had only her dreams to flee, and her hope, that one day she might return to where she belonged.

She sighed deeply, and took the simple leather stripe out of her hair. She picked up her comb, and comber heh hair again. The second time today. Then she changed into a randomly chosen dress, it didn't matter anyway. She tried to old her hair together, but had to stop for a second, when her hand started to shake. Another sigh, and she managed to make a braid. There was no time to rest. She had to go back to the others, to be ready, when the High Maid needs them. Latest in lunchtime. And she didn't want to run again. It would have spoiled her hair.

The Throne Room was never empty. Even in those thousands of years, when nobody sat on the throne, this was still a gathering place for everybody, who was respected for his rank or actions. If we don't count in the palace guards, the members of the Guard or the servants, there remained a few dozens of clan members still, who spent their time here sharing rumours and secrets. The Counsellor held hearings from time to time to listen to those searching the truth, or he invited the leaders of the other clans to a birthday ball for a noble heir or young lady becoming of age.

The enormous door wings more meters high were usually kept open. Many palace guards stood in the corridors outside, and at the entrance as well. The Host, a young man holding a short wand decorated with a moonstone in his hand announced the guests. He took a good look of the recent arrivals, then shouted his heart out:

\- Honour the General of the Royal Guard!

A dark haired, grey eyed man appeared next to him on strong, but surprisingly soft steps, bearing two long blades strapped on his back. He walked through the hall without any glance aside, but he didn't need to bypass anyone. The immortals of the Ice Clan avoided him, and though he didn't look at them, many raised their hands to greeting. He nodded to the commander of the palace guards though. He didn't stop until he reached the chair placed by the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne, where the Counsellor sat. He bended his knees before him, then raised up without waiting for a word.

\- Liang Dao! – the Counsellor smiled at him. – Just in time you came. – he waved to the man standing beside him, ho bowed and disappeared with the crystal rolls he was given. – We hold the celebration tomorrow, to the honour of the prince. I'd like you to bring your best men to introduce them.

The General nodded. Being a good soldier he demanded no further explanation.

\- And now let me hear your report.

\- According to your message I sent an escort to the Endless Sea. The wait there until the arrival of the Praedor, and secure her way up to the City. Furthermore we have strengthened the patrols by the entrance of Snow Fog Forest, and of course by the end of the east, as you requested. But don't you think…

\- No. – Liu Shu cut him off. – Out of the question. We have discussed this before.

The General tilted his head only a long moment later.

\- As you wish, Counsellor.

Cheerful laughter demanded their attention. At the side of the hall, by the tables set beside the blue shining ice walls the High Maid appeared, and the palace ladies surrounded her at once. Not a second passed, and the prince's name flew up high, as the ladies tried to interrogate her cutting each other off.

\- Patience, my ladies, patience. – Xi Huan turned them aside with a fake politeness. – Everything in its own time.

She walked to the Counsellor, enjoying her special position, having a haughty look in her eyes, to greet him with a bow. When she straightened up, she didn't say a word. She watched the General in silence, until he had enough and left them with a final greeting.

\- Counsellor… - Xi Huan bowed again.

\- Welcome, High Maid. You are surely aware of the important matter I asked you here for. I am to discuss the details of the upcoming ceremony with His Highness this afternoon. You will be reported about everything. But until then I want you to take care of an appropriate dinner. The invitations have been sent, and we await many guests. The Ice Clan cannot allow itself to fail as a host.

\- Everything will be as you wish. I will arrange everything myself.

\- I do hope so. And don't forget, every servant is needed. Nobody is allowed to rest.

\- Yes, Counsellor.

Xi Huan bowed showing the sign of respect, and returned to the palace ladies. Some pale disgust ran through the face of the Counsellor, but so quickly that nobody recognised. He waved his assistant closer, and they returned to discussing further tasks. Not much later, when laughters rising from the ring of the palace ladies already went on their minds, they stood up and left towards a smaller room used frequently by the Counsellor, which opened in a smaller corridor right from the entrance of the Throne Room.

Ying Kong Shi stood by the first pillar of the Endless Bridge, and looked back at the Gate of the City. He was still invisible, as everything seemed so much easier this way. Easier than confessing to himself, that he has issues with meeting the Ice Clan. He had to walk a long way to be accepted, to gain respect. What remained of all this after all those thousands of years? The Gate was open, and through that came in and out continuously the guards and mortal servants, clan members, visitors wearing strange cloths, and the members of the Royal Guard. Countless carriages arrived, loads of flowers, everything to eat and drink, and the onlookers upon them.

She pushed himself away from the foot of the statue, and followed one of the carriages back to the City. Now he was already surrounded by the crowd from right and left, he could make out clearly, what the by-passers talked about. Almost everybody was looking forward to the official appearance of the prince. They knew when he arrived, but had no idea about what happened to the royal family, so the speculations and the best rumours already flew high. Shi almost gave himself away, when he laughed out loud: someone happened to say, that Prince Shi must be searching for a wife, and it took him exactly that much time to visit all the clans, the Mortal Realm and the Northern Ends. However being a prince he won't take anyone, so he returned to Snow Blade City, back to the Ice Clan to see, who made the finest flower in the last one thousand year. Luckily a huge lurry started, so nobody heard the unbodied laughter. The ladies within an earshot spread away, just like the spirits of the Snow Fog Forest, when the Fire Falcons strike among them. They already started plans cheerfully for the meeting with the mysterious prince, while all they knew about him was that he is young, and once he was the most powerful immortal in the realms.

She took his head. He shouldn't have heard all this. But it was all over, so he just shrugged and walked up the stairs, that lead to the inner halls of the Palace. He saw with relief, that there are quite many guards and members of the Royal Guard around the City and even more within the Palace. Maybe a bit too many? He couldn't decide this yet. He took his course to the Throne Room, then changed his mind, and returned to his room instead. In one of the nearer corridors, that was abandoned, he shook off the spell of undetection and became visible. The guards greeted him loudly, as he arrived, and opened up the doors in front of him. Shi sat by the heavily loaded table with a deep sigh, and picked some of the fruits. Then he leaned back, closed his eyes and waited patiently for the arrival of the Counsellor.


	4. Chapter 3

The members of the Royal Guard were welcome always with mixed feelings in the Palace. The Ice Clan could thank peaceful days and nights to them, and many had to admit that with a tinge of bitterness. Some of them hated the idea, that common mortals guarded their dreams. While actually not anybody could join the Guard. Applicants arrived from every corner of the Mortal Kingdom, tall, wide-shouldered, proud men, but only a few of them managed to pass the obstacles raised by the General. The test of strength was simple, this was not the point, where most of them failed. However, without sense, cunning and a noble heart the rest of them waved goodbye soon as well to the camp, that stood at the Grey Crab River. Liang Dao held a parade among the applicants with a special joy before every Sorting, noting to himself those in advance, who will make true Guards.

He was never wrong. Just like two summers ago, when he met the young man walking next to him for the first time. A blacksmith lived in the village of Xiang Mu near to the camp, who supplied the Guard with swords, arrows and harnesses, and of course with anything else, which could be made of fire and steel. One day Kai Chuo Yan arrived at the camp not with weapons, but with his son, who took into his head to join the Guard. The Gerenal said nothing. Everybody had this right, he could not even comment the applications. Not if he planned to. Xi Wang was tall, wide-shouldered and proud. But there was some cocky honour smiling in his eyes, and the General was never disappointed in him later. The boy saved one fool with one hand, who did everything to fall into the abyss during the sheep chase, then he belaboured him, when they fought together in the sword duel, and he bandaged him at the end before waving him goodbye.

Xi Wang was the leader of the sheep chase next year, already as the General's Captain. His father could be proud of him, just like Liang Dao. That's why he brought the boy to the Palace, when he was sent for. The General wasn't worried about him. If anybody asked, he might tell, that the girls and ladies of the Palace should be rather careful, when seeing the Captain. But nobody asked, so he simply enjoyed watching Xi Wang turning the head of all the Palace maidens, who saw him walking around in the City this afternoon.

Xi Wang however had a great time alone as well. He already saw the City a long time ago, but not the Palace itself. His father took him to show the immortals of the Ice Clan. Xi Wang had only a few memories of that day being so cold. His father didn't understand his son hovering about more often by the fire of the forge. It all turned out fine at the end. Chuo Yan allowed him not only to get warmed, but he entrusted him the water, then the fire, the he taught him everything he knew about weapons. But Xi Wang never intended to become a blacksmith. As soon as he forged himself his own sword, he never went close to the forge any more. His father fumed, but the boy didn't change his mind. He stated, either the Guard or the trek. Thus Xi Wang became a Captain, and his father found another hand.

The boy straightened in the saddle, when he rode across the Endless Bridge with the General, and he kept his eyes open. While Liang Dao met the Counsellor, he stayed by the Stables, and attended the horses.

The Stables were never visited by so many clan members, like on this afternoon. Especially not so many Palace maidens. Xi Wand was scrubbing the horses with a handful of hay, and he was giggling. Behind his back the afternoon sun was shining back from the snow-silver jewels, bracelets and hairpieces. Hidden laughter and whispering was heard, when he tucked up the sleeves of his shirt to lift up the food bucket. When he was finished, he picked up his weapons, that he put aside not to bother him before He started towards the exit in such a quick pace, that the girls stalling at the stable door had to jump, turn away quickly and pretend they were there on a completely different purpose. One of them actually failed in this task. She tangled in her skirt, and fell on the groung, bringing down her friend with her too. Their pale skin turned rose, but they maybe didn't feel ashamed at all, as Xi Wang left them there after one dropped half smile, never looking back.

The Captain promised the General to find him as soon as he's finished. However, nobody forbid him to take the longer way. He roamed half the Palace before starting towards the Throne Room. He saw numbers of wonders and beauty, and wearing the Guard uniform he was never backstopped. Suddenly he paused. He was quite sure he knows where he is, but as he turned around the corner he realized he must have been lost. He found himself on a simple and boring corridor, while he was convinced he was headed toward the Throne Room before. He started to go backwards, only to lose direction even more. He began to curse in a low voice, but he didn't stop. He was relieved when he finally heard steps.

The stared at hit luck with eyes wide open, a dark haired servant, who was carrying a pile of tablecloths in a rush. They both recoiled. She stared at him wondering, and what was even more strange, checking his weapons with the same interest. Xi Wang cleared his throat, and nodded lightly. The girl tried to avoid him, but he only straightened up and blocked her way.

\- Excuse me, I'm in a hurry.

\- Where to exactly? - the Captain asked attaching a small smile.

\- None of your business.

\- I'll take you.

The girl looked up to him with her lips set, but said nothing. He pulled away and let her go. She moved on with a hurry, but didn't protest, when Xi Wang followed her. He was staring at the determined steps, the swishing skirt and the dark hairlocks. He didn't realize where they went, he came to himself only when he saw the first guards.

\- It was my pleasure. - he told the girl, who didn't even look at him.

He pulled his shoulder, and stepped on the was towards the Throne Room. Nevertheless, if he did turn and was patient, he just could have seen Bai He stopping and glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

The General waited for him at the right side of the Throne room.

\- The horses are fine? - he asked the boy.

\- Yes, General.

\- Have you seen anything interesting in the Palace?

\- Yes, General. The guard is well-organised. They are in a good number everywhere. The Guard wouldn't be needed after all.

\- That day will never come, Captain.

\- Yes, General.

Liang Dao nodded, then asked one more question:

\- Wass he pretty?

The Captain replied with a wide grin only.

Liu Shu lent back at his desk, and glanced out to the corridor. The scent of rising excitement was in the air, spreading around in the Palace like the scent of freshly blooming cherry flowers. He was called on by many, asking him about the prince. He gave them the only reply the had to know: His Majesty returned to the Clan. They need to know nothing else. To tell the truth he didn't know what the prince was planning. Obviously he didn't hurry to sit on that throne ny any means, while he was honestly interested in the doings of the Clan. The Counsellor reached for his crystal dagger and stood up. It was high time he visited Mirage Hall.

Ying Kong Shi didn't sleep, he only rested with his eyes shut, letting his thoughts fly around freely. He was suddenly startled by the feeling of being pushed by his side. He opened his eyes with a surprise, while the blue flames were awakening in his palm. Then he realized he was alone, so he closed his fingers with a deep sigh and stood up. As the voice of the guard sounded from outside, introducing the Counsellor, his hand moved and the doors opened up.

\- Greetings, Your Highness. I sincerely hope you are feeling good.

\- Counsellor… - Shi waved towards the table, and they both sat. The prince were observing the other, but he didn't feel anything awkward. Still, he was quite sure the moment of surprise has something to do with the Counsellor. One more thing to deal with later.

The Counsellor waited a while, but as the prince remained silent, he began to speak:

\- Your Highness, let me give some suggestions regarding the upcoming ceremony tomorrow. As I have mentioned yesterday, we have invited may guests, and the clan chiefs wish to speak with Your Highness as well. It would be advisable to save some time for this task also after dinner.

\- This is just as I wish, Liu Shu. About dinner…

Shi went silent, looking the other expectantly.

\- Your Highness, I dared to entrust the High Maid with this task. The servants of the Palace are under her command, and she has great experiences in organising such events. Everything will be all right.

\- The High Maid then… Tell me, Liu Shu, who is this woman? All the servants in the Palace work for her. Those who have all access to the halls of the Palace, those who take care of the food… I want to know for sure, if you are satisfied with her.

The Counsellor didn't reply. But the look in the prince's eyes made no doubt he would have to tell everything.

\- I do not trust her fully, Your Highness. As I don't trust many clan members either. But I keep an eye on her, and she knows that.

\- Since when are these mortal servants in the Palace?

\- As long as I can remember. - the Counsellor pulled his shoulders. - I don't know, exactly when the first mortal joined as a servant, but it might be related to someone in the Guard. If Your Highness wishes, I shall look up the records.

\- Leave it, no need to. I just wondered, what's the reason…

Liu Shu glanced at the prince.

\- Your Highness, there are only a few mortal servants in the Palace, and no man among them.

\- Maybe the members of the Ice Clan are not in the mood to serve the Palace any more?

The Counsellor leaned back and sighed.

\- The tranquillity of peace made us all a bit comfortable. There is no fool in the Kingdoms, who would cry for war. The Guard is proud and strong, but I thank the gods, that we have nobody over the Ice Veil to be worried about. If we were only on our own…

\- We are weak then, you say… And we even need mortals to bring us fresh flowers…

Liu Shu watched the prince with searching eyes.

\- If Your Highness doesn't approve, I will not let any mortal servants to Mirage Hall in the future.

\- It's not the point. - Shi shook his head. - But I do not approve anybody of the Ice Clan to consider the mortals as a lesser being.

\- Of course I understand, Your Highness. And I agree. However, as I mentioned, there are only a few mortal servants living in the Palace. And they all consider it to be their home.

Shi opened his mouth to speak but he changed his mind, and he only said:

\- Just make sure they are handled fairly. This applies especially to he High Maid.

\- Yes, Your Highness. I'm sure the High Maid would use serious methods only in justified cases.

\- We'll see. - the prince nodded. - All the mortal servants shall be present tomorrow.

\- Yes, Your Highness.

\- Leave now. And send the General.

Liu Shu stood up and bowed.

\- At once, Your Highness.

Liang Dao and Xi Wang obeyed immediately the word of the Counsellor, and soon they called in Mirage Hall. The General made a few steps ahead, then kneeled without hesitation. Xi Wang however looked at the prince straight in the eye, who seemed to be not a summer older than him. Ying Kong Shi returned the challenging look, but by the time his eyebrows started to frown Xi Wang was already kneeling with his head bowed, his hand on his heart next to the General.

\- May the Ice Clan eternally glow, Let there be forever ice and snow. - The General greeted the prince with the traditional motto of the clan, to show him his respect.

Ying Kong Shi looked at him wondering. The last time he heard these words was when his coronation was at hand, and the clan members swore allegiance to him. Memories of millennia… He had to remind himself to forget about the past, and concentrate on the present.

\- Strength and honour. - Shi returned the tribute with the code of the Guard, and noted with a half smile, that the young Captain jerked his head up.

The General had a stronger self-control. He looked up only when the prince said:

\- Raise up.

\- My name is Liang Dao, Your Highness. This young man is Xi Wang, Captain of the Guard. We are both at your service.

Shi checked their faces, he didn't reply at once. The General's look was clear, and the water of the Iceflower Lake down there in the valley, and it was shining like the blade of a sword. On the other hand, Xi Wang was looking back at the prince with such a challenge, that he tended to accept it at least for having fun. But Liang Dao cleared his throat and the Captain lowered his eyes obediently.

The boy knows his place. But he is strong, it would be irresponsible to underestimate him, the prince thought.

\- General, I count on the loyalty of the Guard. And I wish to visit the cap in the nearest future.

\- As you wish, Your Highness. We are at your service.

Shi smiled.

\- We will meet at the ceremony tomorrow. And... Captain… bring a second sword too.

When the General and the young Captain were gone, the price also left Mirage Hall through another corridor. He was headed to the Peak, where he and his brother watched the Light of Gods so many times. But that was a very long time ago, unspeakably many sunsets ago. Now, when the sun has set, but the starts were still to come out, and the world was flooded by the cherryflower-coloured shine, Shi made up his mind to look around at last from up high as well. He walked out to the head of the ice bird shaped of ice, and looked down into the abyss. He never was afraid there, not even being a child, when he had no magic in him, and he could've died easily. Ka Suo was always sitting beside him, and he would've caught him anyway. But his brother was not here now, and Shi embraced the familiar, burning pain with an obligate smile. It comforted him only to know, that Ka Suo is alive and happy, as he found not only love but freedom also. However, time and space separated them forever, and he could do nothing about that. He was about to fly before, yet it seemed he lost his taste now.

\- A king cannot be soft-hearted… - the wind whispered.

Shi didn't mind. He moved his hand, and the robe he wore disappeared, and a light mantle appeared instead above the white, simple shirt. He tilted his head, so all the braids and the prince's crown vanished from his hair.

\- Do not waste your magic… - the wind grumbled, snatching into his hair, tangling the snow-white locks.

Shi raised his hand, covering up the Peak with turquoise flames. Expressing his opinion.

\- Snooty… - Snow Bird noted, as he appeared next to him on the icy rock.

\- A nice evening to you too.

\- I thought I would wait until you cry your heart out, but I came anyway.

\- I wish I knew why you are mocking me.

Snow Bird gave no reply, but the wind died. Shi could finally take a look around in peace. You could not see either the Endless Sea, or the Mortal Kingdom from the Peak. Only the deserted, grey, snowless mountains to the east, where darkness came from. But the thickening shade wasn't illuminated by the crimson lights of the fires once burning forever. The darkness of the night remained desperately black. Shi closed his eyes.

\- Do not say it… - he whispered and Xian Xue obeyed.

Shi returned to his room only when the Palace was covered by shades everywhere. He ordered the night shift guards not to let anybody in Mirage Hall, unless he opened the doors. It was already dawning when he fell asleep. He was awaken by dull-voiced conversations somewhen during the day, but he refused to get up. He recognised the patient and severe voice of Liu Shu, giving orders to the guards. However, he couldn't endure for long the annoying squeaking of the High Maid, who arrived later. The woman was bickering with the servants on an absolutely not low-key volume, scaring Liu Shu, that the ceremony is spoiled, if the cannot enter at once to prepare His Majesty as they should.

The prince remembered an old memory… He saw his mother, always surrounded by clipped-haired servants, preparing for hours every time she was supposed to attend some official ceremony. And Ka Suo… He was also complaining about wasting so much time on preparing for ceremonies. Shi would've wasted some magic on creating a proper outfit for the celebration, then he changed his mind. It's not worth that much magic. Any maybe he could avoid such situations in the future, if he gives in now.

He rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He pulled a flower closer from the tablet by his bed, and breathed its scent deeply. Then he raised, just as he was, in shirt and barefoot, and he walked to the snow crystal inlaid into the middle of the floor. He took a deep breath and yelled out to the guards.

Liu Shu was the first to enter. He looked up the prince raising up, something passing in his eyes, but he wasn't too surprised after all, remembering their last conversation. Shi nodded him slightly, then he glanced straight forward. And he tried to look very strictly.

The High Maid was next to appear in Mirage hall, followed by the servants. As she saw the prince standing in the center of Mirage Hall, his hair down, without his expensive cloths, barefoot, her hypocrite look melted away from her face just like fire burns ice into nothing. She just stood there, funny voices coming out of her throat, as she couldn't speak. Silent giggling started behind her back, and the situation was getting very sensitive. To her luck the prince had mercy and he said in a clear voice:

\- Make haste.

The High Maid turned red right down to her collar decorated by gems, but she started to order the servants around aloud. Shi peered at the Counsellor and allowed himself a half smile. Liu Shi coughed in return.

\- Make a bath. Get the garment. And the jewellery. Quick. - Xi Huan fussed about.

The girls looked after their task, while the High Maid loitered in embarrassment. Shi was already laughing inside. Then he got serious. At the same time they both saw Bai He appearing at the door, a basket in her arms filled with fresh flowers. She did not look at them, trying to remain invisible and to reach the table, but Shi stood in her way.

\- Wait. Choose a flower.

Bai He shivered and snapped her head up. She looked into the eyes of the prince, and dipped into the basket. She picked a snow lily, but as she realised, she put it back and pulled out a cherry sprig instead. She reached to him, but the High Maid smacked at her arm right away. The flower and the full basket with it fell onto the floor. The girl retreated in embarrassment, and bowed her head at once.

\- You fool. You don't even know His Majesty deserves a snow lily? Quick, pick it up, and bring another. - she yelled and kicked the basket further away.

Shi took a deep breath. The cherry sprig rose up, the empty basked flew into the arms of the girl, the High Maid started to shiver from the icy flames covering her up from head to toe.

\- Enough. - the prince whispered.

Bai He crouched down and collected all the scattered flowers in silence. Most of them broke, she sadly put them back into the basket. The High Maid didn't dare speak, but she wasn't able to hold back her anger. She had no courage to stay in front of the prince either, so she muttered something and disappeared towards the bath hall.

Shi didn't move. He was standing there with the sprig in his hand, watching the girl. Bai He looked up, and her hand stood still in the air. The moments passed, but silence was broken after a few heartbeats by a bustling voice.

\- Bath is ready, Your Highness. - the High Maid reported, bowing deeper than usual.

Shi didn't move yet, first he watched the mortal girl collecting everything, taking a bow and leaving.

In his bath hall the servants lined up with towels, his robe and his underclothes in their hands, watching him innocently. And they obviously waited him to undress.

\- I will be alone. - he used his most severe voice, and waived them to leave him alone. The girls and the High Maiden put down everything they had in their hands on a bench set by the wall, bowed and left.

Shi observed them walking out through the moving curtains hung between the columns around the bath. All of them looked back at him.

That is just fine, he thought. First the throne, now this… How long can he escape their expectations? He blinked at the bath, filed with lilies. He sighed resignedly, and dropped down his cloths. Water and flowers refreshed him quickly, and improved his mood a bit too. He didn't want to get it over with at all costs and as soon as possible. Curiosity woke up inside him, so as he put on his soft, blindingly white cloths and walked back, the Counsellor noted happily the tiny smile hiding in the corner of his mouth.

The High Maid was ready holding the long, light turquoise coat decorated with thousands of gems in her hand. A detailed blue embroidery ran down from the shoulders of the coat, and Shi felt its weight already, even before raising her arms to put it on. But the robe wasn't laid on his shoulders yet, as the crown rested on a pillow in the hands of a servant as well. The other servant approached with a comb in her hand, when the door opened again. Bai He returned with another basketful of flowers. As she entered the door, she bowed silently, as she wouldn't want to be noticed at all. She approached the table keeping a distance from the others, and began to empty her basket without a word. The prince thought otherwise though. He wanted to annoy the High Maid on purpose. So as the servant lowered her head in front of him, raising the comb, he shook his head.

\- No. Today Bai He will finish my celebration outfit.

The High Maid loudly started to protest.

\- But Your Highness. This is only a mortal. She is not worthy, besides she has no idea about how to…

Shi didn't look at the woman. He only tilted his head a bit, and she was already forced to shut up.

Bai He stepped closer, but her face looked nervous, and her hand shook as she took the comb. The prince took a seat on the high-topped chair, that Liu Shu brought for him.

Bai He took a bow too, as it was requested, but she still hesitated to touch the white flow of hair. Shi heard the girl finally sigh, and in the next moment careful fingers run along his hair. The High Maid hissed, and Shi smiled with satisfaction. He felt the scent of cherry blossom, as the girl pulled the comb along in his hair again and again. But when Bai He began to do the complicated braids, the air shook around them with the power of an awakening magic. Her previously certain fingers paused, but the Counsellor cleared his throat, so Xi Huan broke the spell, and disappeared in the bath hall with a sullen face, ordering the other servants after her.

Bai He relaxed. She was quite sure the High Maid had enough. Solely the presence of the Counsellor and of course the prince assured, that Xi Huan didn't dare protest stronger. She couldn't deny the Prince's order, and she couldn't move the girl away for a second time, after succeeding for the first time. She watched Ying Kong Shi showing favour toward the girl in front of everybody. But Bai He was sure, that she will be punished seriously for this - or for some hardly covered, fabricated reason, and also she will be likely moved away form the Palace. She wouldn't have minded, though she would've missed those she spent most of her time with. This will be one of her last days. Why not enjoying each and every moment? She smiled as we was convinced, that nobody sees her, and started to work with more courageous moves. New ideas popped into her mind, and she formed the braids in such a way, that no immortals would've done. And she didn't mind touching the prince's neck sometimes.

Shi had fun. He managed at last to irritate the High Maid, and he brought some pleasant moments for the mortal girl as well. He saw her every move perfectly, as a huge mirror stood a few steps away from them, that was pulled closer because of the preparations for the ceremony. The girl almost finished with the braids, only the last steps remained, but she was to stand right in front of the prince for it. She tried markedly not to look at him, though this was impossible, as she had to arrange the locks left free. And she couldn't do it without the crown. She looked up, Liu Shu was already standing by her with the crown in his hand. Bai He thanked him with a smile taking it over, and after checking the braids one more she placed the sparkling jewel on the prince's head carefully.

Ying Kong Shi closed his eyes. The crown was heavier than yesterday. He waited until the girl finished with arranging his locks, the looked at her. Bai He, who approved herself one last peaceful moment before giving in to her fate, was so surprised by the searching glance of the shining blue eyes, that she froze. Shi moved first, but as he stood up, he kept on watching her. She was forced to step back. Still they were too close to each other, when the High Maid returned with the girls.

Xi Huan watched without comment, that Liu Shu places the robe on the shoulders of the prince. Bai He bowed, when the last moment passed. She didn't wait to be ordered, she stepped aside on her own, and found something to do as far from the others as possible.

The High Maid bent her brows trying hard to hide her emotions, though she took a bow for order's sake, and complimented the prince for looking really elegant.

\- Liu Shu, come with me, I will talk to you before the ceremony begins. - Shi said, then remarked by the door, outwardly to the Counsellor, practically for everybody:

\- Everybody get prepared, without delay.

As the prince and the Counsellor left Mirage Hall, Xi Huan began to scream:

\- You heard the prince. Get yourself together. Don't bring shame on me.

She looked around, but only briefly, thinking already about which dress to choose. Her anger remained still, but she decided to deal with the mortal girl later, after the celebration.

As soon as she set her legs out, the two girls started to yell after Bai He, and ran to her.

\- You lucky snow bird. The prince chose you!

Bai He squelched them.

\- I am done.

\- Come on… How can you say that? - Yue Liang tried to cheer her up.

\- Indeed. Come. You will have the most beautiful dress on the celebration. - Li Ming added.

They took the girl trying feebly to protest from two sides, and stormed towards their room.


	5. Chapter 4

Bai He was already in the servants' room once, only a very long time ago, when she arrived at the was so sheepish that she didn't even look around thoroughly. She was just standing there among the sparkling ice columns scared, trying to believe that those two tweeting, giggling, white haired immortals were really happy for her being there. Now, when those two ran along the corridor with her, rushing into their room like a whirlwind, she tried to be sane. She admired the graceful furniture and the glittering decoration, which the two girls collected during decades, the piles of things serving their comfort, and the ostentatious view to the other sites of the City. She felt all this much more strange now, than back then, on the day of her arrival. She already didn't mind making the final decision at all.

\- Come, quickly. – Li Ming took her hand, and pulled her into the room. – You heard the order of the High Maid. We must get prepared for the celebration. And you know what I made up? You will be the most beautiful girl among us all.

Bai He tried to protest, but when she saw the dress Yue Liang pulled out of her cupboard, she ran out of words. It doesn't matter any more, she thought. Why couldn't she dress up so that every maiden of the Ice Clan would turn green with envy?

She nodded with a smile, which made the two girls jump and clap.

Ying Kong Shi and the Counsellor walked slowly along the corridors leading to the Throne Room. None of them was in a hurry. Shihad loads of ideas swirling in his head, but in fact he only wanted to get rid of his nerve. This was rather the point, why he pulled out an older topic, knowing they wouldn't be able to close it up here and now.

\- You say all the clan chiefs will be here. Do you know them?

\- Yes, Your Highness. The leaders of the most important clans will be here, and I have met them before. – Liu Shu answered. – But the smaller clans will not be represented. We didn't invite them either.

Shi stopped.

\- Why not?

\- Your Highness, the small and weak clans didn't receive an invitation. But if Your Highness wishes…

\- Leave it, never mind. We shall deal with this later.

They continued in silence. Shi was lost in his thoughts. The strong clans pledged loyalty to the Ice Clan back then. Their loyalty was even more strengthened by the gift of the Ice King, an ice flower steeped in the King's blood. But has their loyalty remained unchanged after thousands of years? Are they still the most powerful? Do they still have that flower? The Healer Clan, The Dreamer Clan, The Bear Clan, The Spirit Clan and the Mermaid Clan all have fought alongside the Ice Clan through the last war against the Fire Clan. However, their previous leaders have already passed, fallen or lost in the maze of time and space.

He cannot rely on them any more. He will have to make new alliances.

What am I doing? Shi thought, being surprised at himself. I'm searching for alliances, yet I have no idea against what. The Counsellor didn't mention any danger. Yet he obviously avoids my questions regarding the other clans. What is behind all of this?

He shook his head. He'd better get through the obligatory ceremony, the he'll be able to do as he pleases.

They got near the Throne Room The Counsellor asked him politely to stop. He rushed forward and returned with four palace guards, followed by servants. Lue Yiang and Li Ming could hardly hide how excited and happy they were, whispering to each other again and again, constantly staring at the Prince. Behind them a figure approached, wearing a simple light-gold dress, holding a bowl full of flower petals in her hand, her lowered head covered by a veil. Trumpets were blown in the Throne Room. The doors opened up, and the guards entered the Room following the voice of the Host. Yue Liang and Li Ming picked up the edge of the Prince's robe. It was too late for the Counsellor to do anything, when the girl stood before them, and he realised that her hair under the veil was dark. Liu Shu blinked at the Prince, but he just looked straight forward.

Bai He paced down the stairs of the room with such elegance, as if she glided over the floor. Seeing her dress, the palace maidens started to whisper, and they stretched their necks in curiosity. Everybody wanted to know who was under that veil. Yue Liang was a bit more nervous than usual. As she walked with Li Ming behind the Prince, carrying his long ceremonial robe, they kept watching the High Maid from behind their lowered eyelashes. They didn't disobey, as she had told them herself to be prepared thoroughly for the celebration. However Yue Liang was uncertain and worried whether it was wise to create a Goddess from the mortal girl.

On the light, translucent dress of Bai He layers of veils rested on each other like flower petals, but as she moved, they followed the outlines of her body flying around blithely. The ends of the dress' arms were left longer, though this didn't bother her, as the material slid back obediently from her wrist when she raised her arms. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she started to throw pale pink cherry flowers to the floor from the bowl she held in her hand. The light petals began to swirl in the air, rounding as well the figure of the Prince walking behind her. As the girl entered the Throne Room, everybody could see who she was, no matter her face and hair being veiled. She was the only one to have such dark hair in the whole Palace. When she was recognised, a whispering moaning started behind her back. The Counsellor had soon enough of that, and he shouted instead:

\- Honor to Prince Ying Kong Shi! May the Ice Clan eternally glow, Let there be forever ice and snow!

Silence hit the Throne Room. The servants drew up by the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne and pulled back behind the guests. Bai He smiled, and Yue Liang squeezed her hand in support. The Prince turned to those present, as the members of the Kingdom Guard lined up instantly before him, showing their loyalty without order. Shi thanked with a nod, making a satisfied inner note that the Captain has two swords with him. Following that every clan member and guest bowed their head in the room. Then all the important participants showed up in front of the Prince by the call of the Host. Shi just stood at the top of the stairs, unmoving and silent, and he welcomed every polite bow and greeting with a small nod and with a serious face. He didn't look in the eyes, but he saw curiosity or hope on many faces. They all wanted something from him. The members of the Ice Clan, his own subjects, the other clans and the emissaries of the Mortal Kingdom have waited for something. He almost felt the frozen mass of the throne behind his back, but he was unable to make the last step and take a seat. He felt he would've betrayed his brother's memory.

He took a deep breath. He was thinking a lot about what to say, and he was worried a bit. This Ice Clan didn't know him at all. They never saw him or heard him before, and although he was greeted as the leader of the clan with the highest rank, many things depended on what he was prepared to say now.

\- Let us welcome every member of the Ice Clan. Let us welcome all the guests, who paid a visit today, and let them receive our honest and best wishes.

He held back his breath and waited for the reaction. But he only received a polite applause. The trumpets resounded again by the sign of the Counsellor, and the feast began.. The High Maid really made the most of it. On both sides of the corridor in the middle of the Throne Room, and even at the back behind the monumental ice columns tables were set everywhere. Less of flowers, but more of fruit were served, and various dishes following the ways of the far-off lands, welcomed by the guests. Nobody needed the urging. The strict order dissolved soon, and the guests started to chat.

Bai He didn't want to push her luck, so she hid behind the columns, and only pretended to mind the food or fill bottles of wine here and there. However, there was someone to know exactly where she was. Xi Wang stayed with the General only as long as propriety requested, then he walked around in the hall. Liang Dao taught him well, what he can and cannot do while being in the Palace. He was polite and distant, being careful even with his looks. He didn't look at any immortal longer than necessary, he bowed his head with respect in front of everybody, wearing skirt or not. His instincts didn't fail him, by the time he made a round in the room he found what he was looking for. The girl was piling roasted meat and fruits on a plate. She pinned back the veil in her hair not to bother her in work. She was humming low and obviously ignored everybody.

Xi Wang stood right before her on the other side of the table. Bai He raised her head a bit, but didn't look at him.

\- Do you wish for something?

\- Yes, I think so. – Xi Wang replied and grinned.

She sighed, yet kept her opinion to herself, not changing her facial expression either. She reached for the bottle, and poured out some wine into a crystal cup. As she stretched it forward, the Captain took the cup from her in silence, while touching her hand on purpose with his fingers. Bai He felt encouraged and she couldn't hold it back. With her head down, smiling she said:

\- Is there any problem in the Kingdom, that a Captain of the Guard is visiting a celebration with two swords?

Xi Wang watched her with wide eyes open, then laughed. Then he walked along the table to get closer to her. He was already by the other side of the table when he replied:

\- Is there any problem that even the palace servants are interested in weapons?

The air froze into ice around them, as she raised her head slowly. Xi Wang knew immediately, that something was wrong. This beautiful girl was here standing in front of him, and her disappointment was even worse than the blinking sadness in her eyes. But Xi Wang only realised he made a huge mistake, when he saw emotions disappear quickly from her look.

This wasn't the first offense she had to endure.

\- No… Wait… Please, forgive me... – he tried to stop her, when she aimed the other table nearest to them. But she only stopped when he called her name.

Xi Wang stepped to her, but Bai He didn't look at him rejectingly, and didn't move. The Captain was standing beside her abashed, thinking about what to say now. He looked around secretly, but luckily nobody watched them. The columns hid them from the most of the others staying in the room. He looked at the girl, who was only a head shorter than him, yet she seemed so small and vulnerable, as she was standing in front of him obediently, her hands hidden behind her back, staring on the floor.

He took a deep breath. If he is a soldier, and if his life is his honour…

Bai He snapped her head, when the sword hissed. She took deep breaths, but she didn't move at all. Her dark eyes were however wide open, and her muscles tensed. Of course she had no reason to worry. Xi Wang lay the blade on his arm, and bowed his head in front of her.

\- Please, accept my apologies. If there's anything I can do for you, just say it and I'll do it.

Bai He looked around shocked. She didn't plan to get anybody else in trouble beside herself, but this hot headed Captain did all his best to make a travesty.

\- I forgive. – she whispered and rushed away at the feet of the columns after avoiding the Captain with a graceful move.

Xi Wang slipped his sword back into the scabbard. He shook his head, that glanced at the table, where the filled cup was still standing. He drank it all with one shot.

\- Where have you been? I was freaking out. – Yue Liang whispered to the mortal girl when she stepped to them. – That old witch is searching all over the crowd. I'm sure she's looking for you.

\- All is well. – Bai He murmored, not too convincingly.

In the next moment the crowd of guests opened up magically, and Xi Huan could lay her eyes on the mortal. She didn't seem angry at all, instead she grinned malevolently. She started towards us, that made Yue Liang whine. But the voice of the Counsellor resounded along the Throne Room, and the groups of the guests all turned to him. Suddenly the girls were separated from the High Maid by dozens of people. Yue Liang exhaled loudly.

\- Upon the wish His Highness Prince Ying Kong Shi the Captain of the Kingdom Guard will be honored for a duel with the Prince. Xi Wang, step forward.

The guests whispered and murmered before they all started to applause. The General looked around, then relaxed when he saw the boy walking to the throne with stiff steps. However he seemed paler than usual. Good luck, he thought.

Shi got rid of his robe. He waited with a wide smile at the bottom of the steps, while the guards politely cleared away the guests from a wide place on the order of the Counsellor. Xi Wang kneeled in front of the Prince.

\- Your Highness. I wait for your order.

\- There will be no magic, Captain. I suppose we will both have more fun this way. – Shi replied silently, and he was relaxed deep within to see that the other didn't mind it either.

The Captain stood up, and handed over one of his swords. Shi wielded the weapon in his hands, then nodded contentedly.

\- My work. – Xi Wang grinned and pulled out the brother of the sword.

The guests started to applause again, as they began to circle around each other. Shi suppressed the urge for magic within, and gave in to the pleasant sensation of feeling a sword's grip in his hand. The Captain paced lazily round and round, always looking straight in the eyes of the Prince, then he stepped back instead of forward and stroke towards Shi from aside. It was a shabby trick, and Shi already raised his sword to defend when Xi Wang stopped. The blades rang against each other, and some clapped their hands. They of course didn't mind at all. Shi wanted to have fun, and the Captain thought he had nothing to lose.

Now the Prince attacked. He entered one strike after another, that forced Xi Wang to a continuous defence, waiting for the other to break the rhythm. Shi however fought like dancing. He promised not to use any magic, yet the Captain already considered it a bad idea to challenge an immortal for a duel. The Prince didn't even have to look, he impulsively moved, turned and bowed from the even more rare strikes of the other, while Xi Wang was only able to counter. The guests gave up applausing. They all stood there holding back their breath to see the outcome of the fight.

Bai He was standing not too far from them. All she wanted was to avoid the High Maid. She inched closer and closer, followed by Yue Liang getting more and more nervous, until they reached the edge of the onlookers' group. That was actually nearest to the fighters. As soon as she saw them, she couldn't look away any more. She was bewitched by the dance of swords and the perfect moves of Ying Kong Shi. She had to admit, that the Captain wasn't bad either, he even has to be especially good to oppose the Prince for such a long time. But she was staring at the Prince as if her life would depend on it. Yue Liang pulled the arm of her dress in vain, Bai He didn't react.

Shi was used to the massive blade of the Spirit Devouring Sword. The Captain's weapon was however smaller in weight and easier to wield. He felt to have an edge, but the game wasn't that interesting any more when he saw Xi Wang getting tired. He still defended the Prince's strikes with the same efficiency than half an hour ago, but he already had that strange light in his eyes, that meant the mobilisation of provisions reserved for the case of ills. Shi did his best to watch out carefully. He knew, if the Captain failed , he would have to hold back his sword not to hurt him. The last thing he wanted was lose his powers in front of all these witnesses, even if for only a short time.

The silence was dead in the room. When Shi realized that the Captain pulled his sword in the wrong way, he had to change steps and turn into the opposite direction to keep his own swords from cutting into the other one's shoulder. Xi Wang however could not change at all. The grip of his sword headed directly towards Shi's face. Shi was relieved that the Captain was in not danger, and he didn't worry about some bruises. When the sword hit him, he shifted back, his head hit the floor hard, his sword fell out of his hand, and small drops of blood appeared in the corner of his mouth.

\- Ying Kong Shi!

The girl's scream was heard crystal clear in every corner of the Throne Room. Shi's head had not even hit the floor, but she was already fighting through the crowd. Her dress and veil were not even lay back on her figure, she was already kneeling beside the Prince, holding his face in her trembling hands to wipe off the blood. And Xi Wang was only reaching out his left hand to help the Prince up, when the toneless voice of the High Maid was heard:

\- Get her.

The guards closest grabbed the arms of Bai He from both sides, and set her on feet. She frightenedly stared at the Prince, but she wasn't worried about herself. Shi jumped up. The guests pulled away with haste from them, giving space for the figure of Xi Huan dresses in snow-white. The Counsellor stood by the Prince, and the General laid his hand on the arm of Xi Wang. Among them all Bai He stood with her head lowered, who had just played out her last card.

\- You have broken all rules existing. – the High Maid stated the fact, that nobody could deny. Not even Ying Kong Shi, who looked on Liu Shu's expressionless face in vain, as he only nodded. – After all your flaws and mistakes this one will be the last to pardon you. From this day on you don't belong here. And don't think you can get away without penalty.

The Captain grumbled and stepped closer menacingly, but the General held him back.

\- You know she speaks the truth. – he whispered. – The girl committed a deathly crime.

\- I will not let them hurt her.

\- They won't kill her, son. Stay calm.

Shi was looking at the girl, who didn't move, though her arms were twisted by the guards brutally. Her hair, being without a single braid or jewellery, hang freely in front of her face. The Prince couldn't do anything, as the law was clear. But when the High Maid picked up the Captain's sword from the floor, something moved inside him. He was the one to order, that the mortals should be treated with respect. However, he couldn't go against the law, not even him. And he cannot make any exceptions either, as he is no king.

Xi Huan waved the guards, who forced the girl down to the floor. As Bai He kneeled down, the High Maid took the dark flow of hair and pulled back the girl's head. So she was forced to look up, right into the eyes of the Prince. Shi felt like he couldn't breathe, he was completely powerless, and he hated this feeling above all. But the Captain protested loudly, so Liang Dao thought it would be better to drag him away. Xi Wang obeyed only with much ado. Bai He closed her eyes, when the High Maid raised the sword, and cut off her hair with one swish. The girl trembled, but without a sound, and she didn't cry yet either. The Prince took this for the most frightening. Now the High Maid beckoned the guards.

\- Throw her out.

The guests were confused as they whispered, and when guards disappeared with the mortal girl outside, they all pretended as nothing had happened before. Shi turned his back to them with disgust, only to find himself in front of the throne. Xi Huan returned the Captain' sword to the Counsellor with satisfaction, ho tried to show himself neutral. He signalled the Host, who announced the musicians and the dancers louder than necessary. Shi was still staring at the throne without a move, while the feast kept on behind him. Liu Shu offered him a glass of wine, that he took, only to note after, that he retires, and waits for the clan chiefs after sunset in Mirage Hall. The Counsellor bowed silently.

Xi Wang was shouting loud in the Stables. The horses edgily pulled the reins, but the General haven't started to calm the boy down yet. He let him rage on. The Captain was swearing and cursing. It's a wonder he didn't say a wrong word about the Ice Clan or the Prince. He couldn't have run away with that either. But he didn't have to go next door to wish every ice flower, snowflake and snow bird, that gets in front of his eyes in the future right into the deepest bottom of the Endless Sea. He finally kicked all the food buckets along the stable, the dropped himself by the wall, and lay his forehead on his knees.

\- Are you finished, my son? – the General asked leaning to a nearby column.

The reply was a moaning.

\- You nearly missed, that the guards took you away as well, you know that?

Xi Wang raised his head, but his shining eyes didn't look at the other.

\- How could they do that? – he asked after a few moments in a husky voice. – Bai He did nothing…

\- Enough, fool! – Liang Dao cut off his words. – Haven't you learned enough about the laws of the Ice Clan? Haven't you sworn by your sword, that you serve the king until your death?

\- I swore to the Ice King. Not to follow a foolish witch and her damn rules!

\- Silence. You will get mute at the end. Well, who knows, it would do good to you.

Xi Wang wiped his face. The resisted the temptation to think it over, which hurt more: to see what happened to her, or to see her kneeling beside the Prince… He jumped up but the General stopped him:

\- You return to the camp immediately. I hope by the time you get there your head will be cleared. You get some time until morning to get yourself together. And if you still play the offended bride, don't be surprised to find yourself in guard somewhere in the Eastern Hills in a minute.

Xi Wang took deep breaths, but he steadied himself, and didn't talk back. He nodded and began to get his stuff together. The General looked after him worried, when the boy led his horse out of the stables and rode towards the Endless Bridge. He finally shook his head and smiled faintly. However he put on a deadly serious face by the time he returned to explain the boy's behavior for the Counsellor.

Xi Huan bowed politely, watching the wish of the guests. She would've danced on the table top with joy instead. She had to order that miserable Yue Liang into her room, as she couldn't stop crying. Li Ming at least was usable for something, to clean away the remains of the shameful event from the floor. Luckily the Prince made no remarks on the incident, and retired with the Counsellor and the clan chiefs for a special negotiation. The guards might be already at the Gate… She thanked the complimentary words of a guest about the dinner, and forgot about the mortal girl forever.

The guards led the poor girl along the Palace and the City. They didn't mind her being silent, as it didn't bother them that she still wore the thin dress in which she arrived at the ceremony. They followed the orders of the High Maid, and didn't stop until the pillar of the Endless Bridge. Then they released her arms, turned away and never looked back. Bai He huddled herself up in the snow. The grey pillars standing over her seemed strange, and she had the feeling that she left her home only hours ago. But she might have left something there… And now it's high time she went back… She might get back home by dinner… She got up and walked away. But not towards the City, but the Endless Bridge and the Snowfog Forest.

Somebody was humming in the house. Bubbling of water was heard, then the clatter of dishes, finally silence. The night neared quickly, the light of the sun setting behind the hills was forgotten soon by the sky, and it let the stars awaken. Flowers grew by the narrow path leading to the entrance, and their petals closing up sleepily were preparing for the night. All being trampled down by the horse that just arrived with a neigh.

\- Sister! Sister. Come, quickly…

A young woman ran out of the house with a rag in her hands, that she dropped immediately, as she saw the one who came.

\- Into the kitchen. Put her on the table. And bring hot water and palinka.

The horse began to chew the remains of the flowers in silence in front of the house.

\- She got frozen through, where did you find her? There are ice flowers in her hair.

\- In the Snowfog Forest.

\- What did she do there? Night is almost upon us.

Silence became even more awkward.

\- Xi Wang? Answer me… What did she do there?... All right. Put on the fire, help me bring her into your old room, and get lost. I'll take care of her.


	6. Chapter 5

Darkness ruled over Mirage Hall. Not even the cold light of the starts blinking over the mountains outside the City could not change that. Ying Kong Shi didn't want to. He was standing by the table his head lowered, clutching the edge with both hands, not even realizing his fingers turning white, and the flowers of frost running around from under his palm. He tried to calm himself down with eyes closed, as he was panting for breath for minutes after having returned from the Throne Room. He shifted off the guards who followed him with a gesture, and he charmed himself into his room in the very moment he was left alone. In the darkness the only thing he saw was the throne twinkling without mercy, and the mortal being silent. His heart was shackled by the hated acquaintance of inability, and it took him an effort to get rid of it.

He slowly calmed down. He made himself ready to meet the clan leaders with a few last sighs. He straightened, and opened his eyes turning to the door. He raised up both his hands, little sparkles shining on in his palms, giving birth to dazzling turquoise and blue flames. Mirage Hall was lightened up at last, as Shi released the spell with a final blast of energy. Just in time, as the steps of the arrivals sounded outside in the corridor. The doors of the Hall opened up, and Shi had the chance to take a good look of those claimed to be the strongest by Liu Shu. The Counsellor led the group, next to him a tall, middle-ages woman stepped into the Hall. In her hand sparkled the scepter of the Mermaid Clan, leaving no doubt that she was the Praedor. She looked around with curiosity, turning to the Prince only after. Her blue eyes didn't mirror the shining of snow as the sight of the immortals in the Ice Clan, but the grey-green waves of the Eternal Sea after storm. She left her dark hair free, placing only a pearlescent seashell behind her ear. Her long dress covered even her feet, the top graced by thousands of tiny pearls turned into a light blueish, then emerald skirt without notice. She wore a bracelet of red corals on her wrist, contrasting sharply from her pale, almost translucent skin. As she picked up her dress with her fingers to pull back and give space to the other clan leaders, her waving hairlocks floated in the air longer than usual by purpose.

\- Your Highness, the Praedor of the Mermaid Clan, Qian Zhenzhu… His Highness Prince Ying Kong Shi… - the Counsellor presented gravely.

When the Praedor tapped the end of her scepter to the floor, the shells hanging decoratively from it gave a jingling sound. The Praedor smiled to apologize when taking a bow in front of the Prince. Shi returned her smile, only to receive a wink as she straightened up.

Liu Shu coughed, then waved around at the others. The four men lined up, as if they kept the distance from the mermaid on purpose. As Shi looked at them he thought they have no reason for distrust. They all showed enough strength and confidence, that was expected from a clan leader. The Counsellor introduced them one by one. They all bowed before the Prince in silence.

The chief of the Bear Spirit Clan was taller of them all, he was dark haired and wide shouldered. Hei Zhao hang an almost completely black bear fur on his shoulders, so he looked even more larger. He wore claws in his ears, but some more delicate, more fragile jewel twinkled in his neck. Shi recognized it: the tiny instrument was the harp of Shao Ya, princess of the Spirit Clan. Actually he was happy to know that the Bears still treasured this memory, though he wasn't sure the chief knew, how valuable the magical item in his possess was.

Mi Feng Hua represented the Healer Clan. His clothing was simple and light green, having only some sunny yellow decoration on its hood, that covered his head. A golden disk hung from his neck on a thin chain. He held a small bag by its string, and as he bowed to the Prince, he already started to check on the others, as if he was already examining them, if they were sick.

The third man beside him stood in an extremely decorated robe recalling the colours of the rainbow, Shi noticed the floating Dream Cube by the top of his scepter, that was used by the Dreamweavers of the clan. The Cube was glowing dimly, while spinning without a pause. Shi started to muse on that, but couldn't find out if there was any spells working, or it was only the speciality of the scepter. The glowing of the Cube sparkled back from the eyes of the Dreamweaver, just as from the snowsilver threads embroidered on his cloths. Yu Yan took a bow, but he didn't step aside, he stayed beside the Healer.

The forth clan leader behind them didn't hurry to get forward at all. His head was covered by a hood as well, but he pulled it down into his eyes, so almost nothing was to be seen of his face.

\- Hui Heise… don't be impolite. – the Praedor commented casually, as if she talked to somebody else, as she was examining her nails.

\- Your Highness, the Swordmaster of the Shadow Cave Clan. – Liu Shu added, when the clan chief circled the others with one single quick move, shoved back his cape from the shoulders, and pulled out two twin blades for the scabbards hanging on his belt. Shi stepped back, and started a simple protection spell keeping his otherwise relaxed hands next to him. However Hui Heise had no intentions to fight. Ignoring the Praedor and the Counsellor he crossed the blades in front of him, bowing in this way to show his respect for the Prince. Shi let the relief in his sign be obvious for everyone, then said:

\- We thank you for accepting our invitation. It was overall necessary for us to meet and discuss some very important matters.

\- Your Highness, it is highly appreciated by us to have a member of the royal family in the throne of the Ice Clan again. It's somewhat a bit more reassuring, than the situation before. – the Praedor noticed.

\- And more convenient as well, isn't it? – Hei Zhao added venomously, who hated the elegant and sophisticated Mermaid Queen from the bottom of her heart without doubt. – The Princess will surely remain no maid.

Shi listened to them his eyes wide open, but he tried to take a breath to speak in vain, Liu Shu was faster.

\- Please… please… would you mind take your seats to talk in comfort. I'll have some refreshments served at once.

\- Bother yourself only if that pretty brunette brings me wine, my friend. Or not, if she was thrown out already by that witch…

Shi went all pale. He hoped from his heart, that none of the clan leaders would mention the unpleasant interlude on the celebration. Even he couldn't figure it out how to handle it at all, and how to evaluate his own role in it. He wasn't prepared for remarks and questions yet.

\- Respect, Hei Zhao, when standing in front of His Highness. – Liu Shu tried to get the clan chief into a more polite behaviour, but he stroke back immediately.

\- Liu Shu, my friend, you don't have to play your part for us. Everyone could see that she was the favoured one. Good for her to be a mortal. And if she was truly thrown out, I may look for her myself.

\- Your Highness, please forgive the boorishness of the Bear. He really should get a good wife too, who could teach him manners.

\- I will never take advice from a fish. – the clan chief growled at the Praedor.

Shi took his head. He blinked at the Counsellor for help, who was just pulling out the chair for Qian Zhenzhu. But he didn't wish to react for some unexplainable reason, and didn't return Shi's look in the eyes. And the Praedor was smiling with such a perfect cold smile, as if nothing had happened, and she pointed at the seat beside her.

The Prince told himself to be calm, and stopped beating around the bush.

\- The clans being presented by you are considered to be the most powerful in the Kingdoms, at least according to the opinion of Liu Shu. Is that true?

The direct question silenced everyone. Shi of course didn't expect them to give him some demonstration of powers, while he was curious how they plan to convince him. But he wasn't prepared for their answers.

\- If you wish to dual with us as well, Your Highness, choose better days. – Hui Heise noted, who was still standing by the table keeping the distance from the others. – Let's come to the point and talk about that damn sword.

Ying Kong Shi shot a questioning look at the Counsellor, but he only shook his head with doubtfulness in his eyes.

The Praedor gave a high-pitched laugh. But the Healer disapprovingly raised his eyebrow.

\- You made a mistake, Liu Shu. Did you expect His Highness to condone your forgetting to inform him about the most important matter?

Shi looked from one clan chief to another, then back to Liu Shu's face. Of course, he thought. What a naivety to think everything was fine. He started towards the Counsellor by the table with his arms folded, as the temperature was taking a noticeable dip in the room.

\- The sword? – he asked with his head tilted, as he got to him. He stood before him, doing apparently nothing, but Liu Shu already started to tremble, and when he opened his mouth, his breath curled in white steam.

\- Your Highness, I was waiting for the right occasion…

\- It was a mistake. There is no such thing as a right occasion. – Shi noted in his icy voice. – What did you keep from me, that is obviously known by all the clan leaders?

Liu Shu dropped himself by the feet of the Prince and started to gabble:

\- In the last war between Ice and Fire a sword was granted some short and seemingly unimportant role, having Yuan Ji as his last master. – Shi went pale upon hearing the name of his father, but didn't comment. – She sword was guarded on the Sacred Snow Mountain by a well-chosen group of the Ice Clan. However they last report didn't arrive in time.

\- They were killed. – Hui Heise added in a faint voice. - They might have been well-chosen, but weak. It was a mistake to trust the sword on them.

\- Your Highness… - the Counsellor stammered watching the floor. – I already sent out a patrol to examine what happened.

\- Pointless. – said the Swordmaster. – They were killed, and the sword was stolen.

\- Why are you so sure about that? You may know some other things? – the Bear started to quarrel.

\- I am not sure. But this was expected. The threat is obvious. It's time the Ice Clan admitted this as well.

Shi asked the others to the table with a wide move, that he emphasized by flames appearing and disappearing with a hissing sound. As the leaders took they seats next to the Praedor, he fell in his thoughts. He didn't have too many memories of his father. He could see him mainly in the shape of a wreathing black smoke, his voice full of magic echoing in his ears, as he tried to make him stand by him. And he had only dim feelings about what happened on Sacred Snow Mountain. When he received back his memories from his brother among the everblooming cherry trees, he saw again the hall covered in black stones for a moment, and the fake smile of Yuan Ji. Back then Ka Suo was important, and he didn't have enough time to think over what he saw with the eyes of the little sword fairy. Xing Jiu told him about this as well later. His father killed his mother. And Shi didn't want to know more. He wouldn't want to hear about his father's sword either, if he didn't see the nerves in the look of the clan leaders now. Maybe the Swordmaster seemed almost completely calm, having a different fire in his eyes.

Shi laughed out loud. Now he understood all.

\- What power hides in that blade, that made you all bend your knees before the Ice Clan, only to keep an eye on each other, including me of curse, until you find out who has the sword?

They began to protest at the same moment, and Liu Shu tried to calm them down. Each of them tried to prove they had no intention to turn against the Ice Clan or each other.

\- Enough! – the Prince silenced them. – None of you has the sword. I would have felt that. – he added seeing their questioning looks.

\- Your Highness… - Liu Shu started but She shook his head.

\- Be here in a week. Know everything possible about the sword by then. I doubt those thousands of years passed without any interesting events, only to have something happening right now. And you, Counsellor, get the Palace in order. I want to see the best guards and the best guardians at all posts. Strengthen the Endless Bridge, and grant each clan chief a squad for protection. Celebrations end here. I don't want any more surprises.

\- Yes, Your Highness.

\- If you have anything more to say, don't keep it to yourself.

Liu Shu dropped on his knees again. He knew exactly, that this moment would come, and he prepared in time. Still, it was just as hard.

Shi looked around in the room.

\- Praedor… chiefs… We can uphold peace only together. Separated we are not strong enough. Never forget about this.

He nodded towards them, and they realized the council was closed.

Qian Zhenzhu stood up first, and said goodbye with a smile. The Swordmaster and the other two chiefs follower her after a bow. Liu Shu followed them, when Shi halted him:

\- No need to say that Xi Huan is no more the High Maiden by tomorrow, is it? Send her off to the Kitchen.

The Counsellor bowed his head and left.

The Prince stared at the door thinking about how to spend the next days the most possibly useful. He knew about the clan leaders already more that he wanted to. He might look around the Camp of the Guard, if he could be surprised there too. He wished he could talk to Snow Bird too, but he didn't feel his presence at all. Wherever Xian Xue was, he was far. Shi sighed deeply, but he was too tired to fight the feelings that haunted him now. Tomorrow, he whispered to himself. Tomorrow…

At dawn fire woke up in the house. Morning light loomed through the open door and the windows, when Jian Ming picked up two empty jugs, and walked down to the river nearby. She returned with the icecold water by the time sun appeared among the branches of the sky-high poplar trees growing by the riverbank. She placed a round pot on the fireplace, then chopped some meat and peeled some vegetables for the ragout. She dropped them into the water, and let it boil by itself. She poured some cold water into a bowl, took a clean kerchief, and entered the room opening from the kitchen in silence.

Gloom covered the room. She pulled away the woven tapestry covering the windows only with an inch to let in some light, revealing the figure lying in the bed with closed eyes, unmoving, being very tiny under the blanket. The girl was breathing heavily. Her face was red of fever, sweat shining on her skin as steel. One of her hands rested over the blanket. Jian Ming took it carefully and felt her pulse. She admitted dismally that she hardly felt anything. Her skin was fire hot, and as she put the cold water compress on her forehead, she shook herself, groaned and mumbled unrecognisable words. Jian Ming shook her head. The fever of the patient didn't lower, in spite of the medicine tea she had her take in sips during the night. Since his brother took her here, just like a squeaker thrown out of the nest, the girl once was trembling of fever of shaking of cold, but she raved again and again, mumbling about cherry blossom. Jian Ming changed her drenched, thin rags into a long shirt back then immediately, but as she saw now, a new dress will be needed soon. She stoop up and returned to the kitchen to check the ragout. She was just throwing spices into the pot, when a desperate screaming was heard. She ran with the wooden spoon in her hand into the room, where the sick girl sat in the bed with damp hair and eyes wide open, staring into the nothing, repeating the same again and again. Ying Kong Shi…

Jian Ming looked at her surprised, then tired to calm her down, but she didn't see or hear anything around her. She had to took her by the shoulders, and force her to lay back in bed, but long minutes passed by the time she became silent. She checked on her regularly, as she worked in the kitchen, and her anxiety increased, because the patient kept lying in complete silence, as her fewer was rising higher. Jian Ming stirred the ragout the last time, and went out to the courtyard. She whistled, and a blue winged, rusty red feathered owl rested on her stretched-out arm. She stroke it smiling, and offered it a piece of meat in her palm. The she started to speak:

\- My dearest brother, the girl dies by nightfall. Get on your horse and fetch me a Healer by lunch or you'd be sorry.

Then she released the owl, and walked behind the house, where fruit trees scented and vegetable beds lie full green. She stepped to the herbs deep in thoughts, but she ran out of ideas. The medicine to lower fever, that she used successfully before, had no effect now. Something stronger was needed. She picked some handful of flowers and leaves, remembering her brother and his horse in her thoughts. Back in the kitchen she throw the herbs into a bowl, and took the bottle of palinka. She crushed the herbs in a mortar, then rinsed it all with palinka. She sieved the liquid with a net, and returned back the room with it and with the bottle. She brought another blanket, and bend closer to the girl, whose breath was even not heard any more. She cursed loudly.

\- I hope that bastard is worth your lying here, little sister.

She swallowed a good mouthful from the bottle of palinka, and had the girl drink the medicine taking her head from the back carefully. The she covered her with the second blanket, and pulled a chair next to the bed. The night was not short either, but this day will surely be longer.

Xi Wang returned to the camp just before the start of the night shift. Fires were burning everywhere between the barracks and the tents. He entrusted his horse to the horse boy being in service, then walked through the empty spaces between the buildings to his own accommodation. As a Captain, he could have had his own room, but he shared with his two friends a barrack that was empty now. He did not mind that they were just probably destroying the remains of their dinner. He was not that disturbed, as he was when urging his horse with his sword he rushed out of Snow Blade City. Her nervousness was somewhat submerged after he could left the unconscious Bai He to his sister. Still, he really did not want He Bian or Lu Shan to ask uncomfortable questions, whom he shared all his problems in this last year. He stepped out of the barrack for a moment only to wave one of the sleepy applicants to himself and to make him fetch some bread and wine. Two buckets of water were placed inside by the wall. One was still warm. He unstrepped his weapons, then peeled off the leather armour, the jackets, and finally the jerking and the shirt too. He started at the two buckets deep in his thoughts, as he nibbled some bites of bread. Finally, he decided to wash fairly first. Then h just took a glass of wine, took the bucket with cold water and poured it all over himself in front of the building. He snuffed loudly while the wine warmed him up. Then he crouched by the fire in the middle of the barrack. The ice-cold water drops dripping from his hair and running over his back were dried very soon. After a last sip of wine, he threw himself down his bed and forced himself to fall asleep.

He was awake again by the change of guard at dawn. He pulled on a clean shirt, then the armour and started his regular morning tour in the camp. He spoke with the guard and gave the applicants their duties for the day. Then he returned to the barrack for his weapons. He was just attaching the scabbard on his back when the owl landed next to him. In the camp of the Guard some members of the Healer Clan were permanent guests. Xi Wang immediately had another horse saddled next to his own and took Ci Bei with him. The woman was ten summers older than him, and she always, just as now, followed him without questions. On rested horses they reached the house within just an hour.

\- Healer… - Jian Ming greeted them with visible relief in front of the house. She blinked at her brother with a searching look. Xi Wang was pale, but did not say a word. Yet he was his brother, so when they stood beside the patient's bed, she knew exactly what the Captain felt.

The Healer checked the girl silently. He asked a few short questions in a low voice, and sniffed into the cup that was standing alone on the small cabinet by the bed.

\- Was Crying Over Broken Hearts really needed? - she finally asked.

\- Brings no harm. - Jian Ming shrugged.

\- Go out. - Ci Bei gestured toward the door, and the two siblings obeyed. They sat in the kitchen, Jian Ming put some fruit and wine on the table.

\- Do you want to talk about it?

Xi Wang shook his head.

\- You will have to. If you don't, she will talk sooner or later.

\- If it's up to you, my little sister, surely. – the Captain murmured, then sighed deeply and looked in the direction of the room. - Her name is Bai He. She is a servant in the Palace. I mean she was...

\- You picked up in the Snow Fog Forest in a dress that no intelligent person would ever wear, and she's so ill that a Healer was to be called to her. Exciting things must have happened in the Palace. I wonder what she could do if they have thrown her out.

\- She did nothing! - Xi Wang replied loudly, but immediately lowered his voice as Jian Ming began to shake her head. - Bai He didn't do anything. - he repeated quietly.

\- I wish I knew why she went to the Forest. Maybe she was even thrown out of the City. Did she head somewhere?

\- I don't know. I have no idea where she wanted to go.

\- I thought you knew her. - Jian Ming wondered.

\- I ... - the Captain began, but the words happened to come out of him only with difficulty. - All I know that she was a servant. I didn't have much opportunity to talk to her.

\- What I think you're really sorry. - his sister smiled. – Don't worry, the Healer will help, and you can chat with her enough.

Xi Wang raised his head, but there was no trace of scorn in the look of his sister, so he smiled faintly as well.

Jian Ming looked at him thoughtfully. She opened her mouth when Ci Bei appeared in the door and told them that she woke up. Xi Wang jumped up from the table with such a zest, that all his sister's doubts disappeared. She did feel however, that she had better not say anything and she fetched a plate instead to serve some ragout. If she is better she would soon be hungry.

The Captain quietly walked to the bed. He was embarrassed, though tried to hide it, not with much success of course. Bai He lay pale under the blanket, that was pulled up to her waist. She stared at the wall with her shaded eyes.

\- Where am I? - she finally asked.

\- In our house. I brought you here after I found you in the Snowfog Forest. - the Captain replied, and overcame his bitterness because she didn't want to look at him. - The Healer says everything's fine. A few days of resting and your strength will return.

\- Great. - she whispered in a weak voice, without any persuasion.

\- I'll take you home. - Xi Wang suggested, that made her finally look up.

\- Home? And where exactly?

The Captain questioned in confusion:

\- Home ... where you headed ... Are you just saying that you went into the Snowfog Forest without any direction?

Bai He bowed his head, so he went on furiously:

\- You were foolish to go ... Without protection, clothing or food ... You could have died ... why… why did you do it?

The girl did not answer, but the captain's fury quickly turned into a compassion as Bai He's sleek fingers came to her miserably short hair. He stepped closer, but as he lifted his hand, her sister entered the room with a plate of steaming ragout.

\- It will be enough, brother. - she said quietly. - You can come back later. Now go.

Xi Wang bowed and his hand was already on the doorframe when Bai He whispered behind him.

\- Thank you, Captain ...

But he did not turn, and said nothing, only went quietly.

When the door was closed behind the Captain, Jian Ming sat on the edge of the bed with the plate.

\- Fortunately, nothing serious. You were raving of fever, but you're fine now. Now you eat, rest, and strengthen.

\- What use that they threw me of the Palace if I'm just being ordered again? - Bai He bitterly pulled her face.

\- My name is Kai Jian Ming. I'm the daughter of a blacksmith. And neither I nor anyone else will command you any more, Bai He. Mind my words. - she laughed at her with pride and cheerfulness in her voice. - And now eat, little sister.

It was hard to resist the gentle violence. Finally, Jian Ming was forced to take out the spoon of her hands so she would not eat too much. She skipped the strong palinka this time, brought her only a light herbal tea, which Bai He drank with some huge gulps. Then she nested herself back under the blanket, and by the time the other had gathered the pots, she was already asleep. Jian Ming sighed. She felt strange, and she was no longer so sure, that everything would be all right. She had no intention to tell her brother what Bai He was shouting in her dreams, yet she worried if it wouldn't be too late, if she didn't tell him the truth in time? She shook her head. After the sleepless night she already could have used a relaxing sleep as well, which might well be a solution to this delicate question. She left the door open a bit, then walked into her own room, and being exhausted she fell asleep.

It seemed as if seconds had passed since she had put her head on the pillow, when Bai He started shouting again and she woke up for her crying. But by the time she got up to get off the bed she was silent in the other room again. Jian Ming grumbled, but didn't get up, only turned to the other side and went on sleeping.

She was awakened by the unknown wining of horses. She came to herself immediately. Carefully she got out of bed, opening the front door for an inch she peeked out to the courtyard and immediately returned into her room. Hiding the blade behind her back she stopped at the door again, placing the other hand on the doorknob, but she didn't open the door yet.

Three men pulled the halter in front of the house, but they did not get off the saddle. They leaned to each other and began to talk.

\- Are you sure she's alone? - one of them asked, who was nervous and kept blinking towards the highway they came from.

\- You saw her brother leaving, didn't you? Then stop whining here, Yu Ben. - the other man noted, who didn't take his hand off his sword.

Jian Ming wiped her palm in the edge of his clothes. She knew them. At least two of them lived in the village, being plain farmer boys who thought they would be worth more because of a rusty blade. It was a pity they had no idea about honour, and beside their idleness they were only concerned about finding and bothering her now and then. Until now, they did not bother, they were satisfied with harsh words they thought would take any girl off her feet. In her case, however, their only achievement was that she stood in front of them only with a sword in her hand recently.

\- Kai Jian Ming ... Are you home? Come out. - they started shouting and laughing at the same time. – Fire Princess ... Don't make us beg... You know we'll not leave until we can see your beauty ...

The girl sighed resignedly. Of course she knew. It went on the same every time. She will have to go out and talk to them before they wanted to get into house. She forced a faint smile on her face to hide the disgust, and stepped out the door.

\- Dear Jian Ming, are you still descending on us? What an honour. - the same man who had called her the Fire Princess before jumped out of the saddle, and ignoring her firm and refusing attitude stood before her then bowed.

Jian Ming returned it only with a slight nod, but picked up her self-control and did not step back. She kept the sword behind her back.

\- Long time not seeing you in the village. Why don't you visit us? - he went on asking.

\- I'm busy, Chou Lou ... I'm helping my father.

\- Why living alone in this house? You need a husband to look after you. There are many rascals around here.

You're one of them, she thought, but swallowed her anger and managed to show another smile. She chose her words carefully, she didn't want these three getting into the house in any circumstances.

\- I'm grateful for you being so worried about me. But I have my family and they look after me. And you can be sure I'm going to find a proper husband. Who is respectable, honest and strong.

She shouldn't have said that. Seeing his look she had to realize, that if not her face or her words, but something else betrayed her, perhaps her voice. Chou Lou continued to grin, but his eyes went dark and he stepped a step closer to the girl, who swallowed hard and raised the sword. Not much, she just moved it behind her. He paused and the smile left from his face. Jian Ming was alone, yet they were three. But her father was the blacksmith of the Royal Guard. If his daughter's hair just twisted, it could have unpleasant consequences.

Chou Lou blinked behind his back. Jian Ming followed his eyes and noticed that the third man was staring at her. She had never seen him before, and his clothing was strange as well. It was made of simple, unbleached but visibly strong material, and it has been reinforced with swirling metal pieces in the required places. At his feet in the saddle she saw an arched sword blade. He did not say a word, but his eyes made Jian Ming shiver.

\- Have a nice day, Princess. - said Chou Lou, after some uncomfortable silence, and then mounted his horse. She didn't bother returning the greeting or smiling. She even exhaled only as the disappeared on the road heading to the village. She went back to the house. Luckily Bai He didn't hear this interlude, she didn't get up and went on sleeping sound in her bed. Jian Ming rubbed her nape, then laying the sword on the kitchen table got to make some tea. While the water boiled, she wondered if she shouldn't speak with his father and move back to the house next to the forge. Bai He regains her strength within a day or two. By then maybe she will be able to make a decision too.

Bai He slept over the rest of the day and the night. Jian Ming took advantage of the quiet evening hours and started gathering some of the things she needed for them. But then she was tired of fatigue and fell asleep.

\- What is this doing here? - she heard the voice of the other girl in the morning when the sunlight percolating through the window and the birds outside chased her dreams away. Rubbing her eyes she went into the kitchen, where Bai He was sitting beside the table with a healthy rosy face, her look clear and curious, staring at the sword.

\- Good morning, Bai He. – she muttered and dropped herself into a chair.

\- I fetch some tea. – the other jumped up with such energy that Jian Ming had begun to question if she was sick at all. Now she seemed not only having recover her powers but her cheerfulness too. As Bai He dealt with the tea, she pulled the sword closer.

\- We'll having dinner in my father's house tonight. - she said quietly. She was not sure if it was a good idea. They will be too close to the Guard camp. But Bai He either didn't hear her clearly or didn't care about it, because she just hummed something and poured tea for both of them. Then, by the time Jian Ming sipped up her tea and woke up completely she ran around in the kitchen, packed food on the table, and started chatting about the garden she saw from the window early in the morning.

\- I noticed you planted some lemon grass. What are you going to do with it? We make tea, but our neighbours used to make a syrup of it with lots of honey.

\- Bai He ... - she called, but the other seemed to have not heard.

\- I didn't see grapes. I thought if you had so many fruit trees there would be grapes.

\- Bai He ...

\- I don't know what the Healer did, but I'm starving. What about lunch?

\- Bai He! Enough! - Jian Ming took her head in despair, and that made Bai He finally stop. She tossed her plate away and picked her short hair with visible embarrassment. She avoided Jian Ming's look and started to stare at the sword again.

\- I'm sorry. - Jian Ming finally broke the silence. - Before ... I mean I've been planning to go back to my father earlier. We rarely use this house, we usually live in the village next to the forge. So we're closer to the camp where my father always has something to do. - she went silent, but the other didn't look at her and didn't reply, so she continued. - Of course you can stay with us as long as you want.

Bai He glanced up, with no sign of cheerfulness she only tried to pretend anyway.

\- I was thinking, Jian Ming. About what happened in the Palace, about how your brother behaved and about what I wanted and what I could do ... Please do not think I'm ungrateful. But ... I have to take my fate into my own hands.

\- You want to leave? - Jian Ming wondered. - But where are you going? I thought...

\- I have a family too. Not too close, but it's not impossible to get to them. Just a few days.

\- You can not leave. - said Jian Ming, perhaps a little more firmly than necessary, and that was obvious for Bai He as well. She raised her eyebrows, and the other quickly added: - Stay a few more days, little sister. You won't be late from anywhere. I want you to meet my father, I want to give you some things...

\- All right, all right, I'll stay. But just a couple of days, all right?

\- All right. - Jian Ming said, and she was very pleased with herself. She could see that the girl began to gaze in the distance again, but she assured herself that it was of no significance, and she tried not to worry about her impression that Bai He didn't tell the truth. She didn't mention the afternoon visitors of the day before at all.


	7. Chapter 6

Xi Wang was surprised to find out, that once he returned with the Healer to the Camp, there was still no sign of the General, who was still in the Palace. He only sent a short message for him; he assured the Captain that he was about to leave and warned him to prepare the Guard, as they could receive very important guests at any time. Xi Wang knew exactly, who the visitor would be. Even the thought of it boiled the blood in his veins with anger.

It was a full month until the next Selection. More and more applicants have moved to the Camp to devote their last days to physical and spiritual preparation. But most people still did not take seriously, what they were doing. A little sternness is not bad for anyone. It is not for him either, especially him. He needed something to divert his thoughts.

\- You just brought one stick. - He Bian observed when he sat down beside them with a bowl of steaming soup in his hand. Xi Wang's eyes darkened. So much about distraction. He had a suspicion that Bai He might be witch. Anyway, how could she possibly dig so deep into his thoughts?

\- Well, here it is. - Lu Shan, his other aide offered a few chopsticks to him, not really bothering himself with by hiding his grin. He glanced at his friend, and both of them started laughing loudly.

\- Enough ... - the Captain grumbled. - Better stuff your head.

\- Yes sir! - they raised their chopsticks up and began to eat, though the smile did not disappear from their faces.

Xi Wang closed his eyes. They have so much understanding, that they do not bother him with their questions. For now. But their smile indicated, that they do understand a great deal about the Captain's behaviour. They're going to ask questions soon enough ...

\- The General sent a message. - he said, to give a new direction to the conversation. - He will accompany Prince Ying Kong Shi when he returns. Probably already tomorrow. And that means we only have a few hours to kick the applicants into life. The Prince may be interested in them as well.

\- But most of them ran from his mother's skirt tot he Guard. They are also incapable of sharpening their own sword. - Lu Shan said with disapproval.

\- Most of the we haven't even given their own sword, don't you remember? - He Bian added.

\- Get them together. They get half an hour after dinner to get their stuff done properly, and then I'll check it. He Bian! Supervision for the Guard, immediately! - he gave the order and slapped his chopsticks on the table. Standing up, he drank the remaining soup from his cup and left the other two at the table.

He Bian and Lu Shan stared at each other with wide eyes. They were not yet able to decide whether they wanted the old Captain back. Then they shrugged at the same time, and in a moment they ran to fulfil the command.

Ying Kong Shi stared at the path between the ears of his horse. He didn't bother calming down his thoughts, so they stormed around without stopping at a high speed around two things: the throne of the Ice Clan and the sword of the last king of the Ice-Fire Clan. The General saw, that the young Prince sank deep into his thoughts, wandering about something, so he didn't try to talk, he only watched over his horse keeping the right direction. They were followed by eight Guards as an escort.

Shi recognised his own feelings with a suprise, as they turned more expressive about the Throne. He would have moved mountains to sit there before, but now he wished it to be on the other side of the world. There was no reason, no aim to make a sence of it anymore. And as for the King's obligations, he already felt the weight of the invisible chains that his brother Ka Suo wanted to escape from. Those chains prevented him from doing what his heart dictated at the ceremony, and throwing that stupid and evil High Maid right into the Endless Sea. And he had to live with the injustice that was committed in his name, forever.

However, true as it was, he didn't really ask anyone to worry about him. He had seen something similar in his mother's eyes, though her gaze was overwhelmed by the constant worry. And he saw something even more similar in the eyes of the princess of the Fire Clan. They fought side by side, and when they were threatened, the princess faced the danger laughing, but Shi knew she was worried about him. When the world turned upside down, and they were alone, Yan Da somehow had the urge to tell him over and over again, that all she did was for him. Even when she was ...

Shi shook his head. Enough of useless memories. What has passed is past, he can no longer change it. Those tears can never be erased. He hit the side of his horse with his heel. If he sat in the saddle for the General's sake, let's just let him ride fast like the wind. He pulled reins only when he felt the horse was trembling all over. The shadows didn't disappear, but at least he left them far behind him. The General kept up behind him, and as he stopped his horse beside the Prince, he smiled with satisfaction.

\- You should ride more often, Your Highness. - he noted, encouraged as he saw the dark clouds disappear from the Prince's eyes.

Shi nodded toward him and looked around. From the hill, where they stopped, they had a beautiful view of the Grey Crab River and a village, which according to the General was named Xiang Mu. Farther away, the distant forests turned blue by the haze, but still couldn't hide the beauty of the Mortal Kingdom. For the Prince, it seemed as if only a few weeks had passed since the last time he had been here. But Snow Bird was right. It was another life and another time ...

He ran his gaze over the silver-sparkling ribbon of the river. This was not the same river, but the memories rushed upon him. When he was woken up by the voice of the Fire Clan's soldiers lying in the ice-cold water of the river, he was reborn. That river has heard so much later... A young girl's cry, the song of a bamboo leaf, a whisk of a whip ... This is not that river, he reminded himself again and grabbed the reins tight.

\- How far is the Camp of the Kingdom Guard? - he asked Liang Dao, turning back in the saddle.

\- It lies by the river over the village, Your Highness. We can comfortably reach it in one hour. But if you approve, let us stop in the village. We'll need the blacksmith, I want to take him with me. Just a little detour.

\- Doesn't the Guard have their own blacksmith? - Shi wondered with some disapproval in his voice, but the General was ready to answer.

\- Kai Chou Yan is not just a blacksmith. He's the best I know. I need his knowledge as well as his style.

\- His style?

\- Yes. No one is able to put the applicants back to their places, to break their pride, and to wipe off the grim from their faces, as the old man can, when he teaches them what it really means to hold a real sword in their hands.

The General laughed and the Prince suddenly began to show more interest in the tiny mortal village.

\- What are we waiting for? Show me the way.

\- Yes, Your Highness.

Bai He insisted on not to wait for one single day. Neither a nice word nor a threat of illness worked, so Jian Ming finally gave up trying. She was sure the girl didn't know anything about Chou Lou and his band's visit. So all this big hurry was inexplicable. If she wasn't convinced of the opposite, she would have thought Bai He's trying to get close to the Guard. Well, on the other hand ... She'd rather get back to work and not to think too much about this riddle. Upon Bai He's request she also gave up her plans for lunch. They packed some food for themselves, and she took the previously packed bundle with the garment and some necessary little things. She tossed the food into the other girl's hands.

\- You bring this. It's not heavy. You forced me to leave early, so you can only thank yourself for getting worse again on the road.

\- Everything will be fine, sister. - Bai He smiled without a pause, returning Jian Ming's former kindness of familiar calling, and she was annoyingly calm. Jian Ming took her sword, then sighed.

\- All right, let's get started. It's just a few hours walk, but I want to be there soon.

They followed the line of the river and stopped only for a few minutes, when it was absolutely necessary. Sometimes they talked, mostly Jian Ming told stories about the village and his father. She also told a few stories about his brother, though Bai He asked only a few questions, and mostly she was just listening to her. Most of the time, however, they only walked in silence by each other, immersed in their own thoughts.

Not too late after lunchtime they reached the village. Jian Ming politely greeted all the people who seemed to be happy to see her again. When they came to the forge, the neighbours drew a curious look at the other girl but didn't ask anything. Jian Ming was not surprised when she didn't find his father at home. The servant said that the master went to the Guard. She shrugged and waved to the other girl. This extra walk was really nothing special. They went on with a quick pace.

When the smoke of the last house was behind them, she suddenly had a bad feeling. She looked around even more often, turning her head around, but in vain, she saw nothing. However, Bai He felt her nervousness.

\- Is something wrong? Why are you turning your head back and forth? Are you waiting for someone?

\- Stay silent, little sister, for your own sake. - she grumbled to the other to be able to listen, and quickened her footsteps.

The river glittered nearby, they still could see the waves between the trees, but then the woods became more and more dense. Jian Ming stopped at the next turn, but it was already too late. The riders seemed to have come out of nowhere. Bai He screamed, she pushed her hard, so she ended up in the soft grass by the road. But there was no time left for anything else. When Chou Lou hurled by her on his horse, and shoved her without mercy, she fell on the ground helplessly. The man knew exactly where to hit, and the sword flew far from her hand. Jian Ming jumped up cursing, and after taking a quick look at Bai He, she turned to the riders.

\- You bastard! Didn't you even manage to survive without me? This is really touching. Let the crabs eat up your guts!

\- Come on, Fire Princess! What is this outrage? We just came here to give you an appropriate escort. Give me your hand and sit next to me in the saddle. I promise I'll be careful not to let you fall off.

Yu Ben, that silly one laughed. But the mysterious third was silent. Jian Ming's eyes sparked of anger. While in the meantime, she was busy watching all three riders and getting closer to her sword.

\- No, no. - Chou Lou moved his finger and fetched a whip from his saddle. – You won't anything stupid, will you?

\- Can I have the other one? - Yu Ben asked, and Jian Ming looked at Bai He in anxiety. She had already got herself up from the ground, but her eyes darkened by fear. They both searched for the look of the other, so that they would look at the sword on the ground at the same time. That was actually only a step away from Bai He's foot.

\- Do not even try it, dearie. - Chou Lou chuckled, and slowly released the whip.

Jian Ming watched his hand. They moved at once, and the belt passing over the air swirled over her arm instead of her waist. By the time he realized that, it was too late, the girl stepped back taking the full weight of herself, and pulled him out of the saddle. He of course jumped up and stepped towards her with anger. Jian Ming retreated another step, pulling the whip back until she bumped into something soft. Bai He was there, holding her sword in her trembling hand. The sword was in the scabbard, so it didn't help at all, even if the silly Yu Ben approached from the other direction.

\- Do not do anything, Bai He! - she snapped, and tightened the handle of the whip.

Both men pulled a sword.

\- Couldn't we do the simpler way, Princess? - Let's say ... we don't lace your skin before you come with us.

\- Do not move, Bai He! - Jian Ming whispered over her shoulder. She felt the other girl take a deep breath, but she stood steady behind her, pushing her back hard against hers. She smiled contentedly. Just a few moments ...

Like an thunderstorm, a dozen horses ran among them, their riders holding the reins with one hand, their blades pulled out in their other hands. Jian Ming clasped his free hand in Bai He's arms and squeezed it tightly. Just in time, as she was frightened of the horses and she would have moved, no matter where, just away. She would have ended under the horses' feet if Jian Ming didn't watch out.

The two robbers, however, fleed immediately. They jumped into the saddle in a crazy hurry, and only the rustling of broken branches echoed, as they followed their third companion and disappeared among the trees.

One of the Guardians stopped by Jian Ming in a huge puff of dust. He noted the situation with a glance, but seeing that the two women were not injured and were not in danger anymore, and his command didn't allow them to chase the three men, he slid his sword back into its scabbard, and leaned forward in the saddle.

\- Are you visiting your brother, Jian Ming?

\- As you see, Commander. I am very pleased that the Patrol was so punctual today.

\- Me too. Do you need escort?

\- Thank you, but no, Commander.

\- We're not going too fast, okay?

\- As you wish, Commander.

He laughed, and finally Jian Ming could breathe out as well. She grabbed Bai He at the shoulder, she was pale, still holding the sword in her hand.

\- Let's go. We're almost there.

Bai He only nodded, but obediently followed her. Jian Ming took over their belongings from one of the Guardians, then rolled up the whip and tied it to her belt.

The commander shouted, his voice echoed by the whole group. As they rid by the girls, Jian Ming raised her arm and excitedly cried out:

\- Strength and Honor! Long live the Guard!

Liang Dao thought that the Prince shouldn't go through the tiny village and frighten the mere mortals who were not prepared to have such a high-ranking visitor. Shi did not protest. He remembered clearly, when he and his brother had fins shelter among mortals, it didn't end well. The General came back with a white-haired, short but robust man, returning to the little group waiting at the edge of the village. The old man wore his hair in several small braids, his clothes were worn, but clean, disproving his profession. He carried a wide pack on his arm, and Shi could only tell by seeing his tightening muscles, that he carried weapons.

At the waving of the General, one of the Guardians took the pack from the old man and tied it with a big groan on his horse's back. A small smile appeared in the corner of the old man's mouth.

\- His Highness, Prince Ying Kong Shi. This is Kai Chou Yan, the blacksmith.

The old man bowed to the Prince with respect, then as if nothing had happened, he headed for the Camp.

Liang Dao started to apologize, but Shi cut it off.

\- Leave it. It was enough of riding for today. I'll be walking too.

He jumped off from the saddle and started off after the blacksmith. The General, after sending the Guardians to the Camp with a few short commands, followed them, leading both of their horses with him. Chou Yan didn't feel the need to talk, so all Shi could to was to walk behind him in silence. He had seen well in the old man's eyes just before, that he was judged by the look only. Anyone who looked at him could say that he had seen only twenty summers in mortal years. In his pure brilliant blue eyes he had no trace of the losses he had suffered over the thousands of years, he did not wear weapons, but expensive clothes, and jewels. The old man likely didn't have a good opinion of him. And Shi suddenly didn't wish for anything else, but to win his acknowledgement. Yet he couldn't do anything. The old man walked ahead of him with long steps, and he didn't even mind turning back for any princes. Shi peeked back over his shoulder to the General, who wiped the smile off his face in the very last moment.

Kai Xi Wang would've never thought it would be such a busy day. He hardly slept anything last night. He thew a supervision in the Camp before breakfast and after breakfast as well. Then he ordered one more for the applicants before noon. He listened to the latest reports so he could give appropriate answers to all of the General's questions. He checked the equipment of the Guardians of the patrol with his own eyes, and although everything was ok, everyone had to adjust his armour for the sake of order again. Then came the cook, who had some problem with the rice stocks - again, and by the time he realized the sun was high, the Camp bustled as a stirred beehive and chaos ruled all over. He took his head and was looking desperately for the salvation, but fortunately, the patrol's horn saved him from the ultimate despair. The sound had an effect on not only him, but on everybody else like magic. By the time the horse of the Commander stood before the General' barracks whining, and the Guardian dismounted to report to the Captain about the patrol, each member of the Guard lined up already behind him in shiny and perfect armour, and on the side the applicants stood in an almost perfect straight line.

Xi Wang listened reluctantly to the Commander, then ordered him and his men to have a rest. He had just begun to calm down when he noticed his sister walking enthusiastically into the Camp in a tore dress, next to her arriving Bai He, holding a sword in her hand. He had to warn himself to breathe, but as he walked over to them, he couldn't find the right words to get an explanation. Instead, he stared at the two girls with wide eyes open, hardly catching a breath, trying to look serious according to his rank. Jian Ming didn't bother herself. She didn't come here for the first time, she knew the rules of the Camp well, which didn't forbid her to visit her brother. Bai He, however, didn't know what to do with herself, and she was picking on her dress with her free hand. Apparently she was as embarrassed as the Captain, and even though she glanced up for a moment, she immediately lowered her head. Jian Ming gave her some clothes, and she even found some time to do something with her ruined hair before they left. No wonder Xi Wang fell silent when he saw her in her simple but graceful earth-coloured dress, with her short hair fixed in a refined way, as Jian Ming was even able to braid in some long ornaments in spite of all this. She held the sword in her hand as if it always belonged there.

\- What the demons' bastard happened to you? What are you doing here? Why are not you with our father? - Xi Wang finally uttered the first words, followed by questions after questions.

\- Relax, brother. - said Jian Ming when he was forced to breathe, but then the horns sounded again, and from the other direction the old Chu Yan appeared, followed by the Prince on foot, and by the General, pulling the horses behind him.

Xi Wang felt that the heavens were collapsing, the stars and the celestial stones were dropping on his head, and all this would happen in front of the General and the Prince. But he wasn't one of the finest Guardians of all in vain. He took a deep breath, took the two girls by the arm, shoved to the steps of the barrack, so that they wouldn't be in the way, then he shouted Attention! and knelt down in the middle of the square. Suddenly he didn't know whom to look at first. His father, whom he hadn't seen in the last couple of weeks, and who would surely ask him about the presence of his sister. The General, who was probably well aware of that not all that was well in the Camp. Or the Prince, whose celebration he had ruined some days ago. But he worried for nothing. Everybody being there had something to look at, they all managed it according to their own temperament.

When they arrived, Ying Kong Shi glanced around curiously in the Camp. He watched the Guardians for himself and quickly decided that nothing had changed, at least as far as uniforms were concerned. He didn't pay any attention to the kneeling Captain. He was surprised by Bai He's presence, as well as by the fact that she held a sword in her hand. However, as his gaze slipped on to the shape next to her, his heart simply froze and stopped beating. It stopped, without any warning. Even if he was able to breathe, he wouldn't have even had a sip of air, because the world had disappeared around him. The world was ruled by the nothing, just like at that time, when he travelled through the Kingdoms only to find nothing and no-one. Except…

He saw a dark-haired, torn-dressed girl in front of him, having the laughing fire in the eyes and wearing a whip on her belt. Whether he believed or not, there she was, and Shi did the only thing he could only not to have to say her name out loud. He was terrified, that if he did, he might wake up and find out that everything was just a dream, and he was still lying in the Snowfog Forest with his face in the snow. His feelings took control over his body, set the magical spell free. With the next breath a snow-white glimmer of light bursted out all around him, blinding everyone nearby, even himself. He moved, lifted his arm, but as he lowered it, some invisible force had already dragged him into the air, and as he shouted out almost in ecstasy, it was already the crying of a snow bird.

\- Stop ... Listen? Wait ... Shi, stop ... Ying Kong Shi! Get down right away. You heard me! Get down or you'll regret it.

Shi only came to himself when she laid his palm on a slippery ice wall and his fingers felt the cold. Windstorm was raging around him, and he saw only in a dim because of the swirling snowflakes where he was exactly. There was no sign of life around. They were somewhere in the north, on the coast of the Endless Sea, as he heard the rumbling of waves from nearby. He pressed his forehead against the cool ice to clear his head.

He still couldn't believe he saw her. He blinked again and again, but in vain, even the ice wall reflected Yan Da's face. He pushed his hand against the wall to hide her figure.

Show cracked behind his back and he turned with a look twisted by anger. He walked toward Xian Xue, but he didn't wait for the Prince to reach him. Shi just felt that his feet didn't obey.

\- Relax. – Snow Bird whispered, and Shi grumbled.

\- Since when?...

\- Is this important? Have I ever mentioned you, that it's not really glorious to smash your head against an ice wall, if it's not a certain ice wall and you eventually don't have anyone to save with your sacrifice?

\- You ...

\- Calm down. I don't talk to toddlers.

Shi didn't answer, but lifted his hands to release his feet with the blue flames.

\- I wouldn't bother if I were you. In this state of yours it took you for eternity to get free.

\- Let me go, Xian Xue.

\- Not until you get yourself together. Anyways, what's wrong with you? What upset you so much?

Shi shouted. Xian Xue stared at him with a cocky, careless smile.

\- It's going to be so hard.

Shi bowed his head. He seemed to be struggling with something, but then managed to breathe calmly after a few minutes. Yet his eyes were dark blue, when he looked up and strange shadows swirled in his look.

\- Answer me.

\- All right. - Snow Bird shrugged, and he let go of the Prince with a glance.

\- Yan Da is alive.

\- She's not Yan Da, her name is Kai Jian Ming.

\- Yes, she is Yan Da, the Princess of the Fire Clan. The one who died ... who died on Earth.

\- All right. If you want, call her that way. Things won't change by that.

\- Why didn't you tell me she was here?

\- You did not ask.

In a heartbeat Shi spelled such an ice-burst between the two of them, that Xian Xue was forced to throw a milder defensive spell to keep his hair from falling apart. He looked at the Prince disapprovingly.

\- Ying Kong Shi ... Act like an adult.

\- I'm just doing it. I will not let you mess with me.

\- You just wanted to ask something.

Shi took a deep breath before speaking, his shoulders tensed with the effort not to jump onto the other.

\- Yan Da was reborn. But how?

\- I do not know.

\- What?

\- Shi ... I'm a snow bird, the guarding spirit of the Ice Clan. But I'm not almighty. There are other clans in the world. Other spirits and other gods.

\- Someone yet gave her life.

\- Do you mind?

Shi was silent. He walked a few steps away. To mind? No, not at all. But he couldn't have put his feelings or thoughts into the right one word even if he was forced to.

\- Does she know?

\- What? - he asked. – That she is Princess Yan Da? No.

The Prince nodded.

\- We're okay then. – Snow Bird rubbed his hands together. - I see you're satisfied with the answer. Then maybe we can go home.

\- No. I need some time.

\- What? And for what exactly? What do you want to do? She is happy, she has a family, a father and brother who love her.

\- Why did they give her a new life if they took away her memories? Why? - Shi asked, and unrest woke up in his voice.

\- All magic comes with a price, don't you remember?

\- You're boring, Xian Xue. You cannot explain everything with that.

\- But it is true. - the other shrugged, and lent tot he ice wall with folded arms.

\- I can still hardly believe it. - Shi noted softly. He paused and took a few slow steps, kicking the snow with his boots. Then he stopped. - She died in my arms.

\- Not for the first time.

\- I could not help it. - the Prince spoke back with flashing eyes. But Snow Bird didn't bother himself.

\- Fort he first time maybe not. I admit, it was a courageous decision that she stood between her father and you in the Woods of the Ever-Blossoming Cherry Trees.

\- She said once that Huo Yi didn't love her.

\- Shi ... No one loved her. Didn't you pay attention to anything she told you? You were her only friend.

\- Maybe ... maybe I did not pay attention.

\- Brave little girl ... She gave you the rest of her life force. So at least her death was not in vain.

\- She sacrificed herself for me. - Shi groaned and collapsed into the snow. His eyes were dazzled by the memory of glittering fireworks. He snatched into the snow as he tried to hold her unmoving hand in his palm. He shook his head, and the vision was blown away by the wind.

\- I don't think so. His father killed him. - Xian Xue said quietly behind him.

\- For the second time... When Yan Zhu possessed her ... She sacrificed herself to save the world. And I didn't do anything. I watched her raise the Spirit Devouring Sword, and ... and ...

Xian Xue pushed himself away from of the wall and squatted before Shi.

\- I still don't understand what's wrong with you. The world is saved. Ka Suo escaped. He lives freely and happily with the one he loves.

\- Everything happened too fast. Time ... I would have needed time.

Snow Bird remained silent and didn't say a word even when Shi lifted his glittering eyes.

\- Xian Xue ...

\- Hm?

\- Maybe…

\- Maybe what?

\- Her memories ... I want to give them back.

\- And if she doesn't want to?

\- She must ... She has to remember.

\- Are not you a little selfish? - Snow Bird straightened.

Shi jumped up as well right away.

\- Answer me! Is that possible?

Snow Bird nodded reluctantly.

\- Talk to me. How? - Shi shouted.

\- If she wants to, she will remember.

\- That's it? - the Prince asked, and when Xian Xue nodded in a rush, Shi grinned broadly and simply disappeared, swirling up the snowflakes around him high in the sky.

\- You stupid fool. - Xian Xue shook his head unhappily, but didn't go after the Prince. - I told you that all magic comes with a price. - He looked around the bare rocks, then finally allowed himself a faint smile.


	8. Chapter 7

Some confusion and surprise was caused in the Camp by Ying Kong Shi's unexpected and unexplained disappearance. While some of the Guard did not even realize that the Prince had arrived at the first place. The General saw no sense in the unnecessary parade, and he immediately sent the guards off to their jobs at the moment Shi disappeared.

Jian Ming did not visit the Royal Guard Camp for the first time. She was honoured with a free way by the permission of the General, and she never took advantage of Liang Dao's goodwill. Winning this permission was partly done by her own personality, partly by the merits of his father and brother. She rarely showed up here before, and never without a good reason. She did not feel guilty now either. Her eyes met her brother's, as Xi Wang looked at them before he knelt down. She noticed the nervousness in his brother's eyes immediately. From this she understood that the guest is probably more important than anyone of the Ice Clan, who has recently visited the Guard. But she was much more pleased to see his father again. She was reluctant to leave the old man alone in the village, for she was never sure that he eats and rests enough. For this reason, she has been more and more ready to get rid of the old house by the river. She has already been living there all alone too long since Xi Wang moved to the Camp, and their father worked in the village workshop. She often felt herself lucky she managed to avoid trouble with the Chou Lou types.

She was pleased to see her father, as he rushed towards them, belying his age, with the mysterious smile of the old ones hiding in the corner of his mouth. When the old man saw his children, he turned back for a moment to look at the Prince. Jian Ming followed his father's gaze. It was not the first time that Immortals of the Ice Clan marched into the Camp, not the first white-haired noblemen wearing ice-silver clothes she saw there. But looking at the young man behind his father's back, she had to come to the conclusion that the Prince was all but ordinary. Suddenly there was so much emotion in those blue eyes, that she did not know which to be the strongest: surprise, fear or joy. The next moment magic sparkled and Jian Ming was left alone with her doubts. Only a few small ice-crystals were blinking in the grass after the snow-white whirling, but they all melted away by the time they came to themselves. The girl stood there blinking without understanding, just like the others, but as the General quickly disbanded the gathering, she shook down the astonishment and finally managed to welcome her father without any ceremony.

\- Did something happen worth mentioning on the way? - Chou Yan noted, glimpsing her daughter's dress, after they hugged each other for a short moment.

\- Really nothing, Father.

Chou Yan sighed. This game between them was slowly becoming old. As a small girl Jian Ming already tried to pretend, as if a scratched knee or a palm wasn't supposed to mean anything. By now her father was forced to accept, that her daughter would never admit when she was hurt or in trouble. True, it always seemed that these injuries did not really bother her, she endured and ignored them, and never complained. That of course didn't mean that Chou Yan was not worried crazily, but he owned his daughter not to reveal it.

\- Father, I want to introduce someone. I would like your approval for her to stay with us for some time. Her name is Bai He.

The old blacksmith surveyed the young girl hiding behind the back of Jian Ming. He already found out a thing or two from her glance thrown to the ground, from her slim waist, and from the fact that she held the sword like it had never been in her hand. But as he had no reason to deny her daughter's request, he nodded agreeably. Jian Ming bowed with a happy smile, then turned sideways:

\- Come, my little sister. Let's make ourselves useful. Let's check what's there to eat.

Bai He followed her example and bowed to the old blacksmith. She walked up the stairs to the barrack's entrance, but she did not look around in her confusion. She didn't even realize that no-one was beside her. She stopped only when they shouted at her.

\- Little sister, where are you going? - Jian Ming laughed, and she paused, blushed in confusion, and looked around asking for help.

There was only one person standing close to them. The Captain, in his heart, regretted even those few moments when the Prince's snowstorm had distracted him from the girl. Now he could stare at Bai He as he pleased. But she wouldn't look up, not even for all the treasures of the world. She was standing there confused, counting the grass leaves under her shoes.

\- My sword, little sister ... just drop it here.

Bai He was pleased to obey and swung the sword to Jian Ming. She passed it then to her brother.

\- Take care of it, Xi Wang. We're leaving now. Everyone's hungry.

The Captain frowned in worry, but didn't say a word. Gripping his sister's sword he looked after the two girls.

Bai He's behaviour had already appeared to him in the Palace. She was the first woman he had met in his life, who was interested more in his weapons than in his personality. She seemed to be as delicate and fragile as a flower. The beautiful dresses and jewels of the Palace would have been more suited to her than her sister's simple dress and that sword. Suddenly he had a bad feeling. He could hardly wait to ask his sister about what had happened. But he was first and foremost a Guardian. He glanced at the General, who tilted his head toward his barracks.

\- Go on, son, and fetch your father. If I am correct, we're having lunch today there.

Xi Wang nodded in confusion.

\- Yes sir. I already looked after it, but ... the Prince ...

\- His Highness will be here when he feels so. Do not worry.

\- Sir, I'm sorry about my sister ...

\- Enough, Captain. - Liang Dao interrupted him. - We'll talk about this later.

The old Chou Yan stepped beside them, bowed to the General, and poked his son in the side, who finally followed the two girls with his father beside him.

Liang Dao looked around. Everyone in the Camp has returned to their usual duties. The Patrol left to check the eastern end of the Snow Fog Forest, the Candidates began with their training in the fields beyond the stables, and the Guardian to whom the old blacksmith had entrusted the weapons in the village was trying to grab the pack from the back of his horse.

\- Take them to my barracks. - said the General, and the Guardian stood attention.

\- Yes sir.

The General waved there two of his men to guard the building, then followed the others.

The barrack of the General had two parts, being well parted from each other by the furniture. The private area, where only a single bed and some small wardrobes were placed, was separated by curtains and painted screens from the exterior, more spacious room. Here already was so much space enough for the fireplace decorated with metal dragons, for the shelves filled with bamboo scrolls, a huge map set up by one of the walls, the General's armour and weapon stand, and a huge table in the middle large enough for a dozen people to have a seat.

Xi Wang had to acknowledge that the well-planned special feast had gone with the wind. He was desperate to stop his sister, who considered necessary to take the lead into her hands. As the General did not protest at all, Jian Ming took the other girl's hand and joined the cook, who had already begun preparing the feast following the earlier instructions of the Captain. The two girls brought in some pots for handwashing from a small building next to the barracks, while the men occupied the table under the leadership of the General. The weapons were laid down, but left in their hands on the table. Bai He was embarrassed when she appeared with the rice bowl in her hand. The old blacksmith, however, motioned favourably toward the centre of the table:

\- Put it there, daughter. - and in the very next moment he turned back to the General to continue their usual small talk about weapons and youth. Bai He obediently placed the steaming bowl on the table and tried to ignore the look dropped towards her.

Kai Xi Wang was grateful for not having to attend the conversation. As he wiped his hand, he was unaware of his unstopping staring at Bai He. Jian Ming, of course, noticed it immediately, when she appeared with the eating bowls in one hand and with a jar of wine in the other. She cleared her throat and he kicked his brother just to be sure, when turning back. Xi Wang groaned, but then he tried to listen to what his father and the General talked about. Liang Dao was worried about the applicants:

\- We must see, that the candidates are weaker than before year after year. Most of them have never seen a sword, they do not know anything, but how to make rabbit traps and pub fights. Unfortunately, I cannot reject them and I am very sorry for the time wasted on them. At the Selection I get rid of them at least.

Bai He's thin fingers, that were just about to place the chopsticks next to Xi Wang's bowl, froze in the air. Once, a long time ago, in the Palace, she heard that only the finest could join the Royal Guard after the rigorous and dangerous selection. But not this stopped her hand. She did not understand why, but the General's comment about being unable to reject anybody put a bug in her ears. Then she glanced down at the rice bowl and the chopsticks, and shook her head. What thoughts... and how unnecessary...

\- I think all is here. - Jian Ming said loudly, when she and the cook placed the meat stalls in the men's reach. Those chopsticks came down to the table louder than they should. Bai He turned and walked to one empty space without a word, but the other girl's voice stopped her. - I wish to sit next to my father, little sister. I hope you do not mind.

The head seat was left empty for the Prince intentionally. The General, the blacksmith, and Jian Ming sat on one side, thus Bai He was forced to occupy the one by the Captain, otherwise she would have disturbed the balance. As she sat down carefully in the chair, she glanced at him and was unable not to see the joy in his eyes. She dug in her short hair embarrassed, as she still did not get used to it. She looked around from the right to the left, then finally lowered her eyes again. Xi Wang cleared his throat:

\- I'm grateful, Sir, for allowing my family to rest. I promise my sister will leave the Camp immediately as soon as possible.

Liang Dao nodded politely toward the girls, apparently ignoring the fact that Kai Xi Wang did not even mention the other girl with a word.

\- Captain, considering the circumstances I think our young ladies will need more time. Be sure to have them a room where they can take care of themselves and relax the excitements. But ... I would also like to know what happened on the road. I admit it is a bit annoying that something like this happened so close to the Camp and just right now. My instinct tells me it was not a coincidence. By the way, the commander of the Patrol spoke of three riders.

\- Nothing special happened, General. - Jian Ming smiled at him a little faster than necessary, which was apparent to his father as well.

\- Kai Jian Ming ... Do not spare the words. Do not forget that you can be here thanks to the General's benevolence.

The girl sighed deeply and started again:

\- Father, nothing happened, really. Only that stupid one tried his luck again.

\- Chou Lou? Again? – Xi Wang questioned wide-eyed her sister, and became angrier with every new breath. - When did you want to talk about this? Look at yourself. Do you call this nothing? And Bai He? - he pointed to the other girl with a broad grip, but when their eyes met he became mumbled.

Bai He went pale as every pair of eyes hung at her by the table. Jian Ming smiled to encourage her, so she began to speak slowly, but so quietly that the others bent forward to hear her words.

\- Three horsemen attacked us not far from the Camp ... After Jian Ming threw them out of the house before...

\- What are you talking about? - now it was Jian Ming's turn to start complaining, but her father silenced her by touching her shoulder and then he nodded to the other girl to continue.

\- Two of them behaved similarly, they wanted to take us with them for good, and if there was no Patrol ... - she shuddered and sighed with a leaned head.

\- You were very brave, my little sister. - Jian Ming said with pride in her voice, then added: - Father, I'm serious, you have no reason to worry. So far I've been dealing with the fool villagers like Chou Lou, so it will be afterwards. Now let the General eat. He certainly is not interested in my problems.

\- Maybe still. - Liang Dao said. – If it's really interesting what you tell me about the third guy.

She turned to the General, but could not avoid her brother's stern look. She had to spit out what she wanted to hide all along. Whatever she said before, she was a little annoyed too about it herself:

\- He was a stranger, General. He wore a dress I had never seen before, and he did not say a word. Not the last time, not now. Strange and not understandable what he's doing with those two bastards.

\- Are you sure you have not seen him yet? – Xi Wang asked, and his sister shook her head.

\- I have not seen him or his strange sword, brother, and I do not want to see him again.

Jian Ming considered the conversation as closed with this, and reached for one of the jars to pour wine for them. But in the middle of the movement, she sensed on her face the ice-cold flow coming from outside and straightened up turning toward the entrance. The General and the Captain jumped up from the table immediately, went by the two girls, and their swords appeared in their hands.

The particles of air seemed to have changed into millions of tiny glittering diamonds. Still, as if it were some kind of sign, the General waved down the Guardians appearing in the door and the Captain also. The guards were obediently swung their swords back into the scabbard, but Xi Wang held it up in front of him, despite his father's disapproving look. They waited motionless, blinking to find out what or who was hidden in the shine by the door of the barrack.

Ying Kong Shi was already cooled down a little after the conversation with Snow Bird and the short flight that followed. He has already overcome the shock he had felt about his own reaction. He was willing to accept the fact that he was pleased to see the Princess. He just did not realize what that really meant. Maybe he would have been so happy to see his old friends as well. Then he changed his mind. Probably not.

Although Xian Xue was not there to comment on his bragging spells, he held back. He let the ice crystals swirling around him disappear into nothing as quickly as possible. He spent the rest of his power with fists clenched to hold back his feelings, that wanted to burst out all along, and to force a cool, distant expression on his face furthermore. He stopped at the door. As he approached, he greeted those by the table with a light nod. He did not miss of course that Xi Wang's fingers were still over his sword's grip even when taking a bow, and that Bai He dropped her head at the last moment when the Prince looked at her. But all that did not matter. He took a deep breath as he looked at the other girl. Yan Da, or Jian Ming, he corrected himself, watched him with no interest, as he walked to the table. And as the General tried to greet the Prince loudly and politely enough, the girl simply stepped away after the a few moments of respect, and then poured the remaining wine for his father from her jug in her hand .

Shi swallowed. He had to remind himself that she did not remember him. Not at all. Not of who she was, or what had happened before, and not of that ... He shook his head. There were a few things in the past that he did not want to remember either. He just wanted to enjoy the moment. From the corner of his eye he saw the courteous movement of the General offering him a seat, and sat down beside the table, watching the girl all along. And he did not care not for a moment that Xi Wang groaned disapprovingly.

Jian Ming always had some sort of strong determination towards men, whether being family members, a good acquaintance, or the last rogue. She was soon left without a mother, and as a blacksmith's daughter she was forced to find her place in the world of men by her own strength. She did not have a weak heart, and already saw and experienced a few things before. However she was glad now to have something in her hand to cling to without being noticed. When the glow eased, and her eyes, painfully dazzling, finally saw something, she was embarrassed by the behaviour of the young man in front of her. It was only a short time since they had looked into each other's eyes, and she remembered the Prince's look. She tried not to show, but she was almost itching because of the overwhelming, impossible feeling that the Prince had something that was hers. Something that was once lost or perhaps taken away from her. She was unsure about this intuition, but she urgently had to get her thoughts in order, and she was grateful when Shi finally turned away from her to take the head seat.

\- I'm fetching some wine. - she said, not waiting for a reply, and started out with the jug in her hand.

\- There's still a bottle of icewine. The Prince must be thirsty. - the General noted fussily as he nodded toward Ying Kong Shi, hoping that their special guest would appreciate this gesture.

Shi only responded with a nod.

Suddenly there was a strange voice coming from the far end of the table. Bai He raised her head and looked awkwardly at the Prince when she realized that it was the old Chou Yan. Shi, however, did not seem to be hurt. He did not make a comment and did not change his expression either. The blacksmith first laughed at the General's expression in his hoarse voice, and then he started to mumble not too silently:

\- Icewine ... ice fruits ... ice flowers ... - He chuckled again. Xi Wang poked him in the side, and Jian Ming deeply sighed. The old man stopped, but he kept on smiling at the Prince as if he knew something.

Ying Kong Shi glanced at them with wide eyes. The General quickly tried to save the situation and began to explain.

\- Your Highness, Master Chou Yan may be thinking about the icewine that I received from his daughter as a gift last year. Despite her young age Jian Ming learned very well how to make excellent icewine.

The girl did not expect the praise, or the enthusiastic and inquisitive expression from the Prince, that he dropped towards her again. She bowed quickly and left with the jug in her hand.

\- Everyone in the Kai family seems to be the master of something. - Shi commented on her. - I'd love to see that vintage…

The blacksmith responded, now in a serious tone:

\- Icewine can be made of only such wine that's filled with enough fire.

Shi cleared his throat. His eyes must have been dazzling a moment ago. He had seen a young girl dressed in everyday clothes, who ignored him. But as soon as he noticed the whip tied to her belt, the memories of the distant past floundered. He suddenly needed twice as much effort to concentrate on the present.

\- It seems that everything in the camp is alright. - he turned to Liang Dao and tried to speak in a bored voice.

\- It is my great pleasure your being satisfied, Your Highness. - the General answered politely. - Today's Patrol has already left, but if you wish, I'll send an owl after them for the report.

\- That's really not necessary. - Shi shook his head. - Today I didn't intend to stay too long. But tomorrow morning I will come again and we'll have plenty of time to deal with all the important things.

\- Your Majesty, if you wish, I will present the applicants tomorrow. The Selection is only a few weeks away, and luckily there are some really promising candidates. Special people will join the Guard also this year.

\- Excellent, General. I wish to dedicate more and more important tasks to the Guard.

\- Does that mean that you will honour us with your visit more often, Your Highness?

Ying Kong Shi couldn't have wished for a better chance. He just have to say yes and his wish has already been fulfilled. He nodded smilingly.

Kai Xi Wang, however, wasn't overjoyed. His pride was still hurt by the defeat he had suffered from the Prince's hand. He couldn't even forget that the girl next to her suffered because of the Prince too, and now he had to see that Bai He, with a radiant smile, had followed all the moves of Shi. He took a sip from his wine but didn't dare to speak. But her sister did.

\- My little sister, are you okay? - she asked when she returned with a filled jug. She did not wait for anybody but filled their cups, while watching the mortal girl still. Bai He's rosy face turned red when she was caught, and wished she could disappear by some spell.

For the first time while they were sitting at the table, the Prince looked at the girl more thoroughly, and uneasiness nestled in his heart from what he had seen.

\- Is something wrong? - Shi looked at the General, but did not get a reply. However, Xi Wang jumped from the table, and before anyone could intervene, he started to shout.

\- Yes, something is wrong ... Your Highness ... And it wasn't because of the Ice Clan, that Bai He is here with us today.

He still held his sword in his hand. As he walked toward the Prince, Liang Dao shivered, but felt the old blacksmith's palm on his arm.

\- Leave him be, General, let the boy make a fool of himself alone.

Xi Wang saw the nervousness of the others, but did not care. He was shaking, for it was hard to keep at least the faint appearance of the respect that a Guardian could address to an immortal.

\- She was wrongly accused, embarrassed then left to her fate!

Ying Kong Shi stood up. His face remained unresponsive, and there was no threat in his posture. He watched as the Captain stepped closer with each word and almost reached the end of the table.

\- Bai He almost died in Snow Fog Forest. She is alive thanks only to my sister and to the Healer.

\- Enough, brother. The Prince has nothing to do with that. - Jian Ming interrupted him and grabbed his free hand, but he shook himself and made another move.

\- Do not talk to me, Jian Ming. Today's attack would have never happened if Bai He was safe in the Palace. I'm right, yes?

With pain in his eyes he looked at the mortal girl, who wanted to hide under the table, but as she could not make it, she went pale or red here and there. She didn't bother before, she had long forgotten, that her clothes were dirty, but now that she knew the Prince was watching her, she became embarrassed. She moved to reach out to her hair, but her hand stopped in the air. Suddenly, she felt something strange. It wasn't unknown, she felt this way when she picked up a cherry tree branch a few days ago. The short time that passed by since seemed to be an eternity... She wanted to be free, to be the master of her own destiny. She lowered her hand and looked at the pattern of the planks of the table. The silence in the room became so thick and she almost began to choke. She sighed and looked surprised because the air she breathed in was cold.

Ying Kong Shi laid one hand on the table. Ice flowers ran out of his fingers, and the Captain tightened his sword as he sensed the power of the spell. His father whispered his name, but it did not hold back Xi Wang's hand. Under the Prince's palm now the other sword appeared, which he had taken away from Xi Wang in the palace during the duel.

\- You'll still need this. - said Ying Kong Shi softly with a squeaky, but also threatening smile in the corner of his mouth. Kai Xi Wang reached for the sword, but Shi leaned on the weapon. - It's a nice thing to protect the honour of those who need it.

The Captain's eyes blinked. He grabbed the sword at the very moment Shi straightened up. The Prince folded his arms with satisfaction and nodded. There will be plenty of time for that too. There will be an opportunity to teach the Captain a lesson, who thought he could stand against him.

\- We should really eat now. - said the old blacksmith not too softly, so that everyone could hear it. Jian Ming reached for his father's rice bowl to serve him. Xi Wang and Shi looked at each other for a few moments, then the Prince nodded again.

\- Tomorrow, Captain.

\- Tomorrow, Your Highness. - he nodded back, then sat back with a dark look. He glanced at the girl next to him who did not dare to move. The Captain desperately searched for the right words, and finally said quietly:

\- I'm sorry ...

Bai He was surprised about herself. Instead of giving a small sign of gratitude to the unrequested goodwill, she became angry. That one word of the Captain was the last drop. It was enough of regret. It was enough of pity. She no longer wanted to be a poor mortal whom everyone thinks she needs help from others. The words of the General and the Prince were chasing each other in her heart until she was almost dizzy and had to hold her head in her two hands.

\- Are you all right, little sister? - Jian Ming asked worried, when Bai He jumped from the table.

\- I'm fine! I'm fine now. - the other girl tried to grab her hand across the table, but Bai He pulled away from her. - Leave me now, my sister.

She walked around the table and didn't care about everyone watching her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jian Ming turn after her frightened. For a moment her fists had clasped, so that she could not unknowingly raise them when she came behind the Prince's back. Finally she stopped in front of the General.

\- No! - cried Xi Wang and his sister at the same time, but it was too late.

Bai He fell on her knees with the grace of a court maid before Liang Dao, but her words were quite different:

\- General Liang Dao. Now I am here to participate in the Selection and to become a member of the Royal Guard.

Xi Wang jumped up and knelt beside her. He tried to hold on to her shoulders and turn her toward him:

\- Are you crazy? You wouldn't endure a day. You will die before the Selection ...

Bai He, however, pulled away from him, ignoring the pain she saw in his eyes. She wasn't sure she should have said these words, since she had never heard of how the future Guards would apply to the Selection. The Captain took hold of her arm again and wanted to lift her from the ground. She torn herself out of his grip and knelt back, gazing at the General.

Liang Dao frowned. He agreed with the Captain, but the girl stepped on the road from where she had no return. He nodded and Xi Wang bowed his head desperately. He knew he couldn't do anything. He stood up and straightened himself up. He didn't look at her any more, but stepped to the door and exclaimed:

\- Lu Shan! Here is another applicant.

Then with his two swords in his hand he bowed to the Prince, to the General, and finally to his father, and walked quietly out of the barrack.

\- My daughter, I'm afraid you do not know what you did. - Liang Dao commented and looked at her with some concern as she straightened. - You made the decision, and I cannot do anything else, but to support you.

Bai He stared at the floor and smiled. She didn't really know what she was doing. But she knew that the one who could give her strength would cross her path very often. And that was enough.

Shi could not deny that he was surprised, but the feeling soon disappeared. Now it was just one thing and it had nothing to do with the mortal girl. Bai He glanced at him when the guards escorted her out, but the Prince had not paid attention to her by that time. The nearby Jian Ming attracted his thoughts and gaze, and he already planned the next day for himself. He wondered what to say to the girl, who was apparently very nervous. But before he could speak, Jian Ming rushed after the others.

Shi smiled.

\- You're right, General. This year's Selection is going to be very interesting indeed.

The old blacksmith had enough of waiting, and began to eat kicking off etiquette. The General waved politely toward the table, but Shi who wasn't there for fried meat, thanked him for the hospitality and said goodbye, stating that hey could expect him to arrive the next morning. When he disappeared crossing the threshold, the General shook his head and sat down beside Chou Yan, so that the food at least wasn't wasted. Otherwise he could have heard the cook for a week complaining for having worked so much for the festive lunch in vain.


	9. Chapter 8

At the moment Ying Kong Shi returned to the Palace, Liu Shu immediately became aware of it. He did not want to leave anything to chance, so he had a guard station near Mirage Hall. Not too obvious, but an even more effective solution... And anyways, that was the Prince's order. By the time he turned up around the corner of the corridor leading to the Hall, the Counsellor have been already waiting for him in a bow at the entrance. However, Shi did not even mind the guards or the Counsellor. He pushed the door in with a big smile up to his ears and slammed it immediately. Liu Shu stared at the carved ornaments of the door in front of his nose, but he only made a silent comment to himself, then took a deep breath and waited on.

Shi walked to the table and dug into the fruit basket. He tossed the grapes in his mouth one after another, and laughed loudly. He took another one in his fingers and looked at it more closely. Finally he sighed and closed his eyes. He raised his other hand slowly. A hardly visible, pale glow swirled between his fingers, and lazily turned toward the balcony. Shi was chewing the fruit as slowly as the magic melted the ice wall into nothing. He didn't hurry, there was no trace of the anger that he used to hide the doors to the balcony a few days before. He lifted his head only when he felt the fresh air coming from outside on his face.

A memory has awaken. He deliberately let it go. The snowflakes sneaking in the Hall first hid, then unveiled the scene that he was able to recall for the first time without pain.

\- Why are you here? - he asked the girl just like back then.

\- The entire Snow Blade City is in our hands. I can came to your Mirage Hall whenever I like. – the memory answered, then faded away.

Shi swallowed the last grape and walked out to the balcony. The sun was high in the sky, and the fine mist rising from the valleys eased the twinkling of snow shimmering on the. Snowbirds were chasing around one of the peaks, their shrieks made Shi smile faintly, but then he became troubled. Yan Da, the Princess of the Fire Clan was drinking wine on his balcony with the tranquillity of winners. She was proud and sassy. Still, how could she expect the Prince to chat with her like before? Shi now regretted his behaviour. His keeping a cold distance was only enough for a fight, again. Yan Da tried to get the reasons and whys out of him, again, while he was still trying to get the grip of himself. She pulled out her whip, again, and he did nothing. So many things were at stake. He was incapable of considering the possibility that they would not look at each other as enemies. He held it back, did not defend himself, and endured that Yan Da wounded him... How many similar moments followed that day, how many encounters and how many quarrels, still the same song for centuries and millennia. Perhaps, as an exception, he could play his own song for once...

He sighed. At least he had that bamboo leaf... But it was left back on Earth with so many other memories. Snow Bird said Yan Da would remember if she wanted to. What could be the thing to make her want to remember?

To his greatest regret, the Counsellor decided not to wait any longer and had himself announced aloud by the guard. Shi had to turn his back on the flow of thoughts and come back into the present:

\- Come in, Liu Shu.

The Counsellor entered the opening door, and bowed with ceremony, having no emotion on his face.

\- Your Highness... I'm glad you came back. Just in time.

Shi tried to put some interest on his face.

\- Really?

He waved towards the table, but Liu Shu did not want to sit down. He had to nod once more, but the Counsellor was still trying to resist.

\- Your Highness, I would prefer to stand. As the etiquette demands.

Shi impatiently howled him down.

\- The etiquette is not really important now. Spit out already, what you want to say. I don't have time for it.

The Counsellor's eyes widened for a moment, but then he quickly pulled himself together and cleared his throat. So the Prince has something to do...

\- Your Highness, we have strengthened the protection of the City and the Palace according to your orders. After the last meeting the clan leaders were housed in the Palace. However, I have to inform you, Your Highness, that Hui Heise left in a hurry just a few hours thereafter.

\- The others?

\- For the time being, they enjoy hospitality of the Ice Clan.

\- I do not understand. - said the Prince. - They've been given a week, and two days already have passed. Still, they sit here in the Palace and do nothing? Maybe they think the news about the sword will fall from the sky?

He shook his head. He looked at the Counsellor.

\- And you? Did you find something?

\- Unfortunately no, Your Highness. - he lowered his head. - The patrol that we sent to the Sacred Snow Mountain to find the others has not yet arrived. The Commander's last report says they need two more days to reach the mountain. Then we'll know more.

\- It takes too long... - said the Prince. He glanced out of the window toward the mountains, and before he could change his mind, he said what he thought: - I'm going there.

\- Your Highness... - the Counsellor murmured, forgetting respect, but came to himself in a moment. - Yes, Your Highness. I'm waiting for your orders.

\- Not a word to anyone! - Shi pointed his finger, and by the time the Counsellor straightened up, the Prince was gone.

\- Where are we going? - asked Snow Bird, completely unnecessarily. When he appeared near Shi flying high, they were already near the Sacred Snow Mountain. The Prince first planned to follow the path on which the Guard's patrol was heading toward its goal, but he should have travel slower and lower, and he was too impatient. Instead, he skipped the idea and chose the shorter path. He would then find the patrol on his way back. At the end of the path heading to the Mountain, from where you could already see the Fortress, they descended to the ground.

\- Did not you want to stop nearer? - Snow Bird tried again. – It's still one more hour on foot.

\- My mother died here, did you know? - Shi said softly. The other nodded. So that was the reason for the great speechlessness. Shi soon after remarked: - What happened to the Hidden Lotus?

\- What was I thinking? - Snow Bird laughed. - I thought your sudden romantic desire urged you here to face your memories. You came in vein, you know that? It is not the time for the Lotus to bloom. Not yet…

\- I did not come to make a wish. - the Prince said impatiently. - I need to know what happened to the patrol. Something is really wrong. There are five clan leaders jumped on each other in the Palace and everyone is nervous because of a sword. Because of my father's sword.

Xian Xue nodded.

\- Well, off we go. Maybe the two of us will find out easier.

They could only take a few steps, when a warm breeze came in and melted the snow around them in an instant.

\- Did they miss me? - the wind laughed. - Did you miss me?

In their hands the magic of defence sparkled, but they searched for the woods and the snowy rocks of the distance in vain, they saw nothing. The wind laughed without stopping.

\- Show yourself, you coward worm, or piss off! - Shi shouted, finally losing his patience and throwing ice daggers in all directions, but an unknown force simply pushed him back. As he was trying to get up, something red rushed past him, and the laughter was now coming from the very near.

\- I missed you... Xian Xue, you did not change at all.

Shi was staring down at the figure appearing between them. The snow disappeared in a large circle, emerald green grass dried up steaming under the feet of apparition. Orange and golden ornaments glittered among the swirling veils of her red dress following her every single movement.

\- Yan Zhu... - they both muttered at once, and the woman dropped a quick look on the Prince for the first time. She no longer smiled. Then she turned back to Snow Bird, who was visibly nervous, and tried to stay in the snow with his short steps.

\- That's reassuring... I thought I'd have to face the fact you forgot me, when I meet you again. I'm glad it did not happen this way.

\- But how? - Shi found his voice earlier.

Yan Zhu snapped at him angrily.

\- Ying Kong Shi! You surely did not you think, that a single blow of a miserable mortal would destroy me forever? That's an insult. And a very bad idea.

\- What happened to the patrol? – Snow Bird asked the much more important question.

\- Hm? What? Oh, do you mean those good-for-nothing, insignificant, malicious mortals who dared to wake me up in my afternoon sleeping? - Yan Zhu waved behind her. - In the Fortress? Or are you looking for those who came later? I needed none of them.

Snow Bird spoke again in a low voice with a dark face, and Ying Kong Shi suddenly felt that he must stay on the ground.

\- What did you do to them, Yan Zhu?

She laughed again, turned her back on them and raised her arms. The Mountain was shaking under their feet. Behind the peak where the Fortress was supposed to be, fire columns hit the sky, one after another, and spit out liquid fire without stopping. A few moments passed only, but in the end there was no doubt what had happened to the Fortress and the people on the Mountain. When the first fire brook swept through the narrow passage between the nearby mountains, Snow Bird jumped beside the prince and grabbed his arm:

\- Get out of here, at once.

The creepy laughter followed them far.

On the balcony of Mirage Hall Shi came to himself gasping for air. The spell released them from their threatening position at such an astonishing speed that it was too much even for him. He glanced at the other, but Xian Xue looked away and walked silently to the head of the stone statue. Thus the Prince only sat there, though he was in trouble keeping his many questions for himself. Still, he thought it was right. He only coughed as a warning when he saw the first star.

Snow Bird shook himself.

\- You did not ask this either.

\- I need a drink. - Ying Kong Shi mumbled, then stood up and after sweeping the snowflakes off his clothes, he walked back to the Hall. He never drank more than a glass, and he tasted wine only for the sake of taste. But now he sent it down in one.

\- You said there are other spirits and other gods. Was Yan Zhu the one who gave Yan Da a new life? That's right, is it not? - he turned back to the balcony.

\- I confess I was somewhat insecure. - said Snow Bird silently. - But as I thought of everything, I was no more surprised. The Ancient Spirit of the Fire Clan is too strong to be defeated by mortals. And Luo was nothing more than a simple mortal. Even Li Luo's power hidden in her was able to chase away Yan Zhu only temporarily. With her remaining powers she probably went through the open gate, maybe even ahead of you. We all underestimated her.

\- She seemingly was glad to see you. Unlike you.

\- It was a long time ago. Too long.

\- What? What happened?

Snow Bird turned and looked at the Prince. His face was sad and confused, but Shi was most shocked by what he had just said before disappearing in the evening fog:

\- You're not the one to make mistakes.

Kai Jian Ming slapped her brother.

She gave him the necessary respect because she listened to all his swearing and shouting, and did not cut it off. But when Xi Wang fell into a chair for the tenth time, he held his head and began to chant what to do now, her patience came to an end. At least that silenced Xi Wang.

\- Captain. - she called his brother as strictly as possible. - Captain ... you're done?

Xi Wang taped his face and stood up slowly, staring darkly at her sister. Referring to the Guard proved to be a very good idea. He pulled himself out, breathed deeply, and within seconds he regained his cold blood.

\- I am listening to you. - he noted in a disciplined tone.

Jian Ming smiled and put a cloth soaked in cold water in his hand.

\- Press on your face. Then it won't leave a mark.

The Captain was still looking at her and waiting, so she finally sighed.

\- If I remember the rules correctly, it cannot be undone, is it? - Xi Wang nodded. - Then you're totally wasting your time, brother. Bai He is the forger of her own destiny. As we all are. You must steel the sword in fire, you know it.

Xi Wang bowed his head, but he did not want to tell her what he thought. However he could not hide it from her sister.

\- I am worried about her too. But you're in charge of training the Applicants. Take care of her.

\- It's so simple? - said the Captain softly.

Jian Ming smiled and put her hands on his shoulders.

\- Yes. That simple.

Bai He was still a little dizzy. As if it was a dream, it seemed so inconceivable that she actually did what she did. She stared at Lu Shan's boots walking in front of her and tried to ignore the other Guardians pointing and commenting at her. As they moved on among the buildings, Lu Shan began to explain over his shoulders.

\- The Rules of the Guard now apply to you. You must obey those with a higher rank above you.

She nodded, but as the other man could not see it, she finally mumbled:

\- Yes… Sir.

\- The Applicants live in barracks, just like the sworn Guards. Everyone is responsible for the order, for the equipment and cleanliness as well. All tasks must be done in addition to the training tasks, which the officers give you.

\- I see ... Sir.

Bai He almost hit the officer's back when he suddenly stopped. She pulled herself up terrified.

\- Given that you are the only woman among the Applicants, you have been honoured to receive your own barrack. - Lu Shan gestured to the building he had stopped in front of. - You get an hour. Then it's Supervision.

\- And where...

\- I'll send somebody who brings you cloths and a roll with the Rules. Learn them.

Then he left.

Bai He took a deep breath and stepped to the barrack's door. She raised her hand and, disgusted, tried to sweep away the cobwebs. She pressed the door handle, so it creaked painfully. But she could only open the door to a gap. Then something stuck. She started to twitch. No results.

\- This is not good. - she muttered and angrily kicked into the door. There was a loud thud, and the door finally opened.

It was dark in the barrack. As if there were no windows. Bai He stepped in and almost fell because she hit something solid.

Probably the door did not open because this chair, she thought. She regained her balance, but with that few steps she crept up so much dust from the floor that she started to cough and almost choked. She fled back blindly in front of the building to get fresh air.

\- You wanted this. - she moaned for herself.

Fortunately, she found a rainwater bucket by the wall. She looked sadly at her clothes, and with a penitent face she tore off a piece of her skirt. She watered the cloth and tied it to her face.

Without the risk of choking she finally found the windows and opened them wide up. One was nailed for some reason, and when she ripped off the pieces of wood, a thread went into her hand. She painfully screamed. But at least enough light came in to take a good look around in the barrack, that would be her home from now on. There were tables and chairs, shelves and crates, and a bed. But it was all bare and empty. And immensely dusty.

\- One hour? - she mumbled desperately. - Impossible.

Someone called her name out there. A young man wearing dark brown pants and a bright shirt stood in front of the door.

\- Supervision in half an hour. - he said grinning as he handed over the stuff he carried to the girl.

Bai He tried to put a good face on the matter and thanked him with a bow. He ran away.

The Applicants uniform was made of surprisingly soft material and its size was just right. She was wondering who could have been the small-sized Applicant who had it earlier. She tightly pinned up her hair behind her head. She laid the ornaments she had received from Jian Ming upon her folded old dress.

She rummaged everything in the barrack, but she found nothing. Finally she found an old blanket. She was staring at it in her hand, and the emerging memories of the Ice Clan's Palace appeared so vivid, so brilliant in colours that tears ran into her eyes.

\- He'll come... - she whispered. - He will come...

He watered the floor and began to get rid of the multi-year dust. She did not reach the quarter when the trumpets sounded.

\- The Supervision... – she took her head, dropped everything out of her hand, and began to rush to where she suspected the practice yard.

Everyone lined up by the time she got there. And of course everyone saw that she was late. The Applicants stood up tight, hands clasped behind their backs in front of the officers' queue. The General was not present, but the six Corporals looked at the rookies as strictly as if he was there. Bai He tried to breathe calmly, but by the time she succeeded in coying the posture of the others, Kai Xi Wang stood right in front of her. She could not read his eyes as if she were staring at the immensely deep water of the Endless Sea. The Captain looked at her from head to toe, then spoke in a toneless voice:

\- Where are your boots?

Bai He peeked on the feet of the other standing next to her white as a sheet, and she saw desperately that he was wearing boots. Like all the other Applicants. But she did not get boots. Why did she not get any boots?

She looked back at the Captain, but as she took the breath to speak, Xi Wang overtook:

\- Take off your shoes.

There was a small giggle from the far end of the line, but to the little move of the Captain's head all was silent again. She lowered her eyes and slipped out of the shoes she had received from Jian Ming. The ground under her feet was surprisingly warm, at other times she might have been even happy for it. But now she did dare look up. The Captain walked on and began to speak aloud to the Applicants:

\- It's only four weeks until the final test, when you will find out who can be the members of the Royal Guard and who are to leave. Use this time well because the Selection is not a game. Get stronger and learn. Everyone will continue his training today with the team leaders. Off you go.

The officers began to talk among each other as the line of the Applicants dispersed. Bai He stared at her toes with a long face and wondered where to find the right footwear.

\- Missy, I will happily take you on my back until you find more help. - somebody laughed near to her. The good joke was received with a laugh and an applause by the others. By the time she came to her senses she was surrounded by the Applicants. She turned around, but she did not see any chance to flee.

\- Wait, I'm signing up too. - another man shouted. - If you finished, then I'll carry her on.

Everyone now laughed aloud. Bai He's heart was beating in her throat. The man who first addressed her stepped closer and lifted his arm. She screamed:

\- Do not touch me. - and she slapped his face.

\- You little wildcat. – the Applicant exclaimed offended. - What do you think? Did they teach you that in the Palace? – and he hit the girl in the face. He did not even feel the gentle waving of the fine hand, he was only hurt in pride. But Bai He immediately fell to the ground.

It was suddenly dead silence. The circle was broken as He Bian and Lu Shan pushed away the onlookers and made room for the Captain. Kai Xi Wang's face was unrestrained, just like his voice:

\- The Guard serves the King, but we serve each other. Keep this well in mind that you can always count on one another. Anyone who puts their hands on the other outside the practice area will be punished. Get water, until dusk.

\- What are you waiting for, greenies? Line up next to your Corporals! - Lu Shan shouted, and the rookies set off to their places.

\- Captain! - cried the Applicant, whom Bai He slapped. - I'm not a peasant anymore. I did not apply to the Guard to do the dirty job, especially not because of a chick.

Kai Xi Wang stopped, then turned slowly.

\- The Guard is washing with the water you bring. It cooks with the water you bring. And it drinks the water you bring. Do not consider this a dirty work.

\- But that's enough for me. Look for your servants elsewhere.

He lifted his hand and ripped off the medallion that every Applicant was wearing in the neck. He tossed it to the ground and then left the company. No one kept him back, after all he was not the first.

The metal disk resembling a bird's head fell just before Bai He's nose, swirling a little dust cloud. She had just raised her hand to rub her sore face, but eventually she picked up the medal. She waited for somebody to mention it, but there was still silence. Even then, when she got up and put the leather string around her neck. Even then, when a Guardian walked beside her, holding a wooden stick with water jugs on both ends. Even then, when she lowered her head and took the water carrier on her shoulder, and started slowly toward the river.

It was only then, when she surely could not hear, the acknowledging remarks sounded. And when everyone went to work, Kai Xi Wang finally allowed himself a sigh of worry.

Reports, commands, reports again... The Captain was only realized it's dinner time when Jian Ming appeared with a steaming bowl of rice in her hand.

\- How's Bai He? - she asked as she pressed the chopsticks into his brother's hand.

\- She is bringing water- Xi Wang murmured, still checking some bamboo rolls instead of eating.

\- What is she doing? – his sister snapped, and the report fell out of his hands.

\- She had a fight.

\- What? You not say that seriously?

\- She actually defended herself... But still, she raised a hand to another Applicant. - he tried to explain, but his sister was not interested at all.

\- How long has she been carrying water, Honourable Captain? - Jian Ming pounced on the table. - The sun went down. And she did not eat or drink anything at lunch, maybe you forgot it?

Xi Wang raised his head nervously, and his sister just nodded.

\- Well, finally…

The Captain jumped out of his chair, but as he turned to the door, a figure appeared with a water jug in her hand. Slowly she stumbled to the table, her face pale, her naked feet dusty and wounded by the rocks of the riverbank.

\- The sun is set, Sir. And here's your water... - she whispered, then fainted.

\- This is all yours now, brother. - said Jian Ming, leaving the barrack.

Kai Xi Wang felt nothing but immeasurable anger. He had to watch how this tiny little girl was torturing herself, how she was trying to show off her courage, and all this for an immortal who did not even look at her. Oh, how much he hated Prince Ying Kong Shi now. He would have taken him with his bare hand if he was here and he would not have cared that he had no chance. And he was angry with the girl as well. There was no reason for her to choose this path. Why did she do it?

And how could he help her now? He himself was bound by the Rules of the Guard too, he did what he had to do. No exceptions. After all this how could he take her in his arms, how to take her to that far barrack, across the camp, so that everyone could see it well?

He leaned over to her. She was hardly breathing. Her face was burned by the sun, her lips dry, her hair was dusty, but she was as beautiful as that night in the Palace.

We serve each other... he heard his own words. He stood up and shouted at the Guardian.

\- Call an orderly. Fast.

The young Guardian on the evening duty was shocked to see the fainted girl on the floor of the Captain's barrack, but obeyed the command. He ran away after Jian Ming and asked for a bowl of rice. He got some blankets and pillows in the warehouse and then jumped in at the Healer Ci Bei for bandages and balms. The Captain was already between the barrack, carrying her on his back when he caught up with him with a big basket in his hands. In the dark barrack door, Xi Wang stopped.

\- Bring a candle. - he sent the Guardian off again and then walked into the room. He laid the girl gently on the bed, adjusted the roll pillow under her head, and placed the blankets by the end of the bed. As much as he wanted to do something else, he turned his back on the bed and waited for the orderly at the door.

\- Light the candles. Make fire. Bring the bandage here. - he ordered the boy around.

Then they washed her legs and bandaged her wounds. They put balm on her hands and face. When she sighed and her eyelids moved, the Captain sent the Guardian for a pair of boots. After all, tomorrow is training.

He poured some water into a glass and took her shoulders to help her sit up. But Bai He screamed painfully, unable to hold back her tears. She tried to get up alone and pushed away his hand from herself. But she accepted the glass of water.

\- You must eat. - he said softly, but she shook her head.

\- I'm not hungry.

\- You won't be able to get up tomorrow morning if you do not eat. And do you know what happens to the Applicants who do not appear at the Supervision?

Bai He looked nervously at him. The Captain did not know if he would be pleased with the determination shining in fever in her eyes, that had just dried up her tears.

\- Give me the bowl. - she muttered, and moved a little. This time she only hissed.

\- I need to look at your shoulder.

Bai He's mouth was full of rice, but she shook her head.

\- Do you know what happens to the Applicants who cannot hold the practice sword? - the captain said, and she nodded wryly. Xi Wang shook his head. - I wish I knew what makes sense to you in risking your life?

\- I decide for whom to risk my life... Sir. - she snapped back, silencing the man.

By the time Bai finished the rice and rinsed it with another glass of water, the orderly returned with the boots. The Captain did not let the boy go, he had watch as well as the girl unbuttoned her shirt and freed her shoulders. Xi Wang cleared his throat before he said something he should not, when he saw the contusions and bruises.

\- Apply Ci Bei's balm on your wounds twice a day. You cannot neglect your obligations. Orderly, what time is the assembly for breakfast?

\- At sunrise, Sir. - said the Guardian.

\- At sunrise. - the Captain nodded and waved at the boy. He chose not to look back when they left the barrack.

But as the boy closed the door, he turned to him:

\- What's your name, Guardian...? Pei?

\- Yes, Sir, Pei Pei.

\- Well, Pei Pei, I trust on you, that by tomorrow this Applicant will appear in the appropriate equipment on the training field. Understood?

\- Yes, Sir.

Jian Ming was already holding her blanket when his brother appeared. She did not intend to argue, there was no need. The Captain knew exactly what thoughts were circulating behind those lightning looks. He leaned against the wall beside the door.

\- What are your intentions? - his sister asked when she was tired of waiting.

\- I will help her. - Xi Wang noted, as if it were so obvious. - If she wants to be a Guardian, let her be.

\- You cannot make any exceptions.

\- You do not have to recite the Rules, my sister. But what I can do, I will do it.

\- Even if you know why Bai He wants to be a Guardian?

\- Yes.

Jian Ming sighed. His brother was a grown-up man, but she would have given anything to protect him from the pain he had been facing.

\- I stay here. - she finally said.

\- No need. - the Captain protested.

\- Do not think it's because of you, brother. Only because of Bai He. You will need someone who still has a bit of common sense.


	10. Chapter 9

I am so sorry about the technical issue, guys, I know you had to wait for long...

Thank you for your support.

xxx xxx xxx

The dawn was beautiful. Jian Ming didn't waste her time getting dressed. When the song of the flute sounded from outside and awakened her, she immediately got up and walked barefoot to the front of the barrack. She put a shawl over her nightgown, but did not mind the chilly air. It was still early, the western sky was as black as ink. The play of the Guardian being at night shift was a gift to all before the wake-up call, similar to the stars fading over the river, that Jian Ming stared at, until they disappeared from her eyes.

There were rules in the Guard. The alarm trumpets cried out only when the flute became silent. She waited for a few moments, inhaled deeply the fresh air, then looked toward the barrack of the General. As the first sunshine sparkled at the top of the high flagpole, she turned and walked back to the house.

Her father was already up. Jian Ming gave him a clean shirt, then put some flat bread and fruit on the table. By the time Chou Yan had eaten the food, her daughter cleaned up in the sleeping chambers and made herself ready. The whip that she had taken from the dog Chou Lou was lying on the floor beside her sleeping straw mat. She turned her back on it and left. She braided her hair, and then reminded herself to ask for some eggs and oil from the cook for a little treatment on occasion.

\- I'll be at the workshop. - said the old blacksmith and stepped out the door.

\- I'll bring lunch. – said the girl.

She closed the barrack door behind them, one of them went to the right, the other to the left. After all, there were rules in the Guard.

Jian Ming usually found herself some meaningful things to do as long as her father was in the Camp. She helped the cook around the food, or the orderly in the warehouse, as she was unable only to sit and twiddle her thumbs. She always found time to look after her brother without notice, and there were always enough torn shirts not to be bored in the evenings. Now, however, there was something else she could not ignore. And whatever her brother or the General said, she did not intend to turn her back on the young girl who joined the Guard. Bai He needed more help than she confessed to herself. And Jian Ming has already healed enough sore muscles and bruised skin before. It was time to prepare for being needed again.

The sun was up high when she thought her daily duty was done in the Guard's service, so she got a basketful of bandages and medications from the Healer. Then she set off to the plains over the gates of the Camp, where the archers usually practiced. Thousands of flowers called her in the grass, and by the time she reached the Guardians, there was a bunch of blue bells lying in her basket.

\- In line!

He Bian looked with hands behind his back at the Applicants, who were waiting in the stepped-down grass, wearing simple clothings, holding their bows in the hands. Not far from them butts were set with the centre painted red, made of hay, apart from each other in different distances. Lu Shan and another officer had prepared the arrows and put one into the hands of each Applicant. Bai He was again at the end of the line. Jian Ming saw the dark circles beneath her eyes and her bandaged hands, but otherwise she seemed all right. Kai Xi Wang watched the preparation from his horse's saddle. His sister stopped beside him and they glanced at each other. The Captain nodded, made his sister smile, and turned back to the training.

\- You will shoot at the nearest target. - He Bian gave the order, as the last Applicant got the arrow as well.

Everyone looked at the other. There were a few who did not hold a bow in their hands for the first time and already were measuring the force of their weapons. The others, including Bai He, tried to imitate them. Officers walked among them and corrected the Applicants' posture or their grip on the weapon. One of them wanted to put the arrow backwards on the string. Xi Wang looked at his sister, but Jian Ming only pulled her shoulder. After all, you cannot succeed in everything at first.

The practice began, and the Captain slowly moved his horse closer. After some time of practicing everybody managed to hit the closest target. Its edge, at least. None of the Applicants succeeded in taking a closer shot, though He Bian seemed to be satisfied.

\- Again! - he shouted and sent two Applicants for the arrows. Until they returned, he waited with his arms crossed and did his best to give a very strict look.

The Applicants stretched their bows again and again. They just shot and shot until the targets slowly began to fall apart. As the sun climbed up to the zenith, it got hot, butterflies were dancing over the field, and birds were circling in the heights, their cheerful tweeting flew far away. With the practice of several hours everyone managed to learn how to hold and stretch their bows with firm hands, pointing the right end of the arrow to the ground, and hit at least any part of the target.

Bai He was the last shooter of the last lap. Her shoulders were already sore and she felt her face burnt by the sun. But her previous shot was near the red-painted circle in the middle, so she tried hard to shoot better. There was nothing wrong while aiming, but when she heard a familiar voice behind her, she turned involuntarily. Bai He panicked as her fingers released the string and realized what exactly she was doing despite her intention.

\- Good day, Captain. - Ying Kong Shi greeted Xi Wang, but his words were suppressed by the screams of Jian Ming who had seen the arrow fly towards them. The Prince stepped away, just a little bit, and with his outstretched hand he easily caught the arrow. Right in front of her nose. With a proud and bewildering look he smiled at her, as the Captain noted:

\- Welcome, Your Highness. What's the honourable occasion, if I may ask?

Ying Kong Shi let go off the not-so-polite comment. But he was obliged to pay attention to another, more silent voice:

\- Your Highness... Can I get back the arrow?

The Applicants mumbled and stirred when the Prince appeared, and the officers did not see such a disorder with kind eyes. The Captain was angry about it - among other things - though he tried to choke back his anger as deep as possible, and only his dark eyes betrayed him. He was not very pleased at all, that the appearances of the Prince always caused trouble and turmoil, but there must be order in the Guard, so he decided to speak to the General about the matter. Prince or not, something should be done.

Bai He did not dare to look up. Not at the Prince, not at the Captain. She knew that she had made a big mistake and knew that at least some of the people present were aware of the cause. Ying Kong Shi looked thoughtfully at the mortal girl.

\- Did you mean to kill someone?

Every word hit painfully in Bai He's heart. She dropped herself to the ground and shaking her head in tears she began to apologize:

\- Your Highness ... I'm not ... Jian Ming, I'm sorry. Please ... I did not want to ...

Shi dropped the arrow on the ground.

\- You wanted to be the master of yourself, right? Then do not let anything divert your attention.

Then he turned his back on her.

\- Are you alright? – he asked Jian Ming, who nodded reluctantly, as she did not like the previous behaviour of the Prince. Shi calmly looked at the Captain: - I want to talk to the General.

\- He's in the Camp, Your Highness. - Xi Wang replied and gestured to his sister to accompany the Prince. Jian Ming left without a word.

Kai Xi Wang did not speak until they moved further. Then he dismounted his horse, and dropped the reins to the waiting orderly nearby.

\- Today's practice is over! - he exclaimed, and all Applicants turned to him hearing his voice. Bai He stood up and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. - Do not estimate the benefits of any practice. You made the first step, now it's up to you. When we return to the Camp, everyone will get their own weapon. In the afternoon you will practice how to take care of it, and repair it if necessary. And now back to the Camp.

\- Yes sir! - the Applicants shouted as one.

The Captain looked everyone in the eyes as they walked past him. But he missed someone. Bai He - the last in the line – was clasping her weapon with a hanging nose. Xi Wang stopped her when she reached next to him. She paused, but still did not look up. He had to touch her face and raise her head. Bai He swallowed hard, but as the other did not let go, she finally had to raise her look. Xi Wang sighed with satisfaction and spoke only after a few moments:

\- A Guardian never lowers her head.

Her eyes widened. She waited for scolding and punishment, but instead she received only a touch, too gentle for the Guard. Xi Wang looked in her eyes until he thought that he had not yet broke any written or unwritten rules, and only then let go of her face. He pulled himself out and forced sternness on his face.

\- Off you go! - he shouted to the officers and jumped back into the saddle of his horse. As soon as he made sure Bai He was still watching him, he galloped off.

Ying Kong Shi did not even bother to prove to himself the cause for coming to the Camp again. After all, he did what he wanted and he wanted to come here. He also made a good excuse to talk to Kai the Blacksmith. And why not ask her daughter where he finds the old man? He had to rely only on his feelings to spell himself to exactly where Jian Ming was. His pompous smile was not wiped off by the arrogant Captain, nor by the new intercession because of the mortal girl. But his joy survived only a few minutes, because as they walked alone to the Camp, Jian Ming refused to speak or move one step closer to him. Shi felt the boiling steam of anger coming from her, despite the silence. He considered it a better idea to remain silent and force a serious look on his face.

The General was immediately informed by the guards at shift that Prince Ying Kong Shi came to the Camp again. Shi himself thought that the fuss was a bit too much, as the Guardians gathered around them, casting curious or scared looks, but it was too late. And he could only read the same from the face of Xi Wang, who was just jumping off the back of the running horse. But he was the Prince of the Ice Clan, for whom the Guardians should have given their lives. Why he should not deserve being honoured?

Liang Dao bowed before him:

\- Welcome, Your Highness. Please follow me. I think it would be better to have a word inside.

He gave a meaningful look to the Captain who put his hand on his sister's arm. They both stayed out of the barrack.

\- Your Highness, I hope you allow me and will not misunderstand, if I'm absolutely honest now. - the General said at the moment the door was closed behind him. - The Royal Guard has swore eternal loyalty to the Ice Clan. Nothing will change that. But the Guard's discipline is strongly tested ... so to speak ... by the unexpected appearance of a high-ranking visitor. Please remember, Your Highness, this is the Mortal Realm. The immortals were always special to us. And I feel it would be better to have our meetings in the Palace. You know you only have to call me.

Shi watched silently as the grey-haired soldier spoke to him. As he listened, he was slowly sensing the weight of the years passed over the General, no matter how insignificant these were compared to his own. And slowly even the words of Liang Dao gained a different meaning. He could have thought that the old man was disrespectful and instructive. But he knew it was not the case. He also knew that the General was led by his loyalty just as much as by his goodwill. And when the other paused, he simply bowed instead of any further unnecessary speech.

We can not say, that Ying Kong Shi did it only for the sake of the General, what came next. He smiled faintly, then closed his eyes. His snow-white hair became shorter and thicker, then suddenly turned black as the night, yet his hair locks still tickled his shoulder. The Prince's crown disappeared without a trace, as well as his ornate gowns, leaving behind only the simple clothing of a mortal. Shi had worn such outfit before, and now after so many years he was comforted by the familiar feeling of the fabric on his skin. Finally, he opened his eyes slowly. The General cleared his throat looking into the dark eyes, as he lost his voice for a moment from the power of the spell and the sudden decision of the Prince. But since this was a kind of solution to the problem, he took the matter as taken care of.

\- Thank you, Your Highness. I know this means discomfort, but it will save you a lot of problems. And now, please tell me how can I be at your service.

Shi had since long decided to introduce the General to the mysterious complications around the sword. He just did not know where to start. With Yan Zhu's appearance only chaos became bigger. He felt that while the case seemed quite simple, the circle of people who could be at risk grew frightfully.

He sighed.

\- It's simple and complicated at the same time. I will try to summarize at least some part of it, for the benefits of us, but I'm afraid I will not be able to tell you all now, General. I have no intention of concealing it. But that is the case.

\- I see, Your Highness.

\- And I may be sorry, but perhaps Kai Xi Wang should hear it too.

Liang Dao smiled, then stood up and called out the door.

\- Captain ... And bring us some wine, my daughter.

Jian Ming spoke faster than she would have liked:

\- But General...

\- Thank you. - Liang Dao replied in the most natural voice, then closed the door in front of her nose. Jian Ming headed toward the kitchen grumbling.

While listening to the explanation of the General, the Captain could consider it only a partial success, that the Prince willingly chose a more discreet look. He still was nettled about the fact that he was here, in the Camp, again. Ying Kong Shi however came for help, and he did not intend to fall out with the Captain for the time being. He behaved according to this and did not pick up the gloves because of the upcoming remarks fraught with malice. He began to speak slowly, pausing here and there, calculating each word well.

\- After the honouring celebration, High Counsellor Liu Shu summoned the leaders of the largest clans. However, despite the fact that everything seemed to be all right in the Realms, a very important problem came to light soon during the negotiations. An object was guarded in Sacred Snow Mountain, a sword. Suddenly the soldiers of the Ice Clan did not send any more reports, and the contact with the Royal Guard's patrol that was sent there was also interrupted. I thought I'd better go there.

\- Alone? - the General interjected in surprise, with some concern in his voice. Shi clutched in his hair embarrassed:

\- I was not alone. But unfortunately I have to say that the Ice Clan soldiers are as dead as the Guardians. We cannot do anything more.

\- What could have happened? - the Captain asked.

Shi sighed heavily. But some things were still to be talked about.

\- There was once a clan, the Fire Clan, being the sworn enemy of the Ice Clan. In the last great fight we won and the Fire Clan was erased. But the Ancient Spirit of the Clan, Yan Zhu, continued existing in the Infinite Space and waited for the opportunity to return. Well, it looks like she's here now. And she was strong enough to destroy the whole Sacred Snow Mountain from mere tantrum.

He stopped, but no one wanted to talk, so he went on.

\- The sword guarded in the Mountain belonged to Yuan Ji. My father ... he was the King of the Ice-Fire Clan. He tried to regain his power, with the defeat of the other clans of course, but his plan failed. Yet there still can be some power in his sword. That's why the Ice Clan was cautious, and that's why they tried to keep it safe. Surely it is no coincidence that Yan Zhu appeared. If she wants to revive the Fire Clan, then such a weapon can come in handy.

\- How could an extinct clan be revived? - Xi Wang said.

\- Last time... - the Prince began, then he paused to figure out what to say- ...well, Yan Zhu is able to occupy the weaker ones, to rule them with the power of Living Fire, to make them stand on her side, and then they will be her puppets…

\- We are the weakest. - the General stated the fact, that neither of them wanted to say out loud, when the Prince went silent. The Captain would have liked to protest a bit of course, but Liang Dao was glad to see that he was doing his best to act according to his mind.

\- The Royal Guard's greatest responsibility is defence. Whether it is to support the Ice Clan, or the Mortal Realm. - he looked at the General, who nodded with acknowledgement. - But we lost two dozen people in total with the troops sent to the Mountain. We have to bring the Selection of Applicants forward. And even if we find some new Guardians at last, I will not be calm yet. This Guard has never fought against immortals.

\- I'm not sure they're ready. - the General noted.

\- They're not ready. - acknowledged the Captain. - But they will get two weeks. And from now on we all have to take part in the training.

\- What do you mean, son?

\- Sir ... I will practice with them. And that's what I ask of you.

Liang Dao nodded.

\- Thank you, Captain. - Ying Kong Shi said, then stretched out his hand to the other. – But I want to be there too.

Xi Wang stared at his hand, stunned. He looked into the Prince's eyes, but the mortal he had seen was very different from the cold, superior leader of the Ice Clan, and he already felt more willing to cooperate. He grabbed the hand offered to him.

The returning Jian Ming marvelled at seeing an unknown young man sitting at the table with the General and her brother. The General did not consider the stunned look odd, that she gave staring at the man when placing the wine jug on the table. Ying Kong Shi, however, looked back at her. And he waited. It was a cunning attempt, but he did not want to leave anything to chance. Xian Xue said Princess Yan Da will remember if she wants to. And he will help her remember.

The girl looked unsure at her brother, though he did not want to give any explanation to his sister. He took the wine bottle out of her hand and said:

\- Find our father.

Jian Ming's tongue was paralysed by courtesy. In fact, she did not want to ask about the missing Prince, who was again callous to her friend, but she was angry, as she supposed they held back important things from her. On the other hand she could not start chatting, when she was so clearly told what to do. Yet, they did not tell her to put a nice face on.

Ying Kong Shi suddenly noticed that he was left alone with the girl outside the barrack. Now that nothing else had distracted him, he could finally observe her straining every nerve. But almost immediately a voice sounded in his mind:

\- What do you want to do?

Snow Bird chose the worst moment to disturb his thoughts. And as the Prince could not answer, he laughed. Shi blinked and tried to ignore Xian Xue's voice in his head. Yan Da, that is, Jian Ming walked in front of him with straight shoulders on the road through the camp between the buildings. She greeted some friends, but did not turn back. He followed her with hands behind his back and with his head lowered, so when she stopped by the forge and turned back to him, Shi did not notice it and simply hit her. They both lost their balance. And they both tried to stand on their feet without clinging to the other.

\- Uhm... sorry... - Shi stammered, then became silent. As they were forced to look deep into each other's eyes, his voice was gone. He tried so many times to avid the look of the Princess of the Fire Clan before countlessly. Now he did not even think about turning at all.

Jian Ming simply forgot why she was angry. She was overwhelmed again by the strange feeling that surrounded her since she and Bai He came to the Camp. Just the same, when she first saw the Prince of the Ice Clan, she felt now that she met a familiar person she had not seen for a long time. She frowned. A thick fog hid the past from her and did not allow to remember. She felt, rather than knew that they already met, but she had no idea when and where. As she looked into his dark eyes, an unknown force caught her. She realized nervously that all she wanted was to jump into the depth, willingly, just to get the answers to her questions from there. Who is the Prince anyway? Why does he always appear when no-one calls him? What is it that she should know, but forgot about it? And why does this thing seem more important than anything else?

Ying Kong Shi watched her. In that moment the distance, or rather the lack of it between them became very obvious. He was almost one head higher than Jian Ming. She had to lift her head to look into his eyes. The world around them became obscure and colourless, and Shi only saw her face clearly before him. If anyone asks him now, he will certainly say that the girl standing in front of him is not a mortal but the Princess of the Fire Clan. And as he watched the girl, the idea woke up in him to say that it would be enough to bend just a bit closer and he could already...

\- What do you want to do?

Shi clenched his fist, closed his eyes and swallowed hard. The voice of Snow Bird pulled him back to reality, and he missed only with a little to spit on him with some kind of outrageous discourtesy. He sighed, and when he opened his eyes again, Jian Ming stood in the open door and waited for him. He cleared his throat, walked past her, and walked into the workshop.

Inside there was dim light, warmth and a smoky smell of ever-burning fire. Shi expected the metallic sound of hammering and the crackling of the fire, but there was silence. As he rounded the stove built in the centre of the workshop, where ember was glowing hot red, another obstacle blocked him: a grey-haired man wearing a sooty apron, who pointed the tip of a sword to his throat.

\- Who is this? - Chou Yan asked his daughter, but did not wait for the answer. He turned the sword, pressed the handle into Shi's hand, then tossed him a piece of leather. - Here, clean it.

\- Father… - Jian Ming said with some embarrassment in her voice, but the old blacksmith broke it.

\- Did not you forget the lunch, my daughter?

Jian Ming glanced at the other, but Shi only pulled his shoulder wryly. She made a face, but then nodded politely to her father and stormed out.

Shi looked around. There were no chairs, only two logs on the floor. He blinked at the old man, who blinked back. He took a deep breath, but did not say a word, sat down and laid the sword on his knees. The blacksmith sniffed and left him there. He started to fiddle around the stand by the wall, then sat down with another blade and a honing stone in his hand. Shi first became nervous about the nerve-racking sounds, but later he was amused. He knew the old man was watching him. But he did not have a sword in his hand for the first time, so why not work properly? They sat beside each other in deep silence, only the quiet sounds of their movements were lurking in the workshop. When Jian Ming returned with a basket in her hand, with the steaming food inside, Chou Yan took the sword from Shi's hand. He turned the blade toward the light, checked it from right to left, then caught a suitable scabbard and slid it there.

\- It will do. - he murmured. – You can come tomorrow.

Shi's eyes widened at the comment on the old man, but because he was having fun, he did not answer, only smiled. Jian Ming took two bowls of rice and meat from her basket. She gave one to her father, and as the old man nodded, she pressed the other into Shi's hand. She handed chopsticks to them and kneeled down bending her skirt under her feet.

\- You do not eat? - Shi asked with a questioning look, which made her drop her look embarrassed. Her father replied instead.

\- My daughter will eat in the kitchen.

Shi cleared his throat.

\- Master Kai... I did not come here to eat someone else's lunch, but to find answers... about a sword. - He handed the bowl to the girl and stood up. - About the sword that was kept on Sacred Snow Mountain.

Chou Yan did not answer, but began to eat and, under the weight of his strict gaze, her daughter took a small bite out of her bowl too. The Prince decided not to disturb the upcoming silence. He walked away and leaned against the wall near the door. He waited patiently, looking at the girl, who, in turn, felt more and more uncomfortable about this. After a few small bites she put the bowl aside and took out a jar from the basket. Shi shoved himself from the wall when Jian Ming poured some wine for her father, but he shook his head when she offered him a glass. The old blacksmith took a big sip, then looked at the Prince:

\- Sacred Snow Mountain, you say? It was kept you say?

Shi stepped closer and smiled as he knelt in front of the blacksmith, accidentally right beside the girl.

\- The Sacred Snow Mountain is no more. It has been destroyed. Where's the sword, old man?

Jian Ming blinked at her father frightened, as the young man began to interrogate indecently. But the old blacksmith did not mind this kind of behaviour at all. As if nothing had happened, he took a sip of the wine, then said:

\- Where's the sword, daughter?

Jian Ming looked up at them with horror. The two of them seemed to understand each other very well, even though they met for the first time theoretically. But she had to answer to her father, especially when she was the one who already mentioned the sword before. She waited a bit, but she did not know why, because it was in vain. Finally, she decided not to have any arguments with her father. And since it was almost true, she replied,

\- I do not know.

Old Chou Yan looked thoughtfully, finally nodded.

\- You may go.

By the time Shi noticed, she was pulling him out of the forge by his wrist. But they did not stop there. Jian Ming almost ran along the barracks, and then suddenly came to a halt between two buildings by accident, where no-one could see them. Shi glanced at his wrist, which she was still holding. But he did not try to get away because he was very curious when he will be let go. She was gasping nervously, her eyes jumping to and fro at the buildings around them, then looked back at him. She opened her mouth several times, but apparently she could not decide what to say. Shi watched her and wondered if he had ever seen the Princess so insecure.

\- What's going on? - she finally said. - Let me hear. Who are you...? And how do you know my father?

Shi felt an irresistible temptation to start talking about the past, but then decided not to. While she was looking up at him, she folded her arms and seemed to be getting angry. He glimpsed to the sky, where the light of the afternoon sun was clouded from time to time. He sighed.

\- What are you sighing? - she asked, and he turned his head at the familiar words.

\- Why did your father ask you about the sword? Maybe you know the answer? - he looked at her.

\- What is this sword? Why are you looking for it? - Jian Ming looked back.

Shi bowed his head.

\- This will be so difficult... - he muttered and started. But her hand stopped him:

\- I will not let you get my father into trouble.

\- Your father is a smart man. Maybe he's wiser than all of us. We should listen to him.

The girl let go of his hand, and he became serious. He stepped back slightly and continued in a cool voice:

\- Help me.

\- Why?

\- Because I'll ask you to.

\- I'm not a Guardian, I'm not bound by the Vow.

Shi smiled to see if he managed to get a better answer, but her next comment hit him just like her whip on that long gone day:

\- And I'm not Bai He either.

The Prince turned pale and his throat closed up.

\- What do you mean? - he asked in a hushed voice and stepped one towards her, but the girl resisted the urge in turn and did not move. She glanced up at him, but then, as if she had made up her mind, retreated:

\- Forget it... Your Highness...

She shook her head, and dropping her tired look on the ground she started.

Shi stood stunned and just watched as she walked away a few steps, but before she reached the narrow passage between the barracks, he took the lead with a small spell and stopped the girl.

\- You did well to see through the magic in spite of your mortal existence. - he remarked quietly, with acknowledgement in his voice.

Jian Ming pulled her shoulder but avoided his gaze.

\- It was not hard. Some things never change.

Shi looked thoughtfully after her. In the last few moments, his heart had been shifting restlessly in his chest. He still could not figure out what was happening to him. He still did not know what to do with finding out the fact, that she might have been in contact with the sword earlier.

Suddenly he stopped.

If this really happened, then Yan Zhu...

At a glance, he was next to her.

\- If I tell you, that not only the Ice Clan, not only the Guard, but the Three Realms are at risk as well, would you be willing to help me out?

Jian Ming turned to him and put her hands on her hips.

\- Should I feel honoured that a future king, an immortal is begging for my weak mortal help?

\- I'm not begging you. - Ying Kong Shi said.

\- You do.

\- I do not...

She laughed victoriously.

\- Right then. Let's finish that conversation we started. Let's go find my brother.

When Jian Ming entered the door, followed by Ying Kong Shi still in his moral form, the Captain and the General were busy in an intense argument. There were several expanded bamboo scrolls in front of them, the map stand was pulled closer to the table, and they did not even bother to put away their weapons. They likely have not eaten, Jian Ming thought when she saw the half-bitten apples on the table.

\- We can not count on them. - Xi Wang said. - Only a few of them are capable of passing the Selection. And even those few will be called a true Guardian only months later. In a serious situation they would have no chance. They would not survive the first fight.

\- We have to fill in the empty positions. Even if we're putting beginners there.

\- Six men. That's my bet. No more than six.

\- Maybe I should lead the Selection this year, Captain... - Liang Dao laughed and glanced at the door. - Ah, I see we will not need that courier.

\- General... Captain... - Ying Kong Shi nodded toward them and walked to the table. Xi Wang took a half look at his sibling, but as she only picked up an apple without a word, he rather asked no questions.

\- Your Majesty... I think you came just in time. We have already agreed that the Guard is not strong enough in the present situation. Our death surely would be quite heroic if, at the command of Your Highness, we must attack a strong opponent, who was able to destroy Sacred Snow Mountain. Still, it might be more useful...

\- ...finding a different solution. - Shi finished the sentence. - Of course. No doubt. But first we have to clarify something. Yan Zhu went to Sacred Snow Mountain to fetch my father's sword. She thinks it has still enough power to raise the Fire Clan. But the fact that she choked the Mountain and a team of Guardians in flames could only mean she was too late.

\- Yan Zhu? - Jian Ming approached and swallowed the bite. - The Fire Princess? It has been told in the village...

\- What? What are you talking about, little sister? - the Captain questioned. - Yan Zhu is not a princess.

\- We are now facing the Ancient Spirit of the Fire Clan - Shi explained to her. - And let's agree she's not in a good mood.

\- I wonder why? - Jian Ming asked, and took another bite from the apple.

Shi did not answer, but cleared his throat.

\- Who was the one who called you Fire Princess all the time, sister? Do you remember, that bumptious villager...

\- Chou Lou, right? - added the General, who always remembered the details at Jian Ming's annoyance. - The guy who attacked you? And who was accompanied by a third man in a strange dress and an even stranger sword on his side?

Ying Kong Shi nodded toward her, with a wide and satisfied grin on his face.

\- I knew it.

Jian Ming pulled her lips.

\- I did not lie. I really do not know where the guy is. Or his sword. And anyway, what are the chances that he has it?

\- How determined this Chou Lou can be? Would he be willing to give another chance for his Princess?

The three mortals were staring at the Prince, who was still smiling at the girl. The guy is not that crazy at all, he though, if he called her the Fire Princess...

\- It's too dangerous. - the General was the first to speak.

Kai Xi Wang on the other hand was still debating. They have already considered their chances with the General long enough to know that the traditional methods are useless. But he did not want to use his own sister as a bait. On the other hand, Ying Kong Shi was the strongest one he knew. He could easily deal with three mortals.

\- Then the Prince will take care of her. - he said as he decided on the question.

\- What? - Shi and Jian Ming asked at the same time, with a similar expression on their faces.

\- Come on ... We only have to lure him out somehow, discreet. If he gets out of the bag, the General and I will make sure he tells us where his unique friend is.

\- No way. - she protested.

\- All right. - Shi said at the same moment. In exchange Jian Ming looked back at him so, that Shi was sure she would throw the apple at him in the next moment.

\- Your Highness, we do not know how long it would take. - the General said. – There are probably more important tasks in the Palace...

\- Thank you, General, for your senses. – the Prince interrupted the words of Liang Dao as polite as possible. - Leave that to me. There is one more discussion I need to attend, but when we gathered ourselves on all sides, this plan is feasible. We can finally find out where the sword is, and we will still have time to strengthen the Guard. I'm not even trying to predict Yan Zhu's next move. She's unpredictable, like living fire.

\- I don't like it. - Jian Ming said softly.

Xi Wang walked over to her and hugged her shoulders.

\- My sister, I thought you can handle such guys like Chou Lou. If I do not know you, I would think you're scared.

\- Shut your mouth, Kai Xi Wang. - she snapped, hitting the shoulder of her brother with fiery eyes.

\- I take that as a yes. - the Captain grinned and nodded toward Shi.

Ying Kong Shi was perfectly satisfied. He barely managed to hold back himself to not show it.

\- I have to go back to the Palace. - he said, and following his words he ran one of his hands in front of his face.

By the spell dancing at the tip of his fingers the mortal disguise slowly faded out. He could not resist searching for Jian Ming's look, who was looking at him angrily, yet impressed. However when the Prince's snow-silver crown glittered up among Shi's hair locks turning white, a strange shadow darkened her eyes. Shi did not believe what he had seen, otherwise he would have said she was sad. He bowed lightly and they only heard his voice as he disappeared from their eyes:

\- Tomorrow...

In the quiet silence, the jar fell to the ground with a crazy thud and broke into a thousand pieces. In her trembling left hand, Bai He held the cup, water drops flowing down its side.

\- Your water, Captain. - the mortal girl whispered but stared at the spot where the Prince disappeared.

\- I'll get the broom. - Jian Ming sighed and went out.

Kai Xi Wang swore so hard, that even the General could not leave it without a word, but the Captain spared him from the unnecessary speech, kneeling in front of him immediately and bowing to the ground:

\- I admit that I made a mistake, General, and I accept the punishment. Five minutes later, I'll be at the stables.

Liang Dao nodded and left them there.

Xi Wang got up and went to the girl. He took the cup out of her hand, but he did not drink the water, just put it down on the table. Instead, he looked at the girl who was tired and exhausted. She did not speak and did not move, but as he saw she would not faint this time, he finally called her in a soft voice.

\- Bai He...

She shivered and looked at the other as if she had been awake from a dream. She blinked big, then rubbed her brow.

\- Sorry...

\- Are you okay? - Xi Wang asked.

Bai He looked at him and closed her eyes. He gripped her arms frightened. But his concern was unnecessary. She held herself hard and nodded with a deep breath.

\- Where's Pei Pei?

\- He insisted on bringing me dinner. – She moved, so Xi Wang released her reluctantly.

\- Thank you for the water. - he said to the girl who had pulled herself, then bowed and left.

He turned back to the table and looked around the scattered scrolls once more. Then he sighed. He should be more disciplined, especially in the presence of the General. He shook his head and began to unload his weapons and the parts of his armour. Anyway, in the stables, one would only need a pitchfork.


	11. Chapter 10

When someone was knocking on the door, Bai He was trying to attach the forearm guards to her left arm. She felt better not to touch her bow, so left it rest alone on the table. After today's training, the nervousness took her again to make something meaningful before the evening, making her feel that her career in the Guard was not entirely hopeless. But since she had been bothered with the buckles for half an hour, she finally abandoned the attempt, dragged down the armband and threw it it on the bed grumbling. Then she still tiredly talked to the door with her back:

\- I really do not understand why you're bothered about me, Pei Pei. If I know, you have not been given a command to bring me dinner even today.

\- I do not know why I'm bothered about you either... little sister. - Jian Ming replied slightly hurt as she entered the room.

Bai He turned astonished, stared at the other, and in her disarray did not know what to say. Jian Ming held a basket in her hand. She took it quickly and put it on the table. But as she looked, she saw no food, only bandages and balm pots. She sighed unwittingly.

\- Are you hungry? - Jian Ming asked with a smile.

\- Yes.

\- There will be no dinner here.

\- What? Why not? - Bai He asked, puzzled, but did not receive a reply.

The daughter of the blacksmith started to study her with a searching look.

\- How do you feel?

She looked deep into her eyes, grabbed her hair, then lifted her arms and watched Bai He's face. She rested her palm on the other's shoulders and nodded contentedly when she only took a very soft breath.

\- So ... how do you feel? Looks like you do not have too much trouble.

\- I'm fine ... I guess ... I'm just dead tired.

\- And what are you doing to do now?

\- What?

Jian Ming laughed.

\- Good heavens... Today's agenda was archery, right? Yet you behave like someone who was hit in the head.

\- I told you I am tired. - Bai He raged, then turned back angrily.

\- What do you want to do?

\- Wha... I... what do you mean?

\- Do you really want to be a Guardian?

\- Yes.

\- Here?

\- How do you mean here? Here… where…?

\- In here? In the barracks?

Bai He looked around. Ever since she came here and had some time or strength, she tried to fight the desolation of this neglected place. Obviously, she did not quite succeed, but Jian Ming did not seem to mean that as she shook her head.

\- You will never make a Guardian if you huddle in here. This is not the sanctuary of lost little girls, but the Royal Guard. If you want to be one of them, then forget this room and be with your comrades. I can see that you have nothing wrong. That's why you're coming with me right now.

She took her hand and pulled the girl with her.

\- Where are we going?

\- Have dinner.

As the sun disappeared behind the trees beyond the Camp, the shadows quickly began to deepen along the walls of the buildings and the air cooled down noticeably. As the two girls crossed between the barracks, others joined them heading toward the middle of the camp. Most of them were still in full gear, but who had been relieved of their armor, they held at least one piece of weapon with them. Bai He was embarrassed when she noticed the bows they previously received on may Applicants' shoulders. She did not even get along with her armbands, and suddenly she had the feeling again that she did not belong. In the past few days, there were moments when she had to deal with this, but she always successfully depressed it. Jian Ming stopped at one of the buildings, picked up a lonely lantern and pressed it in her hand. Bai He was freed from the capture of dark thoughts, at least for a while, but when they arrived, she tried to hide behind the other's back with her throat tight.

In the middle wide area, where small campfires were lit near each other, almost everyone was sitting there except the guards. They all seemed being occupied with something: picking the fire, or just returning with some firewood. Others were managing their weapons and talking about the training earlier that day. Bai He noticed the cook, who with the help of an orderly shared vegetables and apples with those sitting by the fires. There were no loud words beyond laughter, yet she felt that the strict discipline of the daytime eased. The wind blew the sound of frogs from the river tot he Camp, and the cicadas did their best too, entering the contest with their songs. The evening was buzzing in her ears, so she noticed only in the last minute that Jian Ming was heading straight to her brother. She stopped. The Captain was explaining something to Lu Shan in a low voice, but with wide motions. They have not noticed her yet.

\- Light it... - Jian Ming noted over her shoulder and walked to his brother. Bai He grabbed the short stick holding the lantern and quickly turned her back on them.

She looked around desperately, but had no idea where to escape. Nobody cared about her and she did not know whether or not she was happy about it. Having no better hint she went right to the nearest fire place, though she had no idea what to do with the lantern.

\- Bai He, you came? - someone behind her talked, that made her so frightened that she dropped the lantern. Fortunately on of the Guardians, who was sitting next to the fire, caught it with lucky hands and lighted it with a tiny woodstick. The flame began dancing cheerfully, though its light could not compete with the campfire. Bai He wanted to turn to see who she was thanking for, but she stumbled and if Pei Pei did not hold her hand, she would have hit the bottom in a way very unworthy of the Guard.

\- Did you come to dinner? What do you want to eat? - the boy asked her, as he helped her regain her balance. She opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

\- Where are the bowls, Pei Pei? - Lu Shan said, who had just come to them. He sat down and looked up at the girl. - Good evening, Bai He.

She went pale. She did not expect an officer to greet her so simply, moreover in such a direct voice. She bowed politely. Then she turned her back on the small group, planning to find Jian Ming and the bowls. How could she remain invisible for the rest of the evening?

\- Hurry up. - Pei Pei urged her to follow and then walked forward. She caught up with some long passes, but by then they already reached the fires. The boy greeted everybody, so whether Bai He wanted it or not, everyone became aware of her presence within five minutes, even those who had not been able to notice her before. Her ear was burning with embarrassment and the attention towards her. Earlier that day, during the trainings and exercises, she did not feel so uncomfortable. She bowed her head and sighed heavily, having no better to do but say hello to everyone.

Pei Pei pointed at a basket when they came to the kitchen.

\- We'll take this.

Bai He took one handle of the basket, then glanced up at the other. Something was missing.

\- And the chopsticks?

\- I'll take them. You can go.

She looked at him outraged, but Pei Pei only pulled his shoulders with a hardly hidden grin on his face

\- What? It is not heavy...

Bai He raised the basket full of round bamboo bowls to her waist, and set off, keeping her comments to herself. Pei Pei put the wood rollers, in which the chopsticks were kept into another basket and followed her with a smile.

As Bai He walked by the fires, hands were stretched to her to take the bowls. Around the third or fourth occasion she was able to repay the smiles they thanked her with. She soon returned to the fire place where she left the lantern. Only to face the General and the Captain, who probably had enough of discussions, and now they were sitting by the fire as well.

She bowed, and with her gaze on the ground she handed out the remaining bowls. She remembered what the Captain had told her this afternoon and looked up for a moment. Kai Xi Wang did not smile like the others, only flames glittered in his eyes. Pei Pei came back with the last of chopsticks. As soon as he got rid of them, he dropped himself beside the fire, leaving the last place free, accidentally right next to the Captain.

Kai Xi Wang raised his hand, but could only send a dark look to the young Guardian, as he was already out of range, picking the fire whistling. Bai He swallowed hard but sat down. Then Jian Ming arrived.

\- Our father eats in the workshop. - she noted and knelt beside them in the grass. Bai He shuddered, but then Xi Wang cleared his throat, and Pei Pei jumped to give place to her. Jian Ming, however, shook her head laughing.

\- At ease, Guardian. The service is over.

\- Sit down, Pei Pei. – said the General and added: - You eat.

Then he began to talk quietly to the Captain, while the others replaced the logs they sat on and moved closer to the fire. They dropped pieces of meat and vegetables into the water to cook, and while the food was cooked in the pot, they chatted on about trifles again. From time to time someone reached into the pot with his chopsticks, but mostly he placed the food in the bowl of someone else first, only then picked for himself. Jian Ming began to eat only after she stacked some food in front of her brother.

Bai He felt the night pulling her in. The scents of smoke and food dazed her, the quiet conversations murmured in her ears, and when Xi Wang's hand moved to put a piece of boiled meat into her bowl, she looked up involuntarily. The Captain looked back at her, only nodding once, then he turned to the General again. She wondered if he was watching him or just sensed her watching him. She put the chopsticks in her mouth and did not even notice that she had nothing to chew. She followed the sparks of fire toward the dark sky with her eyes, and suddenly the simple idea bumped her saying she was here, not alone because the whole Guard was with her. When she reached for water, halfway there someone was already passing her the jar. When she darted toward Jian Ming, she smiled back broadly. And when she had gathered enough courage after a long time to put some food in the Captain's bowl, he gave a surprised but happy look as her reward. However, when the General addressed her in the next moment, she almost choked.

\- Have you ever been riding, Bai He?

The Guardians went silent around the fire, everyone looked at the girl, and she swallowed hard to answer, but the General did not really insist on that.

\- Captain, it's time to see the Applicants riding tomorrow. Take care that the Patrol will not start before noon.

\- Yes, General. - Xi Wang nodded, then turned sideways, and there was no escape for Bai He. - Well? Have you ever been riding?

She shook her head and felt a strong temptation to jump and flee into the night. But she looked at Jian Ming for help in vain, she was shaking her head. She took a deep breath. After all, that was her decision. And if she did not want to run away like a coward, she had to get herself together. But she could not get along with her own thoughts. She still did not find enough time to think about it, what could be so disturbing. She had no idea how to behave in the presence of Kai Xi Wang. As if it was not her, but the Captain himself who would have forgotten the fact from time to time, that Bai He was just an Applicant. All she could do was dig her nails in her palm and sit still.

\- Jian Ming, you're singing us tonight, are not you? - He Bian called out from the nearest campfire. Immediately several voices joined him and demanded for the performance. She laughed.

\- Rather not. I do not want to.

\- Please... - Pei Pei began nag her, and Lu Shan jumped in to follow him.

Bai He's eyes glittered curiously, and looked hopefully at the other girl. But she was still laughing:

\- What a soft bunch of you! Since when do you need my lullaby, should I even shake up your pillows too? How will you make a Guardian now? - she teased the others as some of them nearby their bowels began to knock on the bottom of their bowls with their chopsticks.

\- You know how it ends, sister. - Xi Wang said, smiling. - Spare the time and give in. You'll get rid of them sooner.

\- Okay, one. Just one song...

There was a short cheering, and then they all went silent. Everyone moved closer to the other by the fire to give room for Jian Ming and the Guardian, who came out of nowhere, holding a flute in his hand. They both sat down by the fire. Bai He suddenly noticed that her neighbor pushed closer, so she immediately moved away to the other direction. But her leg came close to the Captain's, and she could not go anywhere else. She did not know what to do, where to put her hands or to take any more breath. Xi Wang did not look at her, but she knew he was aware of all her movements.

Jian Ming began to hum, and the flute quietly followed the melody. Pei Pei apparently could not hold back his opinion and grinned:

\- I knew it... my favorite...

Lu Shan hushed him and slapped his head. Jian Ming was singing with a smile:

Like the waves on the water

Your soft voice in my heart

Like the bird flying with the wind

Gentle kiss on my lips

And like open fountains

Sparkling in moonlight

My dark eyes on your skin

Like Saturn I am within your rings

From my dreams I'm not rising

Like the moon pulls the ocean

Your strong hands hold me close

Like the seasons run in circles

Spinning top is my heart

And like open fountains

Sparkling in moonlight

My dark eyes on your skin

Like Saturn I am within your rings

From my dreams I'm not rising

Kai Xi Wang felt as if all his nerves got tense and threatened to split in two. On one side Liang Dao, the General of the Royal Guard was sitting with an all-knowing smile, thus allowing the Guardians out of service to spend the evening with such common vanities as listening to love songs. On the other side there was a girl, young and fragile, beaming a weird, stubborn and inexplicable force, together with all its inconsistency. As Bai He touched him, he shuddered, and he was already ashamed of himself. And he had hoped that no-one noticed. To conceal himself, he thought of having a drink. As he could not use his closer arm, he was forced to stretch out the other. However when he straightened and looked back, it was like a strike of lightning. Bai He was staring at him, and her look was one huge question mark. Xi Wang swallowed hard. He was now revealed, but here and now he was helpless. Having nothing better to do he took a deep breath, turned back to the fire, he gently put his hand, which no-one could see on Bai He's waist and smiled to himself.

Jian Ming did not sing another song, which finally made the others bored of picking at her, and everyone returned to their dinner. Those who finished, stayed a little longer, then as the fire went out slowly, they all went back to the barracks one by one. Only the two siblings and the General remained, who continued the discussion of next day's tasks with the Captain. Bai He, who felt more and more exhausted, did not dare move. Xi Wang's hand was still resting on her waist secretly, and somehow did not want to leave. She gave in and remained. She began to count the stars, and Xi Wang soon felt that her head weighed on his shoulder.

\- It's late and tomorrow is another day. Good night. - the General said suddenly, he stood up, and in the next moment he was gone in the dark. The rest of ember now lost battle against the lantern light, Jian Ming could hardly find his brother's outlines in the dark.

\- Have you thought about it, brother? - she whispered at the moment that the General walked far enough from them.

\- I do not know what you're talking about. - Kai Xi Wang said, but he pulled the sleeping girl closer to him, as her head was threatening them with falling down, and wake her up.

\- You know it well. If you make the decision, you have to take the responsibility.

\- I'm pretty sure my common sense will not have a word in it.

Jian Ming shook her head, but then said nothing. They just sat in the dark and listened to Bai He breathing.

\- It's dark, nobody sees you. - Jian Ming finally muttered and stood up. - Hurry up. Her shoulders still hurt.

Kai Xi Wang looked back at his sister, but remained silent. His sister took the lantern with her and all sank into darkness. He took a deep breath and moved cautiously. Then he turned aside very slowly and put his free arm under her knees. He lifted her up and started slowly toward the barracks. Burning torches between the houses showed him the way, but he was careful to stay away from the bright circles. As he reached the barracks, he stopped. There will be no more such occasions, he persuaded himself, and before his conscience could protest, he kissed her forehead.

Bai He shivered and Xi Wang felt her arms tighten around his neck. He opened the door with his foot and laid the girl on the bed carefully. He covered her and he was in his own bed just a minute later.

\- Responsibility... - he whispered, then turned sideways, though he doubted he would be able to sleep at all.

\- Isn't this heart-warming? - Yan Zhu noted as she was hanging her legs from the tree. She was on one of the nearest oak trees at the edge of the Camp, from where she could see the people sitting by the fire. She confirmed with a satisfied grin when Snow Bird appeared next to her, accompanied by a cool breeze, but he replied only when Jian Ming finished the song.

\- The mortals?

\- No! When did the mortals ever interested me? You know me. I speak of the Fire Princess.

Snow Bird did not answer, and did not look into the other's eyes.

\- Whom do you want to protect me with your silence, Guardian? Do not think that you and your little prince can prevent me from recovering what's mine.

\- What do you want, Yan Zhu? Why are you here at all?

Some dim glow was crawling out of Yan Zhu's body. Until now Snow Bird was replying to the Ancient Spirit of the Fire Clan from a nice distance, with his back pushed against the tree trunk. Now he straightened himself with a stretch and prepared for the firestorm. But the glow did not leave Yan Zhu's body, it just wrapped her around like a blanket. Now it was uncovered that she was wearing a simple-cut, light-brown dress, more common than those of the mortals. She would have looked like a young girl only, if Snow Bird did not see the flames of the uncontrollable fire in her eyes. Now she could no longer deceive him.

\- Tell me, Xian Xue ... You knew that it was not the princes of the Ice Clan, who have pushed me into the Infinite Space, did you not? Did you know that the stupid luck a mortal brought death upon me?

\- Yes.

\- I must erase this disgraceful memory from my soul, and I must have revenge for having violated my pride.

\- Revenge... Is there nothing else in your heart, just the cold vengeance?

Yan Zhu's ringing laughter flew far into the night. Snow Bird looked around, but she only waved.

\- They can not hear us. I wanted to be alone. - she added silently.

\- You destroyed the Sacred Snow Mountain, with every mortal on it. Only out of vengeance, because you did not find the sword. And now you are here lurking near the mortals. Do you really want to revenge the old strike you've suffered on them?

\- I told you I was not interested in mortals. - Yan Zhu hissed angrily, and the light cover flashed around her. - I want what's mine. The other half of my soul.

Snow Bird was listening stunned and tried to understand the truth hidden behind the words. He did not understand everything, but he did not want to confess his insecurity.

\- Oh yes, you think right. Princess Yan Da is the one I want. Your little prince has done me the favor of awakening her in the Infinite Space. He just forgot to look after her again. Yan Da told me everything on Earth. I listened to her... I understood her...

Snow Bird watched nervously that the dim light cover on Yan Zhu's skin began to blink, and with each word of the girl there was something flashing. She did not shout, yet it was even more clear that she is angrier. Xian Xue did not move from the tree trunk, but he thought it would do better to prepare for all possibilities.

\- Yan Zhu... - he was trying. - She is just a mortal there. Jian Ming is her name, a blacksmith's daughter, and she has no idea that her soul has ever belonged to the Princess of the Fire Clan. You can take away nothing from her.

\- Really? Maybe I should be more patient this time?

No matter how surreal it was, Snow Bird shivered. He shook his head, but Yan Zhu laughed.

\- Your little prince will hopefully be so kind and awaken the Fire Princess again for me. And before he can betray her for the third time, before my princess can sacrifice her life for the third time, I'll save her.

\- Yan Zhu...

\- Too late, Xian Xue. You had a couple of thousand years to think about it. I do not care anymore, if you ever understand what you've done to me. It does not matter anymore... Because I'm about to end this unfortunate case now.

Snow Bird pushed away from the tree trunk, but he was late, as Yan Zhu turned into a thousand small sparks, and with a hissing sound she melted into the sea of night stars.

\- Ying Kong Shi... – Snow Bird whispered, after reciting the names of some especially repulsive swimming monsters, which ever floated in the Endless Sea. - I think it's time for another conversation.

The sunbeams shining through the windows drew razor-sharp stripes on the floor of Mirage Hall, but it was not the morning light that awakened the Prince. Snow Bird came at such a speed that he had changed into his human form only by the Prince's bed, accompanied by a little snowstorm. Shi blinked, trying to wake up as the blue flames of a protective spell already blurred around him. Of course he was not fast enough. The first thing for Snow Bird was to freeze all doors and windows. Shi stared at him with surprise, but he was just pacing up and down, as though he did not know where to start.

\- What…

\- Shut up! – Snow Bird stopped him. - Now I ask, and you answer.

Shi swallowed and nodded. He dropped his hand and the spell faded away.

\- What was the last thing you said to Princess Yan Da on Earth?

Silence.

\- I'm listening to you…

Still silence.

Snow Bird moved one step forward, so Shi shook his head confused.

\- Nothing? Seriously? It's the truth? Did the Princess really die without having a good word from you?

Shi bowed his head, then emerged from the bed in the shadow of the other's accusing gaze. He stopped in the middle of the hall and stared at the Six Leaf Ice Crystal pattern on the floor.

\- Brave Prince. Or rather conceited... and boastful... There you were crying to me at the Northern Ice Peak that you wanted to give back her old life. What do you think she will tell you when you wake her up? Will she run into your arms with a grateful heart after you've hurt her so? I would not be surprised if she would break your neck with her pretty hands.

He paused and Shi looked up.

\- Did you finish?

Snow Bird threw ice cubes on him, that the Prince turned into snowflakes easily.

\- No, I have not finished yet. Last night Yan Zhu and I had a little chat by the campfire.

\- What?

\- Oh yes. - he smiled, but his eyes were still angry. - And she was kind enough to share her thoughts with me. You know, about how she will conquer the world and how she will regain the last pieces of her power.

\- But she does not know where the sword is. - the Prince objected. - That's why she was so angry, right? Because the sword was not on Sacred Snow Mountain.

\- You're stupid! Your father's sword is only one thing. Yan Zhu is hunting for her soul right now.

Shi stared in front of himself, then shook his head.

\- That is impossible. Absurd!

\- You can deny it, but in vain.

\- Xian Xue... would it be possible that on Earth when Yan Zhu invaded the Princess, she left a piece of her soul there?

Xian Xue laughed bitterly.

\- I wish it would be so simple... I wish we could get away with it so easily…

\- Get away with it? We? You and me…?

Snow Bird sighed, walked past the Prince and sat down on the bed. Then he glanced beside him. Shi stared back, then shrugged and sat down beside him.

\- Yan Zhu has always been strong as the Ancient Spirit of the Fire Clan. Yet, the time came when she betrayed those who were important to her out of weakness and whim.

He went silent, but Shi felt that he hasn't finished yet, so did not intervene. Both of them sat silently on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. Eventually, Snow Bird broke the silence and gathering his courage continued:

\- Yan Zhu loved me. But I could not appreciate this love and I could not keep her from being disappointed and lonely. When I sacrificed myself on the Rock of Prison to save She Mi, she lost all her hopes. And to protect herself from further pain, she tore out of her soul everything that was the source of her suffering.

\- No...- Shi groaned, but Snow Bird only waved.

\- Yan Da being the Princess of the Fire Clan inherited a heart from the Ancient Spirit, that treasured the desire to love and to be loved behind the shield of toughness. Even death could not be strong enough to destroy it. When you gave her a new life in the Infinite Space, she probably repelled with joy of becoming another chance. But she failed again. And Yan Zhu, who probably kept her on a short leash, found out everything when she invaded her body. She's not angry only at me any more, Ying Kong Shi. But you also. For everything you did to the Princess. More specifically, for what you did not do for her.

She took his head in his palm.

\- Yan Da is in danger. She saw her in the Camp, right?

\- You are wrong. Jian Ming is safe. Yan Zhu cannot reach her until she's just a mare mortal.

Now it was the Prince's turn to laugh.

\- That's it? Leave the Princess in peace and Yan Zhu will be weak? Find the sword and she has absolutely no chance? Defeat her in the easiest and simplest way possible?

\- Good idea. – Snow Bird nodded, and as he did well, he stood up. - We'll do this.

Ying Kong Shi jumped up and started arguing with anger.

\- No way! I will not make the same mistake for the third time. And you? Are you ready to give up?

Snow Bird turned his back on him.

\- If you awaken the Princess, there is nothing that we can do. - he whispered. - Neither the strength of the Ice-Fire Clan nor your stubbornness will help. We will all be vulnerable to Yan Da's feelings. And if the Fire Princess decides not to fight anymore, if she gives up, then Yan Zhu takes back that was hers with a delicate flick of the wrist, and the Princess will just be destroyed.

\- Snow Bird… - Shi tried. - What if the circumstances were different this time? What if we did this time what we should have done long ago?

\- You're stubborn and confident, Prince. Are you so sure you will be able to persuade the Princess that she is no longer alone?

\- I'm not sure. But I have to try. And you should try too, Snow Bird.

\- Any why?

\- You said so. Yan Zhu loved you. You just have to convince her that there is now nothing to distract you from her any more. She does not need the Princess's feelings. But yours.

Snow Bird turned and looked into Ying Kong Shi's eyes. Then he lifted his hand and removed the ice blocks from the walls of Mirage Hall.

\- We're both crazy. We want to persuade two souls of burning vengeance to choose us instead of war and destruction, us, who have betrayed them and pushed them away.

Shi grinned wide.

\- You see? This is the easiest and simplest solution.

When Xian Xue left, Shi called the guards and asked for the High Counsellor. Liu Shu bowed in front of the Prince with a perfect self-control, but he allowed curiosity to sparkle unveiled in his look. The Prince's behavior in the last few days was a bit weird, at least, as far as he could observe. Shi smiled suspiciously.

\- High Counsellor... I bid you a fair good morning.

Liu Shu stepped back with an elegant move, and in the next moment a strong freezing spell sparked at the end of his wand, which surprised the Prince.

\- Three heartbeats... Before I'm alerting the guards. You get that much time to tell what happened to Prince Ying Kong Shi.

Shi straightened and smiled. First he changed himself into the figure of the High Counsellor, who lowered his wand dumbfounded seeing himself, then he changed back, and as he walked closer to Liu Shu, turquoise snakes climbed down from the walls of Mirage Hall to crawl up Shi's back and cover his shoulders like a robe.

\- High Counsellor... We should rather talk about where the Sacred Snow Mountain disappeared from our map.

Liu Shu blew out the air loud and kneeled.

\- I beg for your forgiveness, Your Highness. There are so many gossips in the Palace lately.

\- We do not have more time, High Counsellor. We cannot wait for the clan chiefs any longer. Our opponent is not a faceless figure, but Yan Zhu herself. The question is no longer who is stronger, but who is faster. By whatever methods we can gain advantage, it can mean survival.

\- I see, Your Highness. It is a fortune that the rumors proved to be untrue. I would have been sad if it was true that the last member of the royal family turned his back on the Ice Clan for a mortal.

\- A mortal? - Shi asked, but then in the next moment he added with complete self-confidence. - That's not it. Not that anyone else has a word say in it.

Liu Shu politely bowed.

\- I'm listening to your orders, Your Highness. The clan chiefs are already on their way here.

\- All of them?

\- Unfortunately not. Hui Heise has not returned ever since.

Shi walked to the balcony door thinking. He stared at the snow-covered peaks painted by the pink morning lights and argued with his own thoughts. That's too simple... Hui Heise would be a traitor? A thief who stole his father's sword right under Yan Zhu's nose? A lonely warrior who was willing to lower himself to some earth-bound mortals just to hide? And what does he want to do with the sword? Nobody can be so foolish to throw gloves by himself in the face of an Ancient Spirit. He turned back to the High Counsellor.

\- We have to get him. Tell Qian Zhenzhu Praedor and Hei Zhao to gather their best soldiers and send them to the Shadow Cave. I'd be surprised if that rogue had stuck his plans under the nose of his men. For now, it's even better if he follows it alone. The Praedor and the Bear should keep back the clan members from any rash steps. Mi Feng Hua should go to the Royal Guard. They will soon need his knowledge if the Guardians are forced to fight. All Healers will be needed. Yu Yan will stay with you here in the Palace. He and his clan get the most difficult task. I want to know about each and every thought, whoever's mind raised that dream, that can threaten our loyal clans or the Mortal Kingdom. Let him send me a Dreamcube when he finds something.

\- And where is Your Highness heading? - Liu Shu asked as the Prince finished.

\- I'll be with the Guard. There's a trace I cannot let disappear. I want to check it.

\- I understand, Your Highness. Everything will be as you wish.

Shi nodded to acknowledge the High Counsellor's bow, and after Liu Shu left, he walked back to the balcony.

\- Ka Suo, my dear brother... I think now I could use your experience and your wisdom. - he whispered to the wind. - No matter how much I want to do good, I'm afraid this will not be enough.

The wind however did only its job. It blew away the morning mist toward the Endless Sea, and did not waste a moment to chat with a young, snowwhite-haired man about transience.


	12. Chapter 11

May the dawn bring you wisdom, Jian Ming repeated herself the ancient saying when she woke up. The world was still dark, silent and waiting for the light. She slept little, without dreams, and when she opened her eyes, it seemed it had only been a few moments since she had put her head on her pillow. She sighed and turned on her side. She hoped, that she would know what she wanted to do with the last stars, but latest with the wake-up call. But she only made it to decide, that she would take the least of stuff to the little house she planned to go with the Prince to. If everything goes well, it's just a day and Chou Lou will be there. And then the Prince does what he wants, and then she can go back to her father. And finally everything will be as it used to be.

\- Nice lies, Jian Ming. - she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Nothing will ever be like before.

Her father dined at the workshop and seemed to sleep there as well. But now she did not mind being alone. She had packed and repacked the small bag three times, in which she wanted to take her things, because she could not decide what kind of clothes she would need and how much medicine she would take with her. She also threw the whip back on her bed three times, then rolled and bundled it back into the bag again. She washed, dressed up and went into the kitchen under her arm with her sword, that Xi Wang had returned with a little disapproving look after their arrival.

Kai Xi Wang knew that he slept some as his modest bedding was on the floor. Knowing that he was going to take care of the horses in good time, and it was still about to dawn, he walked out of the barrack as he was in his pants, without weapons, without his armor, without a shirt. The night watch had already brought some fresh water from the river, filling a large stone jar next to the building, so he took some. After drinking just along the way, there was still enough water left in the jug to fully awaken him when he poured it on his head. Perhaps he would have dropped the empty jug if he did not put it down on one of the nearby benches in time, when he noticed the torch in the stables. The guard, however, was in his place, and was yawning with complete tranquillity. At the arrival of the Captain he greeted him loudly, pulled himself out and saluted, but said nothing. Xi Wang nodded understanding nothing, and then entered through the wide open door. It was much warmer inside, but it was not the heat coming from the body of the animals that made him feel all hot. In the third box someone was humming.

The guard was standing outside, yet he cursed himself for not bringing at least a dagger with him.

You're getting careless, Captain, he scolded himself, then walked in.

\- Today is the big day. - a young girl's voice murmured. - You must look nice...

Xi Wang's heart hammered. What is Bai He doing here? He peered in the first two boxes. The horses were supplied with fresh hay and water. Did the girl take care of it? But she said... No, he corrected himself. Bai He did not answer anything to his question last night. Still... she was a court lady... how would she know how to handle or ride horses?

\- It was always cold in the Palace. Wherever I went, whatever dress I wore, it did not help. Deep inside, I felt the cold in my heart. - Bai He spoke again, louder, and Xi Wang realized that she was aware of his presence. He walked slowly to the third box and looked in. She stood her back to him.

\- Nobody forbid me to go to the Stables. I saw enough times how the handled the horses. - she rubbed the back of a smaller mare with a handful of straw, while the animal was cracking on her breakfast, not minding the two human by her. - And at least I did not get cold.

Xi Wang went closer, and the mare's ears moved. He patted the back of the animal, and as he walked behind Bai He, his hand touched hers. One hand became motionless. But the other hand pulled it slowly along with the straw, following the direction of the horse's hair, repeating the motion again and again. Suddenly the wake-up call sounded, Bai He trembled, and the Captain was at the other end of the stable in the next moment. He knew well: just a few minutes later the most diligent Applicants would appear, who had lived in the Camp long enough to be aware of the fact, that a little work early in the morning did well to their health just like it meant extra credits at their officers. Within fifteen minutes there was somebody in every box to take care of every horse. Xi Wang left through the other door at the first possibility, returned in full armor. He walked rigidly through the narrow corridor, then back, and stopped at the third box. But she was not there anymore. He looked into the horse's eyes and then exclaimed,

-Nice work! Breakfast! Then up the saddle!

In general, it did not take long for anyone to finish a bowl of rice, to which only some fruit was given as company. A few sips of water and everyone was already awaiting the command in front of the dining room, to run racing to the stables because who was faster he got a better horse. Bai He did not hurry. She never sat on a horse, and she hoped the others had discovered it too. Because maybe then they would let her be an exception and not make her climb up an animal's back. She loved horses, she was happy to talk to them at the Stables of the Ice Clan, but she never had the slightest dream to ride. She was embarrassed and saddened again. Her pride urged her to keep her word, but she was sure she would never make a Guardian if she did not learn to ride. She shook her head and climbed to her feet from the table. After all, she might try... maybe tomorrow... could it be tomorrow?

When she made it in front of the dining room, she saw only the back of most Applicants.

\- Do not look down... Do not look down ... - she murmured as she walked after them. As she heard footsteps behind her back, her heart jumped and she began to ran. She began to count the horses for herself, and as she rushed gasping for air, she sadly remarked that they would never be able to ride all horses at the same time. They would definitely ride in several groups, so the excuse not sitting on a horse because she alone didn't get any had to be forgotten...

Kai Xi Wang smiled to himself. It was only a meter away... That's all he would have needed to reach her. There would have been nothing wrong with talking to her. There was a time when he praised an Applicant because he started the morning at the Stables. Once it happened. Suddenly it seemed as if something had pulled him out of his pleasant thoughts with a rope. As he looked around, he saw nothing special, but his instincts whispered that something was wrong. He noticed his sister appear near him. He whistled to her loud. Thus Jian Ming knew right away that something had happened. She ran over to him, but Xi Wang shook his head.

\- I do not know.

They both looked around. Nothing. Apparently everything was ok at the Camp. In the next moment, a horn sounded and from its melody they already knew what's the situation.

\- Fire alarm! - Jian Ming groaned and turned on her heels, searching for smoke. The loud shouts gave the answer.

\- The Stables! Quickly! – an officer was giving away commands and the Captain went pale. Bai He was still close to them, not yet reached the other Applicants, and she was now standing frightened in the middle of the square. They heard the animals crying and running out of the stables one after the other, among them some Guardians driving them.

\- Call Ci Bei, fast! - Xi Wang said to his sister, and then he also started to run to the stables. The smoke column, which had risen from the far corner of the building to the sky, could be seen well by now.

They drove the horses to the safe practice area, but suddenly a fireball hit the ground right in front of them with a huge bang. The horses roared with horror, then began to race backwards, in the opposite direction, between the buildings. The Guardians jumped out of their way, then rushed to the stables to fight the fire. Nobody was that crazy to try to stop them. Out of breath Kai Xi Wang watched the horses running straight towards them. Right towards Bai He.

\- Watch out! - he shouted, and his voice was nearly suppressed by the roar of the horse's hooves. Bai He still heard and turned to him. Her eyes were wide of fear, but when she saw the Captain, she walked slowly toward him. But not fast enough. Kai Xi Wang tried to get there, but when he was only a few feet away from her, another fireball hit the ground and the force knocked him off his feet. He called her name, but he did not even hear his own voice anymore. Bai He yet watched him. As she saw him lying on the ground, she looked back and decided in a second. She hurried to him and threw herself down on him. She hugged his shoulders and his head, then peeked back behind her one more time. She remained only a heartbeat's time before the horses would arrive. She closed her eyes and tried to cover the captain's head even more, who suddenly could not move at all.

Then Bai He noticed she was terribly cold. Clouds of dust surrounded them and she could not breathe, but she did not dare let go of the other, just waited for the panicked horses to run over them. However, the horses did not come and she could not stand it any longer but looked up. A few feet away from them Ying Kong Shi was standing, one of his arms stretched out in front of him, turquoise flames dancing at the tip of his fingers, breeze still blowing around them, awaken by the Prince only to stop the horses. In the other hand he was holding the rein of his horse and he was smiling. Something moved under Bai He's body. She became aware blushing of the fact, that whatever good will or craziness lead her before, now she was lying upon the Captain of the Royal Guard and his face was only inches away from hers. She took a careful breath and as she blew out, her breath became a little cloud of fog.

Kai Xi Wang slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. He wondered what to say, but he could not find any words. Bai He did the one thing he would have never expected from her. It seemed useless, almost stupid, yet it was a pleasant surprise to him. But he could not stay there lying forever. Her gaze locked on his, and he felt all her moves, wanted or not, though Bai He tried hard not to even breathe. He knew he ought to get up, and he was certain that Ying Kong Shi, who had rescued them both, was now probably laughing at them. He was close to make any proper comment when Bai He unexpectedly leaned on his shoulder, kneeling on his thigh and climbed off of him with abrupt, clumsy movements, looking strictly in the opposite direction. Kai Xi Wang jumped up quickly. He looked around and the Prince's figure unfolded in front of him from the disappearing cloud of dust and fog. Shi smiled and remarked:

\- Everything looks fine here. – Then he turned his horse back and walked away.

The Captain was grunting to himself as he stepped over to the girl, who was stubbornly perching on the ground, staring at the scattered horses and the Guardians who were after them. He knelt beside her and grabbed her arm. Bai He was shaking like a leaf. Her face was sweating, and Xi Wang was sure she realized only now what had just happened. He was looking for her gaze, but in vain, so finally he called her name until she looked at him. He saw that He Bian and Lu Shan rushed toward them, so he began to argue louder than necessary:

\- Are you crazy? What did you think, if you jumped in front of a bewildered stud of horses, then they would stop for your sake? Why did you not escape like the others?

Bai He swallowed hard. The Captain hopefully expected no response, and she let him shout out in peace. Though she was glad he came back to her. The grip on her arm now comforted her, and no matter how angry he was, she was glad that both of them had survived this adventure in one piece. Xi Wang continued of course, and pulled up the girl with him off the ground.

\- Have they not told you that there is nothing heroic about suicide? You not only attract trouble, but you run straight to it as if you had to.

Bai He pulled herself out because she started to feel a little annoyed, as she had not yet received any thanks. She breathed heavily and as he stopped, she said,

\- I am to decide for whom I'm going to risk my life... Captain...

Kai Xi Wang was silenced of the shock. Bai He actually smiled at him. It was more a surprise than her words. He swallowed, but he saw the two officers coming to them from a few meters away, leaving only one moment for him. Not enough to consider well what to answer.

\- I do not kiss you only because here and now I cannot do it. - he whispered into her ear, then left her and hurried to the officers. He started to give commands, so the two of them had to look after their job, while they obviously would have been stayed to see something interesting. As they turned back on him, he looked back at the girl, who was still dead pale, her hair dusty and her clothes dirty, standing there where he left her. Bai He finally ran away with a brief salute. Xi Wang shook his head, rubbed his eyes and left to find something to drink. Possibly something very strong.

Ying Kong Shi was still smiling, when he heard someone running after him. Jian Ming stopped next to him gasping for air. The Prince bowed lightly, but then walked on, pulling his horse behind him. The girl swallowed, then followed, bursting out loudly on her way:

\- What the demons' bastard was that? There are some memories of mine about the General asking Your Highness to avoid the fuss. I doubt this snowstorm was the best way to it. Anyways... my stupid brother would have survived without a scratch. He has been riding most of those horses before, and being a Guardian he should at least stop some rushing horses.

Shi stared at her with a questioning look, though he was not too surprised. There was always someone who had the gust to talk to him like that. That's why he did not really mind, but he was rather entertained.

\- There are some memories of mine about fireballs falling from the sky. - he replied calmly, looking at the girl with tilted head. - And about your brother lying on the ground, motionless. It would have been a nice performance from him, even if it is doubtful he could have helped himself just as you say. But still, it was the best. For both of them.

Jian Ming had enough time to breathe again, so she went on as if she did not hear the Prince

\- I do not like that at all. Chou Lou is a fool, but not so much not to realize that an immortal of the Ice Clan is behind my back. Moreover, if he sees I'm not alone, he will not come closer to us. That makes no sense. So I'd rather go alone. But I promise I'll tell you the tales.

She nodded, slammed her backpack on her shoulder and simply left the Prince behind. When she looked back and saw that he did not follow her, she grinned triumphantly and speeded up her footsteps.

At the first corner of course she heard the horse thumping, but she knew it was too late. She felt only a strong arm raising her off the ground, and she was already sitting in the saddle on the back of the galloping horse and could not do anything but to cling to the mane of the animal. When she managed to overcome the anger after half an hour, she said over her shoulder:

\- You have no idea where to go, Your Highness.

Shi just laughed and put his arm tighter around her waist. She grunted something under her nose, but no matter how much she was disturbed, she thought better to stay calm and shut up. Leaving the Camp the followed the road by the river. There were birds chirping, the water splashing the horse's beating around them. Beyond that, however, only silence remained, they did not meet anyone and did not talk to each other. Jian Ming looked at the landscape around them several times, as though it seemed unrealistic at this time of the year, she felt the scent of cherry blossoms. She thought she was stupid, and all along she was busy convincing herself that spring was long gone. She sighed when he came near their house, but at her surprise the Prince stopped the horse and jumped off the saddle without a word. Jian Ming stared at him with a questionable look in vein, she did not get a reply. Instead, she could see how Ying Kong Shi had thrown off all externalities that were princely and immortal in just a few moments. The Prince bowed his head, as if he did not care who looked at him, took a deep breath and moving his hands he covered himself in blue glow. Finally, following the sparkles of the spell all that remained beside the horse was a dark-haired young man, wearing a simple dress, who now grabbed the rein and walked on the road without a word. She shuddered as cold went on her back. Not only because she still had difficulties to understand the power of the Ice Clan's magic, but also because she remembered why they came here. Would Chou Lou believe the tale that this man was just a servant whom his father had entrusted to help her move? She dived into her thoughts and continued bouncing in the saddle.

The house and its surroundings looked like the same as Bai He and she left it a few days ago. The window shutters closed, the door apparently untouched. She could hardly believe that they had been here only a few days ago. So much has happened since then, that it seemed much longer. As Shi stopped the horse, she did not hesitate and jumped off the saddle, then without thinking walked to the entrance. But a hand stopped her.

\- Some caution might do good. - the master of the hand whispered from very close. She swallowed hard and did not move.

The Prince pushed her out of his way with his hand and stepped closer to the door. However, unlike Jian Ming's expectations, he did not bend over to the door listening, and he did not kick the lock hard to give an unpleasant surprise to the enemy hiding inside. He just stood motionless for a while. The girl knew only from the mild tingling of her own skin that he was probably about to use a spell again. Shi finally sighed, with a slight unhidden relief, straightened up and then said:

\- I look around at the back.

She just blinked. She stared at the closed door, her hand stopped in the air above the handle, but finally shaking her head she pulled out the keys and opened the house. A few glimpses were enough to know that nothing disturbed the peace of the little house. The thin layer of dust on the floor seemed untouched, the furniture all in place and the door leading to the garden was closed. She went there and opened up the lock. She turned back and glanced around. So she will live here again for a few days. She realized that they did not talk about the important thing at all, where His Highness would want to stay at a time, when ordinary mortals would rather choose the quiet loneliness of their bed instead of the noisy things in the world. It was not mentioned before that the Prince would stay for the night. She rubbed her forehead with her palm, and with clenched eyes she tried not to think of how many not clarified questions remained for a single afternoon. As a temporary solution she started cleaning. She opened the windows wide in the kitchen and in the inner room too, gratefully breathing in fresh air. But for the rest of the work she needed water, so she had to walk down to the river. A voice whispered within that perhaps she should mention this to the Prince where she was about to go, but she burst out loud immediately:

\- No way! - and she took the bucket and left off through the still open entrance.

Ying Kong Shi decided he had wasted enough of his magic power for today, and relied on his other senses, when he wanted to make sure that they were alone and safe for the time being. He was surrounded only by the sounds of nature, and the noisy chirping of birds suggested that if there was anyone close, he was silent and motionless like a stone. So his listening would be useless. He turned his head right and left as he walked around the house, but he did not notice anything suspicious in the nearby. He heard the girl fiddling around the windows, but as he reached the corner, he forgot everything.

The sight hit him in the chest, and even one breath was enough for the rest of his senses to be completely covered by the garden. He began to suffocate with the odour of the countless flowers, that covered every free inch of the area behind the house. Jian Ming seemed not to bother with the lawn and weeds, so leaving out the place of stepping stones she planted flowers all the way up to the low fence of the distant kitchen garden. It would have been an unnecessary fatigue to count the plants, their amount was simply too dangerous. Shi was glad to have at least some air compressed into his lungs. He felt like being under water, his ears were ringing, and strange stars sparkled in front of his eyes. He was gasping for air, but all he achieved that the fragrances made him completely drunk within a few moments. He was dizzy and sick, just like when a foolish servant placed too many snowlilies in his room, and he barely managed to stagger to a nearby tree. He wagged the thin trunk to lean on and cursed. If someone attacked them now, he could hardly defend themselves. He remained on foot, but he knew he would not make it back to the house if he didn't pull himself together soon. Giving in he tried to breathe normally. His stomach became strangely calm, it stopped to bounce back and forth, and finally the sick feeling surrendered to the unlikely but much more pleasant feeling of repletion.

He ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes with a sigh of relief. It was a mistake.

He was sitting again on the back of his horse, with Yan Da before him in the saddle, holding her tight with one arm. The girl apparently was deeper in her thoughts, and perhaps her anger had evaporated as well, as tension seem to have left her when she leaned loosely against his chest. Shi felt the warmth of her body, and with his arm he could follow her every breath. He swallowed heavily, as the only fifteen minutes old memories returned much more vividly than reality. He shook his head with clenched eyes, forced the memory to let go of her and to jump off the saddle. Yan Da, however, was not as quiet as Jian Ming. She also dismounted and blocked his way.

Shi was now certain that she had planted such flowers in her garden out of mistake or ignorance that had a great magic within. He could not decide whether to open his eyes and ultimately he was weaker than the memory. He wanted to see what did not happen, but hopelessly seduced him already.

Yan Da was smiling, just like on that day by the riverbank. Her eyes were still full of tears, but she was laughing at the idea from Shi to kill the Bear Clan's tyrant leader. She cried and shouted not long before, with such power that the spell in her voice sent her bitter words into the waves of the river. However when she spoke again, her voice was silky and warm as the south wind, and Shi wished he could listen to her forever instead of that crying echoing from the river. She stepped closer to her, and Shi, as his eyes involuntarily dropped to the whip, could not avoid seeing the movements of her hips.

His heart hammered in his chest. The noise almost suppressed the sounds of the garden and the distant forest, but Shi did not open his eyes. He did not want to end the vision. Though the river was no longer visible, there were no more screams. He saw the Princess only and heard her voice only, and there was nothing annoying about it at all. Rather more of excitement. Shi licked his lips as his throat went dry. The memory made another move and the Princess was standing right in front of him. She raised her chin to be able to look more easily in the other's eyes. Shi lowered his head so that their faces could be closer to each other. Suddenly he felt something pull him hard around his waist, more precisely a little further down. The pulse dictated by his heart now flew through his entire body, on his fingertips it felt like his magic spells, it clutched his throat a few times, and finally set him on fire from head to toe. Shi was forced to endure helplessly that had just happened to him. The different energies found each other in his body and welcomed each other as old friends. The life power that he received from the Fire Princess, when Yan Da rescued him after her brother's torture. The cool flames he inherited from his father and a long non-existing clan. The Heartburning Fruit and its effect that he felt even years later. And the unexplainable warmth that took him on, every time he saw the Princess.

Shi could not stand it any longer and dropped to the ground beside the tree. He was shaking as he tried to cast a defence spell, which he succeeded only for the second time. He was not even sure that an ice shield could help him. He remembered that Jian Ming would be angry for freezing a part of her garden, and this obviously did not help. He rather succeeded in recalling the accusing face of Snow Bird in font of him. He forced his eyes to remain open, and after a few minutes he thought he could trust his legs. The cold cooled and calmed him down, even if not completely. He stood up slowly, and rubbing his temples he returned to the house.

But the girl was nowhere. Shi went all sober and scared to death. Where could she be?

He ran through the front door, not caring for the horse that was poking him playfully with its nose, and he started to check the ground. As he walked a few meters away from the house, he noticed the grass that had just begun to straighten out after her steps. He started to run in that direction.

The traces led to the river, first he only heard it, but then he could already see the glittering waves. He was pale as he found the empty water bucket on the ground. He turned around nervously, but did not see a soul near the water. He shook his head. It can not be... It is impossible to lose her only because of just a few minutes of weakness. He should have protected her, but he was stupid to let his feelings weaken him. Those feelings in which he has never believed before.

He bowed his head, then kicked angrily into the bucket.

Jian Ming coughed and gasped for air a few feet away from the shore. Shi lifted his head and then ran up to her. She was wiping her eyes, but he already reached her, wading into the water, and without thinking he got her in his arms. Jian Ming was still coughing, semi-blind, so she could not talk, she was just drifting in his lap. As they reached the higher place where the grass was dry, Shi stopped and set her on foot. He tried to hold her steady with one of his arms, turning her face with his other hand. She coughed and the Prince kept asking her whether she was fine, with his fingers trying to wipe her face and taking out the weeds from her hair.

After a few deep breaths, Jian Ming finally got herself together.

\- What's wrong with you? - she moaned, then coughed some more.

\- What's wrong with you? - the Prince asked back, his voice being as hoarse as hers. - What are you doing here? Was there somebody here? Are you hurt?

Jian Ming tried to push the man away with her two hands on his chest, but Shi was of course stronger. His arms were holding her by the waist and his fingers were resting on her face, instead of letting her go. She could not get free. The restless and abrupt breathing of the other, and his heart jumping under his shirt surprised her very much. She sniffed.

\- I came for water. And I thought I'd swim too. - she remarked, and then with a smile she added: - Did you possibly worried about me, Your Highness?

Ying Kong Shi heard these words and immediately released her, then retreated a step. His confused gaze shuddered, and when he finally realized that Jian Ming's fully drenched clothes stuck tightly to her body, he even turned away. She could have sworn that Shi blushed.

\- Never get out of my sight again. - the Prince murmured, then hurried back to the house.

Jian Ming was standing stunned in the grass. She could not explain Ying Kong Shi's behavior, only by that we has really worried about her. But in fact this was no real explanation either. What does the Prince want from her? Is it really only the sword, Yan Zhu and the other enemies? She pulled her shoulders, holding her hair together she twisted off the rest of the water and refilled the bucket in the river. When she walked back slowly, she finally smiled.

He sat at the top of the tree closest to the house. He had nothing else but to sit silently and motionless on the branch and wait for something interesting to happen. He was there for half a day already. It gave enough time to the stupid birds to get used to the feeling, that whispered in their stupid little brains that there was something near them they could not see or hear. What they did not have to worry about, let them just chat and jump in peace.

Only one long breath gave him away that he was happy for the arrivals. He kept his immobility with perfect self-control, but he smiled broadly. That was enough, he did his job. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the right moment to leave. Slowly, carefully, he began to move his muscles one by one. By the time the girl went down to the river a quarter of an hour later, and the man followed her, he already managed to get the stiffness out of his body and landed with a soft leap. He rummaged out a ring from his black jacket and pulled it on his finger. In that very moment he disappeared.


	13. Chapter 12

The General, the Captain, He Bian and Lu Shan stood next to each other arms folded by the smoking leftovers of the stables. The main walls, fortunately, remained, making the reconstruction of the building easier. But a larger part of the roof was destroyed, and thanks only the orderlies that the horses have been taken out in time and none of the animals was hurt. Coughing Guardians ran by them with buckets in their hands to fight the remaining flames. The horses waited nervously pounding in the crowded stockyards farther at the edge of the Camp, nervously pounding, and two men were just giving them water. One of the Applicants was supported to the Healer's house, though he seemed to be able to stand on his feet, even if that was a bit difficult. Liang Dao said nothing, and a few minutes passed in deep silence before he finally spoke:

\- I knew something was going to happen. I am not surprised. I just did not think it would so fast... We have to forget what we discussed yesterday about the Applicants and the Selection. Other strategies will be needed.

\- General, we do not have too many possibilities to defend ourselves from fireballs falling from the sky upon our heads.

\- Kai Xi Wang, since when do you have problems with a hopeless fight? - the General asked back, smiling, and the Captain felt that the other was not talking about fighting Yan Zhu at all.

\- Regardless of the lack of time, let's go on in order. We'll be good without the stables for a whole, the horses will go on well in the outer stockyards. Now there is no point in wasting our energies on that. Thanks to the heavens nobody died. Ci Bei takes care of the few wounded who were not fortunate enough. Now the team is the first.

Xi Wang interrupted impatiently.

\- We do not have a chance against Yan Zhu. She destroyed a whole mountain. The Guard cannot stand before her.

Liang Dao looked at the young man, then sent the two officers away with a wave, and answered only when they were away far enough:

\- You did not worry about that much before, my son.

The Captain turned his head and did not answer.

\- Sometimes it seems impossible to comply your vow to defend the Ice Clan at the cost of your life and the fact, that you need this life to protect someone else. You're not mistaken. It really seems impossible. But you know that we do not make any exceptions. You cannot forget who you are even for a moment.

\- I know. - said Xi Wang, with obvious nervousness in his voice.

\- Concentrate your strength on important things, Captain. We will organize the defence of the Guard, and this will solve your problem too. But I will not allow our reputation, our security or our honour to suffer. I can assure you: the sacrifice of our lives will only be necessary in very well-reasoned cases.

Xi Wang sighed, but then pulled himself out and returned to the General:

\- I'm waiting for the command, Sir.

\- All right, my son. Come on, we've got a lot of things to do. We're going to do something that I did last time when I was an Applicant myself.

Bai He did not think too long how to make herself useful. She would have done anything to occupy herself and divert her attention from the trembling of her hand and the last words of the Captain. As soon as she noticed the Healer, she joined her. Passing by the wounded in front of the house she followed the older woman into the house. Cleanness and order ruled inside, but Ci Be asked her to rearrange the furniture a bit to free up more space, so that they could work more comfortably. She told as said. They emptied every chair, bench and chest, so that more people can sit. There was also a bed, but as Bai He had observed outside, no one was in such a bad condition to be in need of it now. They boiled water and fetched Ci Bei's complete stock of marigold flowers. Fortunately, there was enough willow bark too, though the Healer made some cynical comments that the otherwise not too busy Applicants could be sent to pick flowers. There was no shortage of herbs or dressings, they only had to deal with scratches and some small burns, and everybody was treated in less than an hour. Bai He looked surprised when they were finally left alone in the room.

\- Let me see you. - the Healer took her hand and had her sit on the bed next to her.

\- I do not... - Bai He protested, but Ci Bei did not care. Without making any further comments, she looked at the girl, who was lying in front of her in fever in another room just a few days ago. Now he saw a woman in a messy, masculine dress, her skin tanned gold by the sun, with a strange light in her eyes beyond tiredness. She turned her face toward her, smoothed away the dishevelled hairlocks, and with a clean cloth she treated the tiny scratches and bruises that Bai He did not even know about.

\- I'll give you some balm, use it on your face for a few days, and these will leave without a trace. What were you doing on the ground anyway? So many stone scretches...

Bai He looked embarrassed as Ci Bei cleaned up her hands as well.

\- There… You may go now. The others must be waiting for you. And take care of yourself. I do not want to see you so often.

Exiting the door Bai He looked over at herself and grinned. She quickly undusted her clothes and hastily re-braided her hair. The Applicants gathered in a group near the kitchen, where everyone got some fresh water. They were discussing the events, loudly guessing the cause of the fire, so the name of Yan Zhu was mentioned soon. They all knew the legends, and those young men, who were loud, sure, courageous and determined, were now pale in lamenting that they might not even live until the next day. Bai He stopped by but did not join the conversation. She got herself a cup of water and waited. He Bian and Lu Shan arrived, and made order among them quickly. Thus by the time General Liang Dao and Xi Wang appeared, the Applicants stood in a disciplined line silently in front of the building.

\- Applicants, ready! - the Captain shouted, everybody shuddered from his voice, then pulled out as quickly as possible and forced a serious face.

Liang Dao walked by front of them with his hands put back, and turned at the end of the line with a half smile on his face, which made the Applicants calm down a little.

\- Why are you here? - he asked the question unexpectedly, which made the throat of those in front of him clenched again. They did not dare look at each other and did not have the courage to answer either. Bai He dropped a look from the corner of her eye to the others, then spoke quietly, hoping that no one would ever hear it:

\- To be Guardians...

The General paused and turning his back on the Applicants he smiled at the Captain.

\- What? I didn't hear you well.

She took a big breath, but she was mistaken if she thought she was alone: all the Applicants shouted with her at the same time:

\- To be Guardians, sir!

The General nodded with satisfaction and turned back to them:

\- Right. I waited for this answer. From now on, the Applicants are also required to participate in the tasks of the Guard. From sunrise to sunset, we will divide you into two groups to do the tasks needed. Every Applicant is obliged to deliver the expected performance and it is better to think about it now: whoever makes a mistake will never be a Guardian.

More people took a deep breath, which sounded quite clear in the silence. But the General did not mind and continued:

\- From now on, the Applicants will wear uniforms and weapons as well. Everyone is responsible for their equipment. You will also take your parts in the night-watch and the kitchen service. And if you get a command from any officer, you do it right away.

One of the Applicants stepped out of the line. The Captain waited for him to leave the Guard. He moved to tell him the best, but the General was ahead and stepped to the young man.

\- Yes?

The Applicant glanced at the others, then set his look ahead, and said clearly:

\- Sir! Will we be real Guardians soon? I thought there were a couple of weeks until the Selection.

Liang Dao saw in the eyes of the Applicants that they were all curious about this, so he decided to pour pure water into the glass.

\- Today the camp was attacked. Anyone will be a Guardian who will survive the upcoming days.

The air froze. The General waited, but as no Applicants fled scared to death from the line before him, he finally nodded and looked at the Captain:

\- Continue. - and left them.

Kai Xi Wang walked in the same way as the General before, and looked deep into each one's eyes. He did not make any exceptions with the girl at the end of the line either. After all, General said so as well. He then gestured toward Bian and Lu Shan.

\- I want two equal teams. Quickly, do it.

The Applicants rushed to the two officers, obviously everyone to those who they liked since they joined the camp for any reason. However, those who were not decided in time could no longer choose. Bai He waited again, as she always did, but now she was very sorry. So far she didn't realize that there were thirteen of them. This fact was not overlooked by the others and they began to whisper. So much about the two equal teams. The words of the General were ringing in her ear, but she actually made the decision long ago. She pulled himself out, walked by the Captain, and accepting her situation she joined Lu Shan's team. Let there be what should be.

Kai Xi Wang did not comment. He nodded at the officers and went after the General.

\- In weapons! – He Bian shouted, and they led the two groups of Applicant to the Armoury.

It was an unbearably long afternoon. Shi tried to avoid her. He walked around the clearing, went down to the river again, gave the horse water, and then spent some time finding a suitable place for it, which is well protected at night. But he was still aware of her presence even when Jian Ming was in the kitchen making dinner, and he was right in front of the house. As the hours passed, he fought more and more intensely with his uncertainty within. He didn't know if he should regret the moment he let his feelings free. Once he was glad he did so, because he felt he had not enough power to keep his secrets. Then in half a minute he hated himself for it, and he considered his case lost because Jian Ming wouldn't understand it.

The girl did not talk to him. She didn't look for him, didn't call him into the house, didn't go out to him. However, when Shi could not pull it any longer and brought the horse-tools into the house, a cool glass of wine was waiting on the table in the kitchen. Once, however, the time came when the girl shouted that the dinner was ready, so he was forced to leave the volunteer watch and go inside. He avoided her gaze as he sat silently at the table, but as Jian Ming turned her back, he looked at her. And he couldn't look away any more. He stared at her hair she'd set aside for cooking, and now it tickled her back put in a single dishevelled knot fixed with a lonely chopstick. He stared at her slim fingers as she wiped her forehead with an involuntary move. He stared at the knot that she tied her apron at her waist. And when the girl lifted the pot from the fireplace where she cooked the ragout to bring it to the table, his gaze wandered over her face.

There were only two of them, they knew well, and this fact enchanted the world around them. Their promised silence only made even more striking the silent clicks of the pots, the crackling of the wood burning at the fireplace, the thumping of the horse outside the house, and the song of the crickets waking up in the darkening clearing. Shi began to lose his patience. Nothing else he wanted more to make up for the awkward and unsuccessful attempts he had so far. He wanted nothing but a chance, an opportunity that would bring him closer to his goal: to awaken the Fire Princess and to return her memories.

\- Don't you ever blink, Your Highness? - the girl's voice slapped him in the face, and made him sober in a moment. He blinked, but he was still looking for her eyes. Jian Ming looked back at him without knowing, but decided not to make any more remarks.

\- Today we can only eat ragout and rice. I will go tomorrow and fetch some fish. - she said when she was fed up with the uncomfortable silence. She placed the rice bowl and the chopsticks in front of the Prince and picked some from the ragout into another bowl. Then she took the wine jug and poured some into a glass. She also put that it in front of the other, then looked straight at him. However, Shi didn't hold the stick, did not start eating and did not reach for the wine. He just stared at her steadily.

\- Okay. It's getting a little awkward. Feel free to tell, Your Highness, if you are not satisfied with the service. But you can't get anything else here. I didn't ask you to come here. - she added quietly when she saw no trace of the slightest reaction on his face, and she moved to leave.

\- Wait. - the Prince said after her, and she stopped, but didn't want to turn back. - Don't be fooled by my looks. I still don't even need the heavy and ordinary foods of the mortals. Your flowers have done their duty. No need to worry.

Jian Ming sighed, then turned back, and for Shi's gesture she sat down by the table. The ragout was steaming stolidly on the table, while she made some desperate attempts to bomb the Prince with unspoken questions. However, Shi still did nothing but smiled. Finally, she gave up, pulled the food over to her and started eating.

\- I'll eat at the doorstep if Your Highness doesn't stop. - she mumbled between two bites of rice after a while.

Ying Kong Shi stood up, fetched another glass and poured wine for the girl.

\- Jian Ming ... do you remember your mother?

The girl started coughing as she had bite go aside. She stared her eyes wide open into the dark looks of the other, but Shi leaned back in his chair and waited for the answer. Jian Ming reached for the cup and emptied it in one pull. The wine burned her throat like never before. She didn't know why, but she started talking.

\- I've never met her... My father said a disease took her when I was small."

\- I'm sorry.

Silence.

\- Why…

\- Your father is not worried about you living alone in this house?

\- It's not a fake sword, Your Highness, on the wall in the holder.

More silence.

Jian Ming put her chopsticks down with a bang. Shi stared at her stunned as she stepped toward the back door, went out slamming the door behind her with a huge slap. He suppressed a swearing, but by the time he decided to stand up and go after her, Jian Ming returned with a handful of wild flowers in one hand and a huge bunch of early grapes in the other. She put the flowers in a wineglass, and put the bunch of grapes on the table between them. She picked a piece and looked at the Prince:

\- Tell me about Snow Blade City, Your Highness.

Ying Kong Shi stared back at her with wide eyes and laughed embarrassedly. Then he picked a piece too and wondered why this short question became the world's most exciting and stirring thing so suddenly? He was thinking and he now what he should reply. You see, Snow Bird... he thought. It's so simple… He took a big breath and was surprised when he felt the refreshing, clean scent of mint. The dull, uncomfortable feeling in his stomach left by the flowers of the garden seemed to disappear as if the wind had blown it away. However, Jian Ming gestured impatiently to talk and take her chopsticks again.

\- The Mortal Kingdom ends somewhere on the edge of the Hump Filled Plain, because there is a good view of the Snowfog Forest and the mountains covered by eternal snow, that belonged to the Ice Clan for millennia. Of course it takes one more day by foot to reach the City, but who would be such a fool to walk through the Plain…

\- Why? - she asked with a full mouth, and the Prince realized that the girl ate nothing all day. No wonder she didn't need too much encouragement to eat.

\- Firebirds walk around there, you didn't know? Next time you go that way, think about it. Anyways… If you are still far away, in clear weather you can see the tallest towers of the City as the sun shines on them. Then you know you're close.

\- It must be very beautiful…

\- If you reach the Snowfog Forest, nothing can be seen from there. Those huge trees cover everything from your eyes. But don't think anything dreadful. The Snowfog Forest is children's playground.

Jian Ming chuckled.

\- What?

\- Uhm… nothing… - she said, turning away, but Shi saw her smile into her glass.

\- Yes. I also played there when I was small. Ka Suo, my brother took care of me. - he remarked, then went silent. What else could he say? What kind of story could recall memories?

Jian Ming used the break and cleared away the rest of the dinner. But she left the wine on the table. She lit a candle and sat back facing the Prince. She refilled their glasses.

\- What is over the Snowfog Forest?

\- The mountains… Then you find yourself at the Endless Bridge and already arrived in Snow Blade City. The guards open the huge gates that reach so high that they could not be moved without magic. Inside the walls there are buildings reaching for the sky, between them bridges and passages all over.

\- I'd definitely get lost. - Jian Ming remarked, poking the table in front of her.

\- Come on. - Shi said, smiling. – You managed it last time…

He went silent, coughed embarrassed and turned as if he hadn't said anything. However, Jian Ming heard it very well. The glass knocked on the table loud in the new silence.

All day long, since she and the Prince had that strange conversation on the riverbank, some inexplicable feelings bothered her. It would have been impossible to put into words, but they itched her skin and whispered to her. It didn't really help that His Highness was kind to spare her from his presence for a few hours. She found no peace in cleaning or cooking, because she couldn't even touch the surface of that thing, not to see it deeply and understand it. But now it's like something happened. Maybe this is the solution? Allow Ying Kong Shi to speak up? She remembered their first encounter. Even then, she was sure of something: that the man himself is the answer to the questions he had awaken in her. Maybe she really should do nothing but ask.

Ignoring the other's confusion, she asked the questions:

\- How many people live in the City? Every member of the Ice Clan lives there? And what about the Palace? Is that the highest tower?

Shi sipped in the wine. He didn't want to drink, but he had to take a couple of drinks to get himself together. He did something stupid. No use to confront the girl in such a direct way with the facts, just to confuse or scare her. Or make her angry. He does not have to remind her, but to help her wake up her memories. He should pick his words more careful. And he must be much more patient.

\- The Palace of the Ice King is hidden behind wide stairways and other gates in the middle of the City. The members of the Clan, the guards, the servants and the peoples of the court bustle in it as if they never want to sleep. Everything is sparkling in the sun and even at night, when the Moon, the stars and the Light of the Gods overlay the towers, the buildings are covered with pale loom. The Six Leaf Ice Crystal decorates the walls of the Palace, the corridors, the halls, the rooms…

\- You can see the Light of Gods from the Palace?

The Prince nodded.

\- You would like it.

\- Certainly I would be cold. I don't think the Ice Clan Palace is a place for me.

Shi started protesting.

\- It's more comfortable than you think. After all, visitors come from every clan. Guests should be welcomed in a proper way. And many mortals live in the Palace. There's the Royal Guard, and…

\- And the mortal servants.

They looked into each other's eyes.

Jian Ming aimed and hit. It couldn't have been more perfect. Ying Kong Shi looked pale, but if he wanted to preserve his authority, he couldn't give up now. He looked in the other's eyes and waited for the next blow. The faked light-hearted mood was over. The girl chose the place and time, and she chose well, as the Prince could not escape the challenge.

\- What happened to Bai He, that suddenly made her feel cold in the Palace?

Shi was disappointed to note that he was out of luck. There will be no more chances today to chase his own dreams. He could have also refused to respond, referring to his privilege and rank. But he wanted her to understand him. To accept him.

\- I didn't ask her for anything and I didn't promise anything. It was her own decision what she did, but I cannot deny the fact that she got in trouble because of me. There and then I couldn't help her. And I don't mind at all, that your brother took this task over from me. I know he will happily do what he has to do.

Jian Ming could not shake off the screams of the night and bitterly replied:

\- She almost died in Snowfog Forest. She joined the Guard, then almost died again because of a fireball. Her life is in constant danger because of the immortals. My brother is not that clever. He cannot be next to her forever.

Shi listened, then said quietly:

\- He at least will be able to love her.

\- Yes... I know... - she gave in and placing her arm on the table she laid her head. She sighed and she wasn't in the mood to talk any more. She felt the wine start to work and make her eyelids heavier. Maybe she would have been bouncing out if the Prince didn't speak again:

\- Jian Ming…

\- Hm…?

\- It's late. Go to sleep.

The girl stood up from the table with embarrassment. Maybe she shouldn't have forgotten who she was in his house.

\- I am sorry, Your Highness. - she muttered lowering her head clumsily. - The guest room is ready of course. - She pointed at the door leading to the other room. - Good rest.

Jian Ming took a deep breath as the door closed behind him. She became not smarter at all. She quickly closed the exterior doors and retired to her own room. Lying in bed, she remembered that she could bring in her sword, but by the time she could decide what to do, dream took over.

Ying Kong Shi woke up for being in deep silence. There was no wind to make trees rustle, or no bees flying around collecting honey from the flowers of the garden, no birds that were so loud the day before that they annoyed him to death. Yet he was more disturbed to hear nothing from the kitchen. He took a deep breath and woke up some tiny flames in his palm just in case he needed them…

Jian Ming stood by the table. Her hair was down, Shi didn't even remember that red shadows were hiding between her hairlocks. But as he looked at her, he immediately realized that something was wrong. She was barefoot. Her dress, though she tied up an apron, could have made a nightgown. The apron stripe was simply knotted instead of the tiny bow of yesterday. In front of her, on the table, vegetables were swimming a bowl of water. Sometimes she took one, put it on the cutting board in front of her and started cleaning it. But beside the chopping board there was a bare sword. He called her name, but she did not answer, just poking on the vegetables stubbornly. Shi stepped closer, now magic dancing in both palms, but stopped by her when he noticed that the front door was open, and on the door there was a horse tail hanging, drawing bloody lines down, with a pond of blood dried dark below the door.

Gasping for air he turned to the girl, who still didn't move from the table. He decided to sacrifice some valuable seconds, and that instant he spelled himself to the top of the house. Although he knew it was too late. Whoever was there that night could not get into the house. And he was gone, maybe hours ago. It was a tiny consolation that it was worth spending half the afternoon with placing protecting spells all around. Their lives were spared for now, and it was certain that the wicked one would only scare them. If stronger, he could have easily got into the house. He jumped back to the girl immediately.

Jian Ming seemed not to notice at all.

He shouted at her three times.

Nothing.

He began to curse the monsters of the Endless Sea loud and he started with taking the knife out of her hand. He was horrified when he felt that her fingers were ice-cold. Then he pulled up a chair and sat her down. He looked into her eyes, but as if nobody was inside. He grabbed her shoulders and shook, but he only could make her lower her head, her hair falling into the face.

Shi began to fall in despair. He had no idea how he could help. Having no better he did what at least calmed him down. Kneeling beside the chair, he bent the girl's arms around his own neck, then hugged her waist and held her close.

He was wearing only a thin shirt, so he felt that she was breathing in tiny sips, her heart beating so loud that he could hear it clearly. In addition, she was shivering all over. She was probably scared to death when she opened the door and faced the bloody trophy. He was no longer trying to speak. A few minutes later, Jian Ming's arms suddenly pulled tighter around his neck, so he sighed relieved. He felt the girl take a deep breath, then blew out shaking. Shi didn't hear the first words, but didn't miss anything because she repeated them again and again, louder each time:

\- He was here… Someone was here… At night…

He wouldn't have let her go for all the treasures of the Kingdoms now, but Jian Ming seemed to be getting more and more out of the shock, because after the necessarily long shouting she pushed the Prince away.

\- How could I be so stupid? - she started shouting at him directly now, still kneeling on the floor. - Why did I think these locks would protect us? I don't understand why he didn't come in and cut our throats. Why had an unfortunate animal…

She paused to swallow her tears. Shi watched her prevented them from falling with serious efforts. He had to say something.

\- I surrounded the house with protecting spells and I didn't neglect the locks wither. - He looked deep into her eyes and held her face in his palms. - That's exactly what he wanted to do. To scare you. To make you uncertain. Pull yourself together. He's already gone.

Jian Ming sniffed one.

\- It wasn't Chou Lou.

\- I know. - Shi nodded.

\- That monster... He killed the horse...

\- Jian Ming…

\- We can't stay here. It's too dangerous. It was just a warning.

\- Jian Ming…

\- He will come back! - the girl was shouting again, but Shi didn't let her go.

\- Jian Ming… Please… Calm down. It's over.

She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. She was struggling visibly against herself, and who knows from where she gathered so much strength that her breathing calmed down, her eyes hardened, and now she wanted to stand up. Shi let her go with a frustrated sigh. He waited for the other to start fighting, questioning him for not fulfilling his promise to take care, for not guarding the house well. Or for hugging her in an incomplete attire. But Jian Ming did not comment. She took another last, deep breath, then turned to the Prince and stretched her hand toward him. Shi took it and stood up.

\- Your Highness… Please… Help me… - she could not finish the sentence because her throat was squeezed again, but Shi understood it. He nodded and went out to remove all the traces of the night attacker's cruelty.

When he returned to the house, she washed up, dressed, and put breakfast on the table. But her sword was tied to her waist.

Ying Kong Shi watched with concern. This change was too quick for him. He snapped once and charmed himself into more orderly cloths. He drew a hand into his hair taming the black locks, which were not long enough to spell the usual plaits into.

Jian Ming stood in front of him and bowed deeply.

\- Please forgive me, Your Highness. I shouldn't have behaved like that. I apologize for my disrespect.

Shi stood in shock in front of her. He stretched out his hand, but before he touched her, she straightened. She raised her palm with a small jewel in it. It was a simple hairpiece, for men rather than women.

\- It was my brothers. I don't know when he left it here. But I found it, and maybe Your Highness could use it. I know it's not so up-to-date and it's not made of moon-silver…

\- Thank you. - Shi interrupted, then took the gift.

She bowed, then escaped into cleaning. The Prince let her go. But this time he accurately made sure to always stay within sight. It reassured him when he saw Jian Ming glance at him regularly as if she was checking out. However, the house could not be wiped forever and Jian Ming was forced to sit down next to the kitchen table. Shi immediately appeared and pulled out a chair.

They sat in silence for a while, but Shi was just waiting for her to take a deep breath and immediately overtaken her:

\- Are you okay?

\- Yes. - Jian Ming replied too quickly, then lowered her head. - Your Highness, I...

\- I have a name.

\- What? - She raised her head.

\- I have a name. - Shi repeated. - Do you not think that slowly this address should be completely neglected? Not only because someone could overhear us. Think about sitting with a mortal at the table and call my name.

\- I… - Jian Ming paused. Earlier she spoke with the Prince of mere anger and disrespect in an inappropriate way. But after what happened it would have been strange not to reduce the distance she had tried to maintain with so much effort. Ying Kong Shi touched her, hugged her and tried to comfort her when she was scared to death. She didn't know the reason, but she thought she wouldn't understand it with her mind. As she couldn't explain why his closeness was so calming, and why it was so familiar.

She sighed. So be it.

-Ying Kong Shi… I'll go ... check the vineyard.

Shi stood up with a serious face:

\- I'm going too.

Bypassing her, he walked toward the garden door, avoiding any possible protests.

The vineyard was planted by the old blacksmith many years before, but then, as he spent his time in the village and in the Camp, his work was left to his daughter. Jian Ming didn't mind, after all she accustomed to having fun at work, and when one of his father's friends suggested that she could try to make ice wine, she couldn't think of anything else. It took a few years and lots of failure, but it was a success at the end. Now, however, it was too early for real work, and only because of some early matures bunches it was not her intention to do too much. In fact, she just wanted to hit the time, because she couldn't start too much with the vines now.

As they walked through the garden, Shi was left behind. She looked back at him several times, but since the Prince followed her, even if she was afar, she didn't worry. Her sword was with her anyway. She was already at the back, behind the vegetable garden, in the middle of a vines raised up to the height of a man when Shi caught up. Jian Ming looked at him and saw the man breathing deeply. At first she thought he felt ill, but the other smiled, and when he finally looked at her, his eyes glittered strangely. She shrugged and pulled out the knife out of the sheath hanging from her waist.

She stroked the tendrils, where the bunches were hiding between the broad, deep green leaves, and cut off those that were found to be unnecessary. Some she simply tore away by hand.

\- What are you doing? - the Prince asked with a strange expression. It was as if he doubted that she knew what she was doing.

\- The sun needs to touch the grapes. If autumn comes, there would be less light. They need to sunbathe until they can.

\- Harvest is in the autumn, isn't it? - Then why?

\- Harvest here is at the beginning of winter. Making ice wine.

\- Oh… - Shi muttered, and suddenly, despite all his knowledge, he felt stupid. Jian Ming tried to ease the tension of the moment.

\- If the first frost sets in, the grapes will sweeten better. The wine's aroma will be different...

\- If they need ice, I can help it quickly. – Shi said with a flash in his eyes, and raised his hand.

Jian Ming jumped in front of him, frightened, holding up one of her arms protecting in from of the vines, grabbing the man's hand to stop him.

\- Are you mad? They haven't even matured enough! If you now freeze the grapes for me, you will not only ruin this year's harvest, but all the others coming later.

Shi looked at her smiling. She just didn't think that he wouldn't have heard about it in a few thousand years? He didn't want to do anything wrong, but his goal was achieved. Jian Ming took his hand voluntarily. He pulled her arm toward him, so the girl was forced to move closer.

\- I won't hurt your vine. - He said softly, and he also stepped forward. He lowered his head to get his face closer to hers. - What am I going to drink then?

Jian Ming thought, if she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, she would have the power to move away from the Prince and get her hand back. But she couldn't move. He did not move, but she still felt as though he was getting closer to her, as if he had been covering the whole world around her, and something whispered to her that it was what she was missing all the time, that she wanted to get.

But what was whispering inside?

Shi, with his free hand, pulled a hairlock away from her face before grasping her hand with it. Next to the green of the vines the girl's hair seemed to be reddish from the touching sunshine, and he had no need to call up his imagination to make sure Yan Da Princess was in front of him. He felt the sleeping fire flowing in the deep, just like when she sacrificed much of her vitality to save him, and she hardly had the strength to stay on her feet. Even then she had some of the eternally burning fire. And the flames in his chest wished nothing better than returning to their brothers and sisters. Nothing would have been close enough now. He didn't move either, because he couldn't think clearly and didn't know what would be the most appropriate next step. He knew well what would happen if he walked through the flowers, but he could not resist the temptation. Now he was more attentive and prepared, so now there was no ill feeling. But he couldn't count on his sanity right now.

Suddenly Jian Ming shuddered, and in the next moment Shi felt that something wet was falling upon them. They were too busy to deal with the weather, so none of them noticed the gathering clouds, and now a sudden, hot shower fell into their neck. The girl pulled the Prince with her, and still holding each other's hands they ran back toward the house through the flower garden. Still, they became drenched tot he skin. When reaching the house Jian Ming stopped under the wide roof facing the garden, they both were gasping for air. She looked at the Prince and smiled. Then she laughed, though she tried to hold it back with placing her hand in front of her mouth, and Shi, he didn't know why, became serious with embarrassed.

He looked at her, gazing at the water drops falling from her hair to her shoulder, then through her clothes. He was almost angry for her fingers covering her face, which she could have watched for days without stopping. He raised his hand and, as he pushed away the wet hairlocks from her forehead, Jian Ming lowered her hand in surprise. Shi's fingers wandered through her hair, but they didn't stop at her neck, on her shoulder, or on her back unless for the short moment when the Prince pulled her closer. By the time they reached her waist, Shi's eyes began to follow his other hand, wiping off some raindrops on her face, and when he was already there, he touched her half-open lips for a moment. Jian Ming took deep breaths after the run, but now she seemed to have forgotten to breathe. The gaze of the Prince rising above her was captivated, just like his arm holding her waist. She sighed deeply, but she had no time to decide if she wanted to ask something, or only her body demanded the air it deserved.

Ying Kong Shi in this moment felt that he was emptied of all, the power of the Ice-Fire Clan, the duties and tasks awaiting him, Snow Bird's warnings, the threats of Yan Zhu, the memories of his brother and his family, the Guard and the mortals, and only one faintly twinkling feeling remained. This feeling then filled the sudden emptiness with joy and left no chance for anything else. And that feeling was the sheer desire, and it was so easy to obey and kiss the Fire Princess.

She saw her just as clearly with his eyes closed as if he was still looking at her. He lightly held her face with his fingers as he searched her mouth with his. Her lips were hot and wet from the rain. And so soft, that Shi forced himself to let her go, just to enjoy the moment when they touched again. He kissed her again and smiled because Yan Da hadn't pushed him away or shook his arm from her waist. When she sighed deeply, Shi involuntarily pulled her closer, his hand sliding from her waist to the back of her head to support her, when he demanded another tasting of her lips.

Then he felt the awakening fire. Not in the girl and not in himself, but somewhere between them and around them. As he moved, the flames also moved. But they only started to grow bigger when Yan Da's hand moved, and drifted into Shi's hair. The Prince lowered his head down, and after a sip of air, he dived into the kiss again, so the girl hugged his neck with her other hand and leaned against him on tiptoe. Shi's breath stuck as he realized that the power that took him might not be what he felt for her, only he could not put it into words yet. But it is exactly the power of magic. He didn't know what would happen, and he knew that he might be afraid, but he didn't have time for it at present. Ka Suo… maybe he felt the same when Li Luo became his? Was it the same happiness just because of a few touches? The flames were shining under his skin fed by Yan Da's vitality, and he felt in the girl the fire feeding upon his won power, that he had brought her back to life with thousands of years ago.

He knew something was happening now. But he felt helpless. The Three Kingdoms could have been destroyed, Snow Blade City could have fallen into the Endless Sea, and Yan Zhu and Snow Bird could have ruled forever, for Yan Da was in his arms and she kissed him back in spite of all the failures, all the suffering and all the tears of the past.

But then she pulled away, laid her hands on his chest and pushed him away gently. Just enough to be able to look into his eyes. She smiled, and Shi was willing to show some patience only for that reason. He wouldn't want to let go any further.

Yan Da said smiling:

\- I thought I'd never see you again... Yun Fei…

The flames rose high around them, and a mocking laugh sounded behind their back from the garden. Shi turned hugging the Princess close to himself, and faced Yan Zhu, who burned the flower garden with small movements of her hands with a broad smile.

\- Did you believer, little Prince? Did you believe that the Fire Princess would not call the great Prince Ying Kong Shi, the heir of Ice-Fire Clan, the most powerful immortal, when she wakes up, but a mortal servant? Are you not a little disappointed at all?

Shi pushed the girl behind her, gazing carefully.

\- Princess Yan Da... I thought I wouldn't see you again. But thanks to the Prince, we can finally be together again. We shouldn't waste any time, right? Come closer, don't be afraid of me. - Yan Zhu laughed.

\- Yun Fei… Who is this? – the girl whispered, shaking slightly his arms, which she clung to. But the Ancient Spirit heard it well.

\- Who am I? Princess, have you forgotten, that I was the one who took care of you when everyone else left you? Have you forgotten, that you got all your strength from me?

She shook her head and tried to hide behind the Prince's back.

\- Where are you hiding? You did remember his name, maybe you remember what he did to you too? How un grateful he was?

Yan Da shook her head, but when Shi wanted to turn to her to stop her, she shook off his lifted hand simply and stepped away. There was a lot of doubt and confusion in her eyes.

\- Princess, do you remember that this is not Yun Fei, but actually Prince Ying Kong Shi? The one who left you dead? What's more, even twice?

Yan Da's eyes widened in horror and fluttered between the Ancient Spirit and Shi. The Prince tried to speak, but Yan Zhu laughed again and silenced him. Shi watched the girl paled as she took her head as if she was trying to tame the whirling thoughts inside.

\- I don't know… I don't know… - she muttered. Shi and Yan Zhu were moving toward her at the same time, but she pulled away from them, and as far as the flames of the burning garden let her she began to retreat. The rain had already stopped, the humidity of the air quickly burned by the fire, and fog was everywhere.

Shi reached out to her.

\- Yan Da ... Please wait, hear me out. Don't listen to the Ancient Spirit. She just wants to use you.

\- You lie again. - Said Yan Zhu and pulled her shoulder. - I wish I knew why you trusted so much that the Princess would forgive you?

\- My name is... my name ... – the girl was searching for the words as if she hadn't heard the other two. She shook her head desperately and tried to find the answers, but she was dizzy and unable to think. - Kai Jian Ming… No… My dad…

\- You belong to me, Fire Princess. - Yan Zhu said, and Yan Da looked at the Prince in vain, Ying Kong Shi lowered his head. He could not deny the truth. And he didn't want to lie either. - You're the Princess of the Fire Clan, and that's why you are mine. Come with me. I'll tell you everything and explain everything. You don't have to be afraid of me. I will help you regain all your strength.

\- No… - Shi shouted, but on his first move Yan Zhu waved once, and the flames went high again behind them. He stopped. What a foolish mistake he made. He never thought about whether Yan Da had preserved er immortality. It didn't seem important. But if she is still just a mortal, she can be injured. Yan Zhu knew exactly what he meant, because she laughed again with triumph.

\- We're leaving now, Prince. Do not follow us if I may ask.

She gestured, so some flames sprang out from the tomb of burnt flowers, and surrounded Yan Da Princess, who apparently was not hurt by Shi's relief. So she is still immortal. He couldn't do much about it. Time was up. Yan Zhu herself dressed in a fire cloak as well, and in the next moment the Prince was left alone.


End file.
